Nobody's Listening
by Yuri Ishtar
Summary: Katara's been having nightmares, and it is keeping her from her normal sleep pattern, and normal life. When Aang reaches out to her one night, his feelings toward her are revealed! EDIT: PLOT CHANGECHARACTER ADDITIONS
1. 1 The beginning

Nobody's Listening By KirariSoldier 

Peep the style and the kids checking for it.  
Th enumber one question is:  
How could we ignore it?  
We drop right back in the cut.  
Over basement tracks, With raps that got you backing this up like (Rrewind That.  
We're Just Rolling With The RYTHM.  
Rise from the ashes and of Stylistic Divisions.  
With these non-stop lyrics of life living.  
Not To be FORGOTTEN.  
But still UNFORGIVEN.

But in the mean time, there are those who wanna talk this and that.  
So I suppose that it gets to a point feelings get hurt.  
And get dirty with the people spreadind dirt.  
(It Goes).

"Nobody's Listeing", Likin' Park

DREAM SEQUENCE  
"Nobody wants you! Who cares what happenes to you, worthless little BITCH!" Sokka and Aang surrounded Katara and where attacking her verbally. "Who needs you! NO ONE cares if you a here! Just die"  
Sokka spat as she pushed his sister to the ground.  
"Sokka's right! I can become a great avatar without you, wench"  
Aang approched Katara more closely, backing her to the edge of a cliff that over looked the Algol-Betelgese Ocean.

"What are y-" Katara was cut off as Aang shoved her off the cliff, and into the brisk ocean that lay 500 Feat Away. Katara screamed in horror as she pluged into the ocean below. The cold artic ocean water piecered her skin, even through her Suede and Sheep Skin tunic and parka. Katara could feel her breath leave her body. "Oh Gods... Is this the end!" Her head screamed.

END DREAM SEQUENCE

Katara let out a defining scream as she woke, startled and in a cold sweat.  
Her chest, heaving up and down in her gossamer night gown. "Katara!" Aang rushed into her tent, to see what the scream of distress was for. "What's wrong Katara!" He asked, in a frightened tone.  
Salty tears spilled over Katara's cheeks as she buried her head into her pillow. "Katara..." Aang as he slowly crept over to her and knelt by her side, somthing her tangled hair with one of his hands.

"Katara... I can't help if I don't know what's wrong. Please... Tell me..." The sound of his vocie soothed her, telling her that it was ok, that nothing was going to hurt her. Aang brought her into a warm embrace. "Please, Katara. What happened?" He asked in a whisper, only audiable and ment for her to hear. "I- I had a nightmare..." Her vocie was trembled as she spoke. "I was scared! So scared"  
Her vocie trailed as she returned his emabrace. His warmth seeping through her thin night shirt. "Katara... It's alright. I'm here." More tears leaked from her eyes, they slid off her cheeks, and made spots on the soft bedding below.  
Aang cought sight of the tear trails on her face, and rubbed them away with his thumb. "Thanks Aang, for stating with me, I mean." Katara said. Aang stood up, and walked to the entrence of the tent.  
"It was my pleasure."

TBC...

Author's Note: So! What do you think! Please don't flame me, and I will update every day! I love the way this story is starting out, and I plan to continue it for many chapters.  
That's if I get postive reviews from you all!

Much love,  
Kirarisoldier


	2. 2 Questions and Feelings

Nobody's Listening - Chapter 2 By KirariSoldier 

Hi hi! What do you all think so far! I decided to do the 2nd chapter becuase I'm on a roll  
So, please R& R! NO FLAMES PLEASE! I hope you all enjoy this story! And to my Reviewers:

Rebecca Hamlet- Thanks! I will continue it for many chapters!

Annie- Thanks! And I promise, I will make the chapters longer!

robinlover2004- I really don't like one shot, and this story is set to continue for many chapters! Thank you for the kind review!

Nina Wyndia The Third- Aang is 13, Katara 15, and Sokka is 18. Thanks for reading:)

Keeper of forgotten hopes- Thank You! I will read your story when it comes out! Please keep reading:)

Tamurl- OCC? Well, I will try to keep it to a min, and thanks for reading AND a great review!

Sorceress Sakura- Yay! I loved your review, and I will try to update every day!

outlawarcher- I will update update every day for your reading pleasure!

Minakari- I will keep writing! It's one of my hobbies!

Electric Ammo- Thanks for reviewing, and I will keep at it!

midnight972- Lol - I love that song to! Keep Reading! ;)

HeavensAngel009- Thank You! I will update every day:)

KirariSoldier

* * *

When this began-  
I had nothing to say-  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside me-  
I was confused-  
And I'd let it all out to find-  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind-  
Inside of me-

BUt all the vancancy the words revealed-  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel-  
Nothing to lose-  
Just Stuck, Hollow and alone-  
And this fault is my own-  
And this fault is my own-

Likin' Park, "Somewhere I Belong"

* * *

Appa moved through the air swiftly, and yet, it seemed, slowly. Katara moved her head to over look the edge of her seat. Nothing but cold, blue ocean. She cringed as she remeber last night's dream. She was soaring over that very ocean that lead to her tragic 'demise'.

Katara lifted her head from the edge and stared out into the vast expanse of nothingness that seemed to surround them. "When are we going to get there?" Sokka asked Aang in his normal, blunt vocie. "We will arive in about 6 hours or so... From what the map says, we are about 200 miles of the coast of Venuasian Islands. And when we reach the Islands,  
we can stop, rest up, and gather some supplies." Aang reported to Sokka.

"SIX HOURS!" Sokka yelled in horror. "IS that a problem?" Aang asked.  
"Um, yeah! What are we going to do about food!" Sokka yelled.  
"We could always catch some fish." Katara suggested. "Fish? That's all we eat! Don't we have any tea cakes left from when we visited the Earth Kingdom!" Sokka questioned eagerly. "Nope. You ate them all." Katara said as she held up the empty food sack.

"Damn... I can't live like this..." Sokka muttered under his breath. "Like What?" Aang questioned. "Like this! Always on the go! Never a moment to knock some fire bender heads! Always this, always that! Damn it, I need some Sake..." Sokka trailed as he poured some sake. "Sokka! If you continue like that you will become a drunk!" Katara reasoned. "Anything is better than this..." HE said as downed the whole bottle. "I- wil- see you later!" Sokka said in his drunken state, and fell over. He had drunken himself into a coma.

Katara drew a tragic sigh, and covered her brother with a blanket. "Why does he do this to himself?" She mumbled.  
Katara removed her parka, folded it, and placed it in her knap-sack. "Is it me or did it suddenly become humid"  
Katara asked Aang. "Oh, it's alittle humid in the Venuasian Islands, just the climate change since we are getting closer to the islands." Aang said with reassuasurence. "Ok..." Katara said, her eyes growing heavy.

"Katara... Let me ask you this..." Aang's voice trailed as he turned to look at her.  
"What is it?" She asked. "How do you feel about this journey... How Do you feel about me?" Katara was a bit suprised when he asked that. 'How am I going to answer this one!' Katara thought.  
"Let's see... I get to travel around the world on a flying bicen... I also get to master water bending... And I get to spend time with a wonder guy. A guy who I will always..." Katara's heart lept before she could finish her sentence.

TBC...

So What do you think! The dreaded cliff hanger! Lol!

Much Love,  
Kirarisoldier


	3. 3 Taken aback by love

Nobody's Listening Chapter: 3 By Kirarisoldier

* * *

With you these streets are heaven.  
Now home feels so foreign.  
They told me I was mistaken, infatuated.  
And I was afraid to trust my hunches.  
Now I am ready.

Daddy don't be mad that I'm leaving.  
Please let me worry about me.  
Mama don't you worry about me.  
This is my story.

Utada, "Exodus 04"

* * *

"That I will always..." Katara trailed as she studied the look on his face.  
A mixture of wonder and confused, doused with a hint of happiness.  
"Love..." She said, and bent her head down and fiddled with her sash.  
Aang stood up from his current spot, and walked over to her, placed his hands on her shoulders, causing her to jump up in surprize.  
Katara looked up and was caught in a kiss. She eagerly returned his advances with happiness as her threw her arms around his neck,  
drawing him closer.

Aang broke the kiss, and hugged her. "You have no idea how long I had wanted to hear that." He said as he ran his fingers through her amber colored locks.  
"And you have no idea how long I have wanted to hold you like this." He added. Katara hugged him tighter, and whispered: "I love you so much"  
Tears of happiness fell from her eyes and made spots on her robe. Katara withdrew from thier sweet embrace and staired into his chocolate colored orbs with her ocean shaded ones. The eyes had seen the remains of his sensei, the eyes that had seen so much pain and hurt. Now glazed over with happiness and love. So young, yet so mature for his years. This was the boy thay would be the savior of the entire world.

"Uhgg..." Sokka moaned as he woke from his druken slmuber. Katara and Aang froze as Sokka rose. "What do we have here?" Sokka asked as he observed the young lovers in warm embrace.  
"I pass out for an hour and all goes to hell... Boy, I should have seen this coming." Sokka said with a dramatic sigh. "What does that mean"  
Katara asked in anger. Sokka placed a finger on his forehead. "I've seen the way you to sneak 'secret' looks at each other. The way you flirt when you think I'm not looking. The way you two get ubsorbed into deep coversation late into the night. It was all to clear."

Katara was about as red as the obi of the fire goddess Lakami. "It's about time you two got to gether. Congradulations!" Sokka said sleepily as he laid his head back down to sleep. "Just not funny stuff when I'm around. Belive me, I do not need to see that." Was his last words as he fell back in REM.

Katara laughed at his sleeping form. "What an ireasopnsible dolt." Katara said with laughter shinning in her eyes. Both laughed at Sokka's little episode. "Aang, do you love me?" Katara asked. "Would I hold you like this if I did'nt? Of course, silly! I love, love you!" Katara giggled as she withdrew from his embrace. "Anyways... How far are we from Venasuia?" Katara questioned. "About a night's travel. You should get some sleep"  
The sun had started to fade in the horizon, and was making a spectacular aura of color on the ocean's edge. "Aang... I want to fall asleep in your arms tonight." Aang simply smiled and lit a lantern. "Alright. But no 'funny stuff'!" Aang said as he sat next to Katara and pulled her into an embrace. "Sleep well, princess."

DREAM SEQUENCE

Katara awoke to find her friend and brother gone.  
"Aang? Sokka?" She screamed in fright.  
Where had they gone? Katara searched for hours. No sign of Aang, Appa, Momo, or Sokka to be found.

Katara fell to her knees and started to sob loudly.  
Trembling hands covered her face, shielding her eyes from view.

Suddenly the forest enviroment that had surrounded her turned to a vast expance of desert. The sky glowed an evil shade of crimson.  
"What? What is this?" She gasped as she came to reality. "This is just a dream"  
She tried to convince herself.

END DREAM SEQUENCE

Katara's eyes shot open, but she did not utter a scream nor did she say a word.  
Once again soaked in sweat and panting for air. "Katara?" Aang asked as he studied her. Hair in a mess, complexion ghostly pale, breathing shallow and hard.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, in a sweet tone, coming to her side. Katara covered her face with shaking hands and mumbled "bad dream" to her lover.

TBC...

Please R& R! I love all of my reviewers! Next chapter will make you all fall over dead in surprize! Stay tuned for more! And It will be longest chapter to date!

Much Love,  
KirariSoldier

Visit my website! http:celestialdance.


	4. 4 You and your broken luck

Nobody's Listening

Chapter 4

By KirariSoldier

By request, there has been an age change. But this little differ in the story will make the plot no different, or will it change theme, or genre. The folllowing are perment changes:

Aang: 15 Katara: 15 Sokka: 18

Some questions have came to my attention, and here are there answers.

1. Momo is Aang'a flying lemer. The last of it's kind. Momo joins the expidition around episode 2.

2. Yes the story will continue, for many chapters at the least.

If any more questions arise, please disregard the email that my profile says to use, and send them to That email listened is too old, and needs to be upgraded to a paid accout, that is when I have time.

Thank you for your time and enjoy the story!

Always,  
KirariSoldier

Legal Disclaimer: I have not claim to Avatar: The Last Airbender, what so ever. NIckelodeon, and all other trademarks are copyright (c) to their respective owners.

* * *

Cut my life into pieces-  
This is my last resort-  
Suffication, no breathing-  
Don't give a fuck in I cut my arm bleeding-

This is my last resort-  
Cut my life into pieces-  
Iv'e reached my last resort-  
Suffication, no breathing-  
Do you even care if I die bleeding-

Would it be wrong-  
Would it be right-  
If I took my life tonight-  
Chances are I might-

-Papa Roach, "Last Resort"

* * *

Aang, Katara, and Sokka arrived at the Venasuian Islands that following morning.  
Crystal clear water with abundent life, white sands for miles, and friendly natives where there to great them.  
"Wow! Even though it's 200 miles off the coast of the North Pole, it's so warm!" Katara beamed as she looked toward the cloudless skys,  
and then was allmost instanly bathed in sunlight. Sokka, still in hang-over, stumbled off of Appa. "I told you not to have that Sake." Katara said mater-of-factly. Katara's only reply was a grunt, and to see her brother climb back up the giant animal to fall back into deep slumber.

Katara and Aang let out a tragic sigh in unicen. Then an idea sprung to Katara's head. "Hey, I'm going to go swimming. Do you mind watching over Sokka for about an hour or so?" Katara questioned Aang. "Sure. Just don't get stung or eaten by any thing." Aang warned. "Sure, sure. Seeya later!" Katara waved and she was off.  
Finally the only waterbender for 1000 miles would get some much needed privacy. Katara shed all outer garments, but except for an azure colored tunic held to gether with snow colored sash.

Katara reached to ocean's edge, and eased a foot into the transparent waters. "Ahh..." She sighed in contentment. "This is more like it!" She immediatly dove under the water's surface. Enjoying the cool water on her skin was pure bliss. She swam back up and gasped for air. As soon as she caught her breath, she studied her surroundings. Nobody within looking distance, and pure paradise all around. "I must be in heaven..." She sighed happily as she floated on the water's surface. Amber locks spread out around her head like a fan, her body becoming one with the waves. Only one thing came to mind: Aang.

She was very much in love with him, but was it time to be playing the cards of romance? And with Prince Zuko hot on thier trail, anything could happen. Anytime, anywhere. And that thought is what scared her most. A sickening feeling formed in the pit of her stomach. The thought of losing Aang or Sokka was unbearable for her to even think. And why was she having such thoughts? Where they premanitions of the future?

Katara shook her head in objection and cleared her mind. 'Focus on become an airbender. And nothing more.' She told her self over and over.  
She dove under the water and swam back to shore. When she emerged from the watery depth of the Algol-Betelgese ocean, her tunic clung to her skin, exposing many details unnoticable before. And a surprise for her when she looked upon the shore. Aang standing on the shore, staring blankly at her breasts.

Katara quickly covered herself with her arms. "Aang! What are you doing here! I thought you were watching over Sokka!" She yelled in embrassment. "Huh..." Was all Aang said in reply. "Huh? Oh... Sorry! Sokka woke up and found some pretty village girls to hang out with. He said he was just 'fine'. Abit over exagerated if you ask me. Then I came to find you..." Aang trailed as his mind once again slipped into the gutter.

"AANG!" Katara screamed as she turned redder than a beet. Once more Aang was snapped out of his trance and approched her. "Mind if I join you?" He asked, evil grin plastered his face. "Should I be scared?" Katara said as she backed away, afraid of what was going through the teen's mind at the moment. "No if you don't want to be..." He said as he removed his shirt and dove into the water, head first.  
Causing a wave, and splashing Katara in it's wake.

"HEY!" Katara screamed. "What was that for!" She asked inquizitivly. "I declare war on thee, Miss Katara of the water tribe! An all out water war!" He said playful as he splashed her once more. Katara laughed and used what little water bending skills she had to fight her 'enemy'. Laughter and giggles filled the air as the two drew water at each at each other. Then somthing went horrible wrong.

Katara was drawn into the water by god-knows-what. Blood scent wafted through out the air and was mixed into the once blue hued ocean water. "KATARA!" Aang screamed in horror as he watched his beloved be taken to the ocean's depth. he dove into the water faster than a speeding bullet and searched for her. There she was. Tangled in seaweed, and uncouncious. Swaying with the ocean's current. Aang quickly came to her aid and rescued her from what seemed to be an iminet and permented watery grave.

When he emerged from the water, a blood spattered Katara in his arms, and a look of pain and defeat on his face. On the beach, Sokka lay soaking up the sun with about five girls from the village. "Look!" One of the girls screamed in horror at the sight of the couple. Sokka sat up and gazed upon the two in absoult shock. "KATARA!" He screamed as he left his group of followers.

Sokka ran to the two. "What happened to her!" He asked.  
"I don't know! We where having a water fight and then something dragged her under!" "We need to get some help!" He called out to Leto, one of his girl friends. "PLEASE! GET US SOME HELP!" He screamed. Leto nodded and ran to the village to fetch her mother. They arrived within a minute. Leto's mother gasped at the sight. "What happened to her!" She gasped.  
Aang retold the story, as Leto helped her mother with Katara. Katara was drenched in the sea water, and covered in seaweed.

When Leto removed the seaweed from her legs, what she saw made her scream.  
From the her ankles to her knees, Katara had giant gashes and bite marks, all seeping with blood. "She was attacked by a manta-raye." Leto said in remorse. "What's going to happen to her!" Aang said in anguish as he gazed upon his beloved. "Will she survive?" Sokka asked, tears visible in his navy colored eyes. "She might... And she might not... It depends on how much poison was injected into her body..." Leto trailed as she wrapped Katara's wounds.

Aang looked away from the sight and covered his face with trembling hands.  
He then emitted several tears as he imagined Katara, his Katara, no longer alive.  
"We need to get her back to our hut." Leto's mother suggested as she helped carry the now frail body of the water bender to her hut. All nodded,  
in approval.

Leto and her mother tended Katara's wounds with more discrimination than when they were on the beach.  
They carfully cleaned her wounds, and wrapped them in soft linen. Once clean and in dry clothes, Leto placed a blanket over the delicate girl's body, and hopped she would live through this nightmare. When Leto emmerged from the hut, Sokka and Aang shot up from where they were sitting.

"Is she going to be ok!" One questioned. "How severe are her wounds?" The other interogated.  
Leto breathed in deeply. "She will be just fine, she just needs to rest. Aang, she needs you. Why don't you wait with her"  
Aang nodded and ran into the hut, and to Katara's side.

TBC...

So... What fo you think? This chapter was first written to be a love scene... But after much though... I decided to throw this in for fun! R& R!  
No flames... Stay tuned for more of Nobody's Listening! NEXT CHAPTER: THE MEANING BEHIND KATARA'S DREAMS IS REVEALED!  
PLUS... I won't say anymore... You'll just have to see! Until next time!

Ja Ne!  
KirariSoldier


	5. 5 Concrete Angel

Nobody's Listening Chapter 5: Concrete Angel By KirariSoldier 

Legal Disclaimer: In no way do I claim any right to Avatar: The Last Aribender. Nickeldoen and all Trademarks are copyright (c) all resective owners.

* * *

I'm sorry for not being straight forward-  
I can tell you in my dreams-  
My brain-circuit is about to short-  
I want so see you real soon now-  
I feel like weeping in the moonlight-

I can't call to you in the midnight-  
My naivete- I don't know what to do-  
My heart is like a kaleidoscope-  
Led by the moonlight-  
We cross paths again and again-

Kikuko Inoue, "Moonlight Densetsu" (Moonlight Legend, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon)

* * *

DREAM SEQUENCE

"What is it about the night sky that gives it it's mystic and celestial meaning? The fact that we are just pawns in the woodwork of the bigger scheme of things? Or is it the need for man to own every thing he cannot? Greed has caused mankind many undeserved deaths, and yet, we keep going. The pursuit for the greater wealth. Can man forget greed, bandetry, slander, anger, hate? Can pain be purged from this fate we call life? And can we escape to where life is perfect?"

Katara stood in a field of white orchids. Wearing a white silk dress, it flowed freely in the soft wafting breeze that made the orchids sway too and fro. She looked to they sky, a crystal clear blue tint without a single cloud. On her neck she wore a single silver chain, with a crystal pendent. "Welcome... Katara of the water benders..." A soft vocie called to her from behind. When she came to look, she saw her mother, standing in the center of the field, where the same exact dress, only hued with a soft carnation color.

"Mom?" Katara questioned as she approched the figure.  
"Katara... It's been too long..." The woman said with happiness. "Oh mom!" Katara said as tears sprang to her eyes, as she ran to her mother. Welcomed by open arms. "Mom... Where are we?" Katara asked, bewildered. "Are we in heaven?" Katara asked.  
"Yes... I am so sorry, about that manta-raye... I should have protected you..." Katara's eyes shot open at that remark.

"What?" Katara asked.  
"Katara... Your life ended before you could fulfill your destiny. Now the course of history as we know it will change. You my dear, were the key to the Avatar finding and reaveling his true power. His true potential. You my love, were the concrete angel of destiny it's self... The guardian in which protected his heart. And your star burned out before it's light made it to earth." Her mother stroked her hair.

"I'm dead?" Katara asked, choking back a sob.  
"By my daughter, we can change that. Do you truly want to return to a life of now true home, and always in the face of danger?" "Mother. I would face the devil himself just to protect Aang. How dare you ask such a question." Katara spat as she stood, turned away from her mother. "Dear, do you know why you had those dreams? The nightmares that plauged you every night deep in slumber"  
He mother asked sweetly. "Premonitions?" Katara's eyes widened in shock. "Love, you have a gift. A gift to fore-tell the furure. And those nightmares, you foretold your own death. Truly amazing for a young girl of 15. I could only see five minutes into the future at that age... Truly you must be an oracle..." Her mother placed her hands on her shoulders. "Mom - I want to return. I need to be at his side." Katara said in whisper.

"Then love, pray. Pray for a life that was once alive. Your life"  
Katara nodded, and closed eyes. Mother and daughter linked hands. Katara's hands warm with life, her mother's cold and lifeless.  
"I can feel the sun... I can feel the warmth of junketsu hikari..." Katara trailed.

END DREAM SEQUENCE

Aang studied Katara's motionless body.  
She was growing paler by the minute, and nothing he tried could stop it.  
Aang hung his head low in defeat. Soon, she was gone. Death had knocked, and Katara had answered.  
Aang's eyes shadowed from view, leaked tears at Katara's side. "Why? WHY!" He rasped.

Sokka entered. "Is oka-" He left of. "Oh no... KATARA!" He screamed, like Aang, he too let tears spill from his navy orbs.  
As the two contiued to grieve, Katara's aura suddenly changed from black, to an angelic white. The sign of life. Blood pulsed though her viens, her heart beat in her chest, and breathing in a steady rythm. Aang looked up at his current postion... And felt his heart stop when he heard Katara breath again.

Katara's eyes fluttered open, and she sat up with a start. Almost on imapct, Katara was smothered with hugs from Sokka and Aang. "Katara! Katara!" Both her lover and brother said with happiness. Katara simply laughed, and hugged them back. "How are you feeling?" Aang questioned her, ready to play 20 questions.  
"Ahh... I fell beter thank I have in a while... I guess facing off with death gives on a great felling of peace..." Katara joked.

"I saw my mother..." Katara told Aang.  
Aang was silent. "They say that all of life's questions are answered at death. It's true." Katara said, serious look on her face.  
"I know why I was plauged with nightmares, night after night. I was fore-telling my own death. The first dream told me of an ocean, and the second revealed sand. What do ocean and sand make? Beach." Katara said, point-blank. "And you were stung by that manta at the beach..." Aang added sagely. "Geez Katara... First you are the only water bender in our tribe... Then you find a boy in a ice berg becuase a fit of rage... Now you can see the future? How did you get all of the good genes and leave me with weak human atrubutes?" Sokka asked.

Katara took his hand in hers. "But you are not weak. You my dear brother, poses more courage than any one I know. And that, makes you a strong warrior from the water tribe." Sokka smiled, and hugged his sister. "Thanks Katara"  
"Any time." She replyed with smile. "Now... I would kinda like to streatch my legs..." Katara said as she stuggled to move from her current postion, only to fall back down.

Aang gave a slight laugh, walked over to her, placed her arm around his neck, and carried her out of the hut and into the warm sunlight.  
Katara rested her head on his shoulder as he walked her down the beach, and back. "Umm... Aang, it's very sweet of you to carry me like this,  
but the point of me comming out her was to stretch my legs. So if you don't himd putting me down?" Katara laughed.

"Oh! Sure! Sorry, I got carried away in the heat of the moment!" He laughed his mistake off.  
Katara placed hand on his cheek and smiled. "Thank you, you are very sweet to carry me." She said as she made first attempt to walk in two days. Within her first steap, she stumbled and fell to her knees. She winced in pain as one of her wounds re-opened. Aang helped her to her feet, and aided her in her walk back to the hut, for rebandeging.

When they walked back into the hut, he helped her to a cushion.  
"Gomen ne... I must be such a burden..." She said with sorrow. "Never. I love helping you. It gives me meaning in life other than playing avatar"  
He said with slight grin plastered to his face. "There, all set. Wanna try walking again?" He asked. "Sure... Anything is worth another shot if I can walke again!" She giggled as he helped her out of the hut once more.

They walked along the beach, along the shore for hours. Getting her to walk like she used too.  
Hence, the sun started to set, playing with colors in the sky. A brilliant show of pinks, reds, oranges, and purples. All mixed into one.  
But night fall, the village where they where staying was alit with lanterns, and the enchoning laugh and dance of the locals. Holding a festival,  
for no reason.

Just for the delight of dancing and socializing with each other. Aang and Katara stayed away from the festivites, the drunks, the vast amounts of food served. The smell of roasted pig, the stench of heavy wine, even when it was watered down, was too much for Katara. So they stayed to the shoreline, and gazed upon the stars.

"Wow... There are so many..." Katara sighed from her current postion. Laying in the sand with Aang, her head rested on his chest.  
"Yeah... I wonder how long they live... Before they stop wandering the lonely universe..." He said as he felt his eyes grow heavy.  
"Katara... We should be getting back..." He said softly as he nugged her lightly.

He got no resonce. She had fallen asleep, content and blissful. He gave a slight laugh and scopped her up in his arms. "Geez little miss water bender... Did all that walking wear you out?" He asked in whisper as he carried her back to the village.

TBC...

Whew... Long chapter... My fingers hurt from typing... Tell me what you think!

Always,  
KirariSoldier


	6. 6 Dearest

Nobody's Listening Chapter 6: Dearest By KirariSoldier 

Hi hi! Welcome to chapter 6! A milestone in history for this fic! I am so busy right now, I am surpised that I even have time to post this chapter today. Alas, I will only get 6 hours of sleep tonight, drink coffee and cram for finals tommorrow... The life of a senior in high school... Thanks for over 50 great reviews! And to answer some questions:

1) No. Chapter 5 is not the last chapter! I plan to continue this far many a chapter!

2) I have no idea how long this fic will spawn... Just say it will be around 10-30+ chapters.

Legal Disclaimer: Avatar: Last Air Bender is copyright (c) to Nickeldoen, INC.

* * *

It would be nice if we could throw away everything but what is most important;  
Reality is just cruel

Whenever I close my eyes you're there,  
smiling

Ah- I hope your smiling face is with me until the day I fall into eternal sleep

Are all people sad?  
They are forgetful creatures...

For that which you should love,  
for that which gives love:  
give it your all

Ayumi Hamasaki, "Dearest" (Ending theme for Inu-Yasha season 5, from her 2002 release album: "I am...")

* * *

Chapter 6: Dearest

"Focus... Breath... And FIRE!" Katara raised her arms above her head, the moved them in circular motion.  
A flurry of ice crystals where shot from her palms and then fluttered in the moonlight for a second, and died from being exposed to the tropical heat. She reapted the pharse and motion about five more times, enough to drain energy from even any advenced Water Bender.

"Wow... This is so exhilarating! I love it!" She said as she whiped glistening sweat from her forehead.  
"Amazing! You are getting so good!" Aang applauded as he handed her a goblet of fresh spring water. "Thanks!" She said with a wink. "You're not to shabby either! Mr. Avatar." She said as she handed him the goblet and went back to her training.

They had been at the Islands for about 3 weeks. Time to pack up and move on. And run from the fire nation. They had recived word that a fire navy ship had been spotted 150 miles of the coast of Venasuia. Katara and Aang spared for a while, water against air. No one came out victor, but it was fun none-the-less.

Aang, Katara and Sokka left the following morning. Back to a life of flying bicen, running from an enemy nation, and hanging onto life by a thread. "So... where to next?" Katara asked, her eyes sparkled in wonder. "Well... We now that I have mastered water, I think we should head to the Lunar Plains of Elysion. The capitol of the Earth Kingdom. And center of earthbending know-how." He said.

"WOW! The Lunar Plaines! I heard that on a full moon that moonbeams are showered over the plaines and it glitters all night long like a fist full of diamonds! And have you seen the Lunar Festival! I can't wait to get there!" Katara clapped her hands together. "Yeah, I have heard all of that." Aang said looking out over the horizon.

'And the perfect spot for a night of romance...' Aang told himself, schemeing.  
"This is going to be so much fun!" She signed happily. "I can't wait..." Sokka mumbled in his usual disgruntled way.  
Katara stuck her tounge out at him. "Stop being so lazy and help me cook dinner!" Katara yelled at him, not happy with his attitude.  
Sokka rolled his eyes: "All right, all right. Just shut up already." He added.

Katara chopped vegtables, and Sokka bar-b-qued some chiken.  
Soon the scent of grilled teriyaki chiken and veggies filled the air, and thier noses.  
"What smells so good!" Aang asked with eagerness. "Dinner!" Katara laughed as she searved them and herself.  
By nightfall, every had eaten to thier heart's content, and had passed out from full stomachs. All except Aang.

He looked back at his dreaming compainions. Sokka mumbled something about beef odango, and turned in his sleep. Katara was sprawled out over her bedcovers, drooling slightly.  
Probably over a dream of Aang. Aang stood, and walked to Katara. "Princess, you should be under your covers..." He said as her moved her covers over her body.

Then suddenly to arms pulled him down.  
It was Katara. "Why aren't you asleep?" She whispered into his neck. He gave a slight smile. "Becuase her higness needed to be tucked in." Was all he replyed. Katara giggled softly and placed her lips on his. "Stay with me?" She asked sweetly. Aang nodded and returned her kiss. They tangled thier fingers, and kissed until air was much needed. "I love you so much..." Aang said as he traced the outline of Katara's face with his index finger.

"I love you even more..." She said pulling him into a kiss filled with lust and passion.  
"You are true beauty's discription... You look so good that it hurts..." Aang whispered as he smothed her tangled hair.  
Katara blushed. Aang settled himself nest to her, and slid under her bed cover. Wrapped in each other's heat and scent, both dosed off into a sweet sleep.

TBC...

I know this chapter was short! But I need to get some sleep! I promise nest one will be long!

Always,  
KirariSoldier


	7. Sakura Fubuki: Cherry Blossoms Fall at D...

Nobody's Listening Chapter 7: Love By KirariSoldier 

Welcome to chapter 7! Another question has arised, and here is your answer!

1) Nope. These places are not it in anime, it's too early in the season to know much about the locations in which they are to venture.  
So I had a little fun and made some up!

Much Love,  
KirariSoldier

Legal Disclaimer: Avatar: Last Air Bender is copyright (c) Nickelodoen, INC.

* * *

Grasping the cool flower petals tightly I felt as if I saw a break in the clouds Going on forever

Two dreams Touching fingertips Dancing tears on that spring day I can't find any reason Soon they will come to a stop Can I become strong Someday?

I'll search forever for the sight of a white angel I know they will fall Wings that will bring a new me

Take the snowflakes on the wind to the illusory Eden If I'm here, perhaps I can become accepting If just a little

There's no such thing as God But I want to believe in someone Now still I don't want to grow up A cherry blossom storm secretly

Kitagawa Keiko (Hino Rei, Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon), "Sakura Fubuki (Cherry Blossoms fall at dawn)"

* * *

They had reached Elysion by daybreak. Greeted by a vast and great territory of land know as the Earth Kingdom capitol.  
The artistical elegance of the city could not be compared to any other city in the world, and it seemed to have been sculpted by the gods. "It's so marvelous..." Katara said, her breath instantly taken away by the beauty of the city.

Hand in hand, Aang and Katara wandered the streets for hours for no reason but to be with each other. They had pased various shops, hovels, stands, pastry shops, and other eateries, but one shop in particular caught Katara's attention. Katara strolled into the shop as if she was a native to the city, and lived there all her life.

"Welcome! How may I help you?" An older woman hailed to Katara. Katara bowed to show respect to the woman, and scanned the store. Every inch of the establishment was covered in elaborate kimonos. All looked like they had taken months at a time to make,  
and would fetch a pretty heaft price.

Katara came upon one she liked in particular. It was a silky mauve paired with an azure obi. "May I try this on?" Katara inquired.  
"Yes! But please, do be carefull! It's one of my best works!" The woman answered as she showed her behind a green changing curtain. Aang stood at the entrance of the store, a look of pure bordum on his face as he staired out into space.

In five minutes time, Katara had re-emerged from behind the forest colored shielding and was modeling in front of a three way mirror.  
Istantly, Aang was pulled out of his state of bordum, and became speechless at the sight before him. "You look stunning..." He said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Katara blushed a deep crimson, and shivered at the feeling of his breath on the back of her neck. "Please, sir. You are going to wrinkle it"  
The woman scolded. "Sorry." Aang said as he removed himself from Katara. "I'll take it!" Katara beamed as she paid the woman a great amount of Earth Kingdom currency.

They left the shop, and continued on their way. "So... where are we going?" Katara questioned as she hugged his arm, innocent look on her face. "It's a surprize. And you'll love it." Aang smiled as he kissed her forehead. She giggled at his actions. "Allright..." She sighed at responce. They walked for about 20 more minutes, until they came upon an impressing park. Linned with Sakura trees in full bloom.

Katara simply gasped at the sight. "Is this where you are taking me?" She asked.  
"Yup. Do you like it?" He asked. "Yes... It's so pretty!" She breathed a content sigh. "Let's have some lunch, ok? I take it those sandals are murder of your feet." Aang suggested. Katara smiled and followed him.

They shaired a lunch of tempura, honey walnut prawns, and miso under a giant Sakura tree. They sipped green tea with honey and lounged on the lush green grass under them. "Is this a dream? It feels so perfect... Like I have no worrys..." Katara sighed. "No, this is real... My love for you is real..." Aang responded as he kissed her, full of passion.

Katara eagerly returned his kiss, she parted her lips, allowing him admission to her. Tasting her, tounges mingled. When the broke off for air,  
a gental breeze blew, and a snowstorm of pink flower petals fell all around them. They marvled at the sight. It continued like this for many hours.  
Sitting, talking, enjoying each others company. They laughed at each other's jokes, and marvled at each other's life stories. It was perfect.

Before they knew it, another day had come and left before their eyes, and the Lunar Festival had started.  
People's laughter filled the air. Every where you looked, future couples where meeting and conversing under the protection of their lunar goddess,  
Selenity. It was that time of the year, young men and yound woman of proper age got the chance to socialize, to find a future husband or wife.

Lanturns lit the trees, swaying with the wind. Fire Flys buzzed, making a dazzling spectical for children to admire, and try to capture in jars.  
"Wow... So this is the Lunar Festival!" Katara beamed as she and Aang walked arm in arm down the street. They were less than 200 feet away from the Lunar Plains.

When they reached the plains, it was just as the rumors described it. The field shimmered, glistened, and sparkled as lunar beams showered down from the heavens. Like Selenity herself had decended from the moon to greet her worshipers, and to bless the with wealth and good fortune. The crowd auded at the sight, it continued until the moon it self was hidden behind dark, heavy rain clouds. Clouds that looked ready to burst, and pour down on their heads at any moment.

Katara and Aang made their way back into the city, and where halted by a croud that surrounded a giant bon-fire. "Welcome ladies and gentalmen! May I present, Dance of the Maidens!" An annoucer yelled from a stand. At that instant, the crowd cheered and all the woman from the city started to dance around the fire.

Katara was spotted and pulled into the frenzy of females. She too started to laugh, dance, and enjoy the events. "Damn... That one is the purple kimono is to die for..." A man of 20 or so, next to Aang, drooled at Katara. "I wish I could get a little peice of that..." He said in a disgusting vocie.  
Obvouisly intoxicated. "Hey, you see that one it the purple... She's mine.." The man laughed and nogged Aang. "Really? What makes you think that?" Aang spat, angered at the man's chocie of words.

"How can she not be! I mean, look at the way she moves! And the way she looks over here! Man, she wants me!" The man told him.  
That was all about Aang could take, anger welled up. "You think so huh? Well, maybe it just so happens that one in the purple, she's mine! And I've claimed her!" Aang spat. His eyes glowed a deep teal color, and the markings on his head, arms, and legs glowed with the same aura.

"Oh man! It's tha Avatar!" The man choked as he ran for his life. All dancing and marriment stopped. All was focused on Aang at that very moment in time. Katara screamed and fought her way into the crowds.  
"AANG! AANG!" She called, her eyes softing in sadness. She reached him, threw her arms around him, and held him tight. "Please, Aang! Stop!" She called, one tear trickled down her cheek, and landed on Aang forehead.

The glow of his eyes receaded, and he was once back to his normal state. "Katara... What happened?" He asked, his mind foggy.  
Then it all came back to him. The man, his comments, the foul stentch of the wine he was drinking. "Some how your powers where activated"  
Katara said with abit of worry.

Aang cupped her face in his hands. "Don't worry. It won't happen again." He reassured her. She smiled, nodded, and grabbed a glass of watered down wine herself. "What are you doing?" Aang asked, eyeing the goblet of wine Katara was drinking. "Want some!" She laughed, unlike she had before. This laugh was more like that of a drunk, stupid.

"This is so great! You should try it!" Katara giggled, her cheecks flushed from the wine. "No thanks, and you should not be having any either"  
He scolded as he took the goblet from her possesion. "Hey!" She yelled playfully. Aang, disgusted, poured the foul drink onto the pavement.  
"There. No more of that for you." He said as he tossed the goblet asside. Katara laughed stupidly at his actions.

Aang rolled his eyes and guided her through the park once again. Now deserted and alit with laterns, it was the perfect place to be alone with the one you loved most. Katara stumbled over her own two feet, and almost tripped over a small bug. "Damn girl, why did you drink that stuff!" He asked, anger in his tone.

For once, Katara was silent. "Kiss me." Was all she replyed. And at that instant, she pressed her lips to his, and they tumble to the ground with a loud thump. "Oww..." Katara moaned as she rubbed her bruised behind. Aang laughed. "You surprize me. Never a dull moment with you Katara."

Katara laughed to at her stupidity. Aang caught her lips in a kiss, and began to untie her obi.

TBC...


	8. 8 Die for you

Nobody's Listening Chapter 8: Die for you By KirariSoldier 

Current State: Drinking White Pear tea w/ honey, sneezing, and feeling horrid. :'(

Hey guys!  
Sorry I did not update last night or today. But I am sick! It's horrible, I have case of common cold, but it driving me insane. My doctor gave me these giant horse pills that make me sleep, and the weather does not help me at all. Wet, rainy and murky all the time! (Calfornia + Winter RAIN, RAIN, RAIN) I wish it would stop raining. And I just wish my friends would stop leaving get well messages on my cell... They are annoying when they start out as heavy breathing and then just say: "Get well and come back. It's boring without you." Nothing seincere about it. . Well, here's chapter 8, that I struggled to write for you guys.

Much Love,  
KirariSoldier

P.S.If there are any TYPE-Os here, just tell through AOL Instant messanger, if you have it. My screenname is SolarFlareLuna.

* * *

Baby I seen you working hard. I want to let you know I'm proud. Let you know I admire what you do. The more I need to reassure you. My life would get purposless without you.

If I want it' When I ask you. You inspire me to be better. You challenge me for the better. Sit back and let me pour out my love letter.

Destiny's Child, "Cater 2 U" (From thier 2004 release, "Destiny Fulfilled")

* * *

The grey storm clouds over head burst. Pouring down on two lovers. At that moment, it seemed as if time had stopped. The rain flowed from the sky slower, and no one of nothing else existed but them. And only them. And then it happened. Aang sneezed. Katara gave a bewildered look, and laughed.

Why was it that every time they had gotten even remotely close to each other that something had to interupt them.  
First it was Sokka, then she was dragged away by a mob of druken teens, and now this. "Are you getting sick?" Katara asked, putting a hand to his forehead.

It was true, Aang had developed a fever. He sneezed again. "Bless you." Katara crooned as she helped him to his feet. "This can wait until another time." She smiled and put his arm around her neck to help him walk. He sneezed a couple more times before they came to the Inn they where staying at.

Sokka had fallen asleep, surround by his the love of his life, bottles of nuke warm Sake. Katara let out tragic sigh and covered him with a blanket.  
This was seeming to become a nightly thing. He would drink himself to sleep, and she would nurse him back to health. Why was he doing this this to himself?

What ever the cause, she needed to find out. On the other hand, Aang was sick. And currently out of his mind. Mumbling things about dancing bowls of miso and a river of sweet tea. What ever it was, Katara was laughing, and helping him to bed. Mabey if he slept it off, he would get better.

He sneezed yet again, and mumbled more noithingess about prawns. Katara rolled her eyes, and sat down at a table. What was she going to do? Her lover and brother sick. What a dilema. And what if the fire nation attacked! They where a 24 HOUR threat. It was almost too much to bear for her mind at the moment.

The following morn was a little more of a sucess. Sokka had awoken, and tended to the matters of payment for the Inn. He had also gone to buy something to eat. Katara had stayed behind to tend Aang. His fever had broken, and had woke once. "Hey you. Are you ok?" Katara asked sweetly as she gave him an herbal drink.

It was made out of sweetened basil and ginger root. When it touched Aang's tounge, he almost gulped the whole thing down in one swallow.  
"Hold on! You are supposed to sip it! Not drink to down in one swallow!" She said, beatific smile on her face. He gave a small smile and nodded.  
The drink was delictable. "Hey, Katara, how did you make this?" He asked in query. "Hm? Oh, it's an old recipe my mom used when I was sick.  
And it tastes delcious and works wonders for colds." She smiled as she remebered her mother, how she would care for her when she was sick as a child.

"Now finish! We need you better!" She urged him. He finished the herbal mix and then felt his eyes grow tired almost instantly. "Katara... Will you stay by my side?" He asked, this time it was her turn to stay, love him, and heal his wounds. Hey eyes softned at his request and she nodded in responce. He laid his head down on the soft pillow. Katara knelt ny his side, and stroked his cheek. Soon after he had fallen asleep. She stood from her current postion, and laid down on her own bed. Tired and worn from tending Aang, she too fell into a world of dreams.

DREAM SEQUENCE

The world seemed colored grey. Every thing and everyone looked as if turned to stone, and a defining silence dominated the land.  
A vortex of black wind swirled madly as if a tornado, and thrashed though out the city. When it came into contact with the stone statues,  
they where broken into thousands of pieces.

Amoung the rubble lay the broken stone remains of her lover and brother, along with her entire village. Mothers, children, brothers, sisters, cousins, aunts, uncles, all broken before her eyes. Her eyes widened in shock, and tears welled up in her ocean colored eyes. She screamed and beat her fists on the ground in a fit of rage until the bleed. Blood soaked her mits. "WHY!" She screamed.

END DREAM SEQUENCE

Katara woke with a start, and to find Aang and Sokka looking over her. Fear in their eyes. "Katara? What where you dreaming?" Sokka asked, concerene in his vocie for once. "I- IIt was the end. The end is coming."

TBC...

I will try to update later tonight or tommorow morning. But right now I am about ready to fall over. o.0


	9. 9 Alone, cold, and visions of the future

Nobody's Listening Chapter 9: Alone, cold, and visions of the future By KirariSoldier 

Welcome, to Chapter 9 of Nobody's Listening!  
I am feeling better, but still not well engough to attend school... (YES! ) But I got some meds, and I am currently able to write.  
I did not get much writing done in the notebook, but here is chapter 9 none-the-less. Also, weather here in California has cleared up alot! Woot! Enjoy chapter 9!

Always,  
KirariSoldier

* * *

I am Little bit of loneliness A little bit of disregard A handful of complaints But I can't help the fact That every one can see these scars I am

What I want you to want What I want you to feel But it's like No matter what I do I can't convince you To just belive this is real So I let go

Likin' Park, "Faint"

* * *

Katara sat, her ocean like orbs glazed over in saddness and fear. She knew what was to befall the world. She knew how to save the world for desturction. But for that, she would give up something that was equal value. The grey evil that would decsend upon her reality was that if which had been longing to be free from it's icy prison, and to take a host in a determined and evil heart.

And she fore shadowed upon who that host, the shell for he evil entity would be. It would be Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation himself. It was a fight of the fitest, survival of the strongest. Classic Darwin scenario. Kill or be killed, and destroy all to gain power. Katara cringed at the thought, and surveyed the room. The wall a tawny brown, floor tatami mat, and a lantern provided ample lighting. And in the far northern cornor of the room sat her knap-sack.

She uncovered herself from the blankets and rushed over to her pack. Rummaging through her belongs, she came upon a silk-  
wrapped object. She gingerly untied the knot at the top of the package and the slinky fabric fell. Contained within the parcel was a silver chain, and attached to the chain a giant seven carat stone carved out of aqumarine. A semi-precious that is priceless.  
She held up the chain to to light, and it refrakted beam of silvers, greens, teals, and some hues of blue.

" 'Come to me, legend of aqarian, goddess of water. Protect the beings of aquairus and serve us with the divine fate of a menard,  
and bless onto me thy powers mizu..." She reapeted the chant as she studied the stone. Nothing magical about it. It seemed to b just another hunk of rock. Katara drew a sigh and wrapped the necklace back in the silk linning and placed it back in her pack.

Why had she been givin the pendant? Her water bending skills had flaws, her family nothing but water tribe inhabitants. Nothing out of the ordinary. Aang slid the rice paper door open. "Hiya Katara. How are you feeling?" He asked, obviously feeling better himself.  
"Me? Not to great... My head is killing me..." She said as she laid he throbbing head down on her neck pillow. Aang crawled over to her and placed a gental hand on her forehead. "You don't have a fever... But you should take a day to rest, just for good measure."

Katara made a faint smile and rolled over in her covers. She could not tell him, nor could she even utter a word about the stone. This was a truly head-throbbing subject.

TBC...

Sorry for short chapter. I took some med and now I need to sleep... I will update with loger chapter tommorow.

Ja Ne

And my AOL Screen name is SolarFlareLuna. I got a new one!

Always,  
KirariSoldier


	10. 10 Sweetest Sin

Nobody's Listening Chapter 10: Sweetes Sin By KirariSoldier

* * *

Can you imagine us.  
Making Love.  
The way it would feel the first time that we touch.  
Can you think of it.  
The way I dream of it.  
I want you to see it the way I'm seeing it.

It's a picture of perfection.  
The vision of you and I.  
You're lips upon my lips.  
Can you just picture this?  
Your finger tips on my finger tips.  
Your skin upon my skin.  
It would be the sweetest sin.

Jessica Simpson, "Sweetest Sin"

* * *

The water pooled around Katara's ankles as she stepped into private bath of the Inn she was staying at.  
They water was hot, and made her skin turn pink from the heat. The bath house was for tenants of the Inn, and had been blocked of with fence and trees from the generel public, aswell the prying eye of passers-by and every type of pervert you could think of. It was decked in hues of red, and several attendents stood ready to help any one who needed it.

A warm breeze swept through the bathhouse, and lifted the thin silk curtains from thier postion on the wall. The scent of Lilac and Lilies-of-the-  
valley filled the air, wafting and lingered within the fabric of the curtains. Katara seemed to be the only inhabitant of the bath, and was feeling very joyus at the thought. She lifted her feet out of the water, walked to the edge of the giant tub, and let her robe fall from her body.

As soon as the fabric fell to the floor, she ran and dove into the water with a splash.

Aang stood at the door frame. "Hey, Sokka. I'll be back soon, just stay here." He said as he watch Sokka mutter somthing and turn in his covers. Aang rolled his eyes and slid out of the room, and ran to the bath house. As soon as he arrived to two giant oak doors with a sign that read: Bath House, he knew he was in the right place. Without much trouble, he pushed the doors open to expose the giant corridor that was the bath house.

No sooner than he had entered, he froze cold dead in his tracks. Eyes wide like a deer in a car's headlights, and studing all that he saw.  
Katara standing under a man-made waterfal, eyes closed, head leaning towards the heavens, humming a happy tune, and massaging her scalp with almond oil.

Katara felt a pair of eyes on her, her eyes shot open to see again staring at her. Her face turned an excellent shade of red, and she let out a scream. She rushed through the water to retrive her robe, once covered, she hurled her bottle of almond oil at him. It missed, and was smashed into pieces as it came into contact with the wall. 200 silver laos down the drain.

Aang simply laughed at the truly livid Katara as he approched her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! I TOLD YOU I WANTED SOME TIME ALONE!" She growled as she drew away from him every time he took a step closer. "What is your problem? I just came to check up on you..." He said as he remebered previous events. The image of Katara under the waterfall permently engraved in his mind.

Her anger faded almost instantly. He had came to check up on her, to make sure she was all right. She gave a slight smile and walked to him, and hugged his chest. "Thanks for worring. But I am fine." She said as she hugged him even tighter. "If you don't mind, I would like to take a bath, my Lady Queen." Aang said as he with drew from her embrace. Katara laughed and started for the door, when she was pulled into the water by strong arms.

Katara and Aang, both soaked to the bone, clothes clinging to thier bodys, emmerged from the water. "Why did you do that!" Katara demanded as she spalshed him. he laughed and spalshed her back. "Becuase I don't want to be lonely!" He said as he waded over to her. Katara smiled. Aang took the sides of Katara's head in his hands, and drew a deep, slow, passionate kiss from the one he loved most. Katara suppled all she could into the kiss. Aang fingers now intertwinded with hers, drew slowly away from her lips and gazed into her eyes.

"I love you so much..." He said as he placed his lips on the palm of her hand. He kissed his way up her arm, shoulder, neck, and then finally back to her lips. Warmth pooled in the pit of Katara's stomach as Aang traced her colarbone with his index finger. Fabric stuck to her skin, Katara drew him in for another kiss. This one filled with an equal amount of passion as the first. Skin touching skin, fingers intwined, it was the sweetest sin.

Katara and Aang emerged from the pool, and dried off with towels. "Katara... How come we did not go farther than we did?" Aang asked, genuinly befuddled. "Becuase I'm not ready. If you need that, then you need to wait. Or find someone else." Katara muttered, hurt by his question. She stormed out of the bath house and back to her room. Katara lay sparwled out over her bed. Night was decending upon the land, and she watched the shadows dance on the ceiling, that the latern cast. Fresh tears spilled from her eyes, and she did not even notice them.

When she came to notice the moist trails on her face, she was shocked that she had even shed tears.  
Why was it that that was all guys had on thier mind? To take a woman and deflower her? Was that a cool thing to do? To take a woman's purity? She had never been taken, and she was not ready or willing to go to bed with a man yet. His question echoed in her mind for hours.  
'Why... How come?' Was all that she could think. 'Becuase.' She told herself. 'I'm not ready.' She soon drifted into a sound sleep.

Katara woke with a dull headache, a bad taste in her mouth, and an equally sour temper. During breakfest, she sat, ate in silence, and left without a word. During mid-day tea, she gave a loathful look at Aang, and then left before finishing her sweetened basil tea. It was like that for the rest of the day. If Aang entered room that Katara occupied, she would leave with out even a "Sayonara".

She finally found peace in the private Inn's gardens.  
The garden was perfectly kept. Hedges trimmed to perfection, water lilys floating in the Koi pond, and a giant white gazeboo guarded by a huge Sakura tree in full bloom. Wind chimes rung in the wind, making gental music as they swayed with the wind. Katara sat in the gazeboo,  
her head bent down, and eys closed. She was at peace as she soaked up the atmospere.

She wore a simple kimono, make-up a traditional black eye liner. Her hair was tied up with a ribbon. In her small hands lay the chain and pendent she had studied early that week. The stone shone in the late noon sun as she held it to the sky. "Why won't you just give me a sign? Any thing that this magic still exists?" She begged the stone, felling foolish that she was praying upon a carved hunk of rock.

Aang stood at the entrance of the garden, hiding behind the giant ornate opening. He studied her as she held her necklace to the heavens. 'What is that?' He questioned himself. Was it a gift from another man? Did he have compition for Katara's heart? He balled his fists in anger and punched the column before him, leaving a deep depression in the marble beam.

Aang could feel his Avatar welling up inside of him, wanting to get out. His eyes glowed, as well the symblos on his arm and head. Katara looked up with a start as a vortex started to whirl around Aang's being. What was he doing here! And how did his Avatar become activeted! Katara lept up from her current spot and ran to him. Instantly picked up into the whirling tornado. Whipped and thrown to the ground 100 feet away. As soon as Aang heard her screams of anguish, his aura receaded and his being stopped glowing.

Aang returned to his sences, and ran to her side. "Katara! Katara! KATARA!" He screamed as he tried to shake her to conciousness. Her breathing was slow and shallow. He lifted her, and in the process, hearing the sickening sound of craking bones. Was she hurt that badly? And becuase of him? Trouble seemed to follow him where ever he went.

TBC...

Well, here is a longer chapter. And next chapter will be a big surprice for you all!

Always,  
KirariSoldier


	11. 11 My Immortal

Nobody's Listening Chapter 11: My Immortal By KirariSoldier

Author's Note COMING SOON

How many Avatar: Last Airbender websites have you visited within the last week? How many Avatar message boards. Let me guess... None. Well, to feed your growing hunger for Avatar, I have opened a website, fanlisting, and message baord for Avatar all it's own.  
In my website, In Between Dreams as it is entitled, you can find Act Listings, Act Transcirpts,  
Act Summaries, Image Archives, fandom, fun, media, and much more. Also, I have a message board to accompany the website. You can chat freely about Avatar, and unlike your posts are immedtialy added. Join the fanlisting and show how much you love the show!

Link for the website: http:kirarisoldier. are looking for help, wanna aid us in becoming the greatest Avatar website? Then email me at with a letter marked as 'staffing'! Thank You!  
Also, chapter 11 is coming out soon ( I.E. Later tonight)! Thanks for over 100 reviews!

Always,  
KirariSoldier

I'm so tired of being here.  
Supressed by all my childish fears.  
And if you have to leave.  
I wish that you would just leave.  
'Cause your presence still lingers here.

And it won't leave me alone.  
These wounds won't seem to heal.  
This pain is just to real.  
There's just to much that time can't erase.  
When you cried I'd whipe away all of your tears.

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have, all of me.

-Evanescence, "My Immortal"

Aang ran with Katara is his arms to her room. Slid the rice paper door open, and laid her down on her bedding.  
Her face was covered in half-dried blood, her arms serverly bruised, and deep cuts in her cheeks let crimson liquid dampen her sheets. The sight of Katara in the state was almost enough to make Aang up-heave. But he kept himself from letting go.

How had she gotten this badly inguired? Was is because of him? Had his avatar caused her pain? He had no recolation that his spirit had even been trigered. Then at that thought, he had remembered. The moonlight colored crystal that hung from the silver chain. By that sight, he had some how became the avatar. He studied Katara, her hand still cluching the amulet.

He took the pendent from her hand, looked it over throughly, and tossed it into the corner next to her bag. Aang moved to Katara's side, and tended her wounds. When dressing the wounds on her arms, Katara woke. She looked at him, and then felt as if she had gotten her heart wrenched out of her chest, shoved into a blender, and liqufiyed. A look of hatred of her face as she pulled her arm away from him, and attempting to leave the room, she fell to her knees, and was instantly frozen by pain the wracked through her body.

Aang gave a startled gasp as tears fell from her eyes as she hugged her stomach with her arms. Katara fell over in pain, grinding her teeth to stay some of the pain, but it was a useless attempt for she gave out muffled cries of pain through her clenched teeth. Blood soon covered her arms, and stained the pillows and bedding below her wounded being. Aang looked at her in shock as she gingerly removed her clamped arms to reveal a massive wound in the center of her stomach. Soon after he had gazed upon her wound, Katara passed out from the massive amounts of pain the ran through her body.

Aang tended her dressed her giant wound with excessive amounts of anticeptic, and wrapped her stomach in linen to stay the blood from the already stained bed below. Once he finished that task, he carefully carried her to his room, placed her on his bed, and tucked her under the covers, and joined her.

Morning fell silently as Katara snored softly, waking Aang from a terror-ridden sleep. He had many a nightmare that included the death of Katara. And a series of dreams that involved her falling off of cliffs, getting scorched by Prince Zuko, or drowning. Aang propped himself up on his elbo so he could gaze upon his love. She had regained some of her natural skin tone. Amber colored locks spilled over her face and shoulders as she drooled slighly. He gently removed the hair from her face, and kissed her fore head, caressed her cheek with his thumd. Katara shifted in her sleep to face him, and snuggled up into his chest. Aang blushed at her actions, and lay back down to sleep.

About an hour later, Katara woke to find Aang's and her legs in twinded to gether, and let out a scream that could wake the dead. Aang woke with a start. "Whwhawhat!" He mummled as he shoot up from his slumber, only to find Katara looking about ready to attack him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Katara demaned as she scurried out of his bed, only to fall off the side, and fall on her rump.

Blankets and sheets hung of the side of the bed in a tangled mess, and Katara sat on her bruised behind, looking like she was about ready to kill anything that came into her path. "I got to go." Katara said bluntly as she gathered herself. Katara limped to the door, tripped, and held onto the door frame for dear life. "Gods... What happened to me?" She whispered to the ceiling. Aand hurried our of bed and helped her to an airchair.  
"Katara, do you remeber what happened yesterday?" He asked sweetly.

"Yeah you pig. Now let me go, I need to get out of this place." She said menacingly, anger flashing in her eyes. Katara attempted to get up, only to be pushed back down into her seat by Aang. "LET ME GO!" Katara yelled as she struggled in his grip. Aang hugged her tighty. "Katara. Please listen to me. I want to ask you something." He told her softly. Katara stopped struggling. Aang looked up to her, now kneeling on his knee.  
"Katara, yesterday, when my avatar was activated, what stone was that that you where holding?" He asked, concern and sorrow in his eyes.

Katara looked away from his saddened face, and hesitated. "It is the stone of aquariane. Why?" She said hotly. "Who gave it to you?" Aang asked, ready to play 20 questions. "My mother. She said I was some oracle or something. Why are you asking me all of the questions all of a sudden?" She asked, anger flaring once again. "Katara! You are the oracle!" He asked, shock in his tone. "Yeah. What does that have to do with anything?" She demanded. "You are the key to my power! Remeber when you where sitting in the gazeboo? What fellings did you experiance?"

She gave a bewildered look. "It was anger, why?" She asked bluntly.  
"Katara! When my avatar was set off, I was full of rage and anger too!" He said, his hold on her hands tightened at his words. "What are you saying?" She asked, a questioning look on her face. "I'm saying, that by legend, you are my power source. I draw my strenght from you, my love"  
He said she he kissed her full on the mouth. Her eyes widened at actions, but she soon gave into him and wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

As the kiss progressed, one tear trickled down Katara's cheek. Aang felt the wetness on his face and broke off from the kiss. Katara looked away from him. "Why did you do that?" She asked, her vocie a whisper, trembled. "Becuase you are crying." He said as he cupped her cheek in his hand. Only to have more tears spill from her eyes. Aang started to panic. "Please don't do that!" Not wanting to make her cry more, only to have her break out in a hysterical sob. "We need to t- totalk!" Katara muttered every other sob. Aang took this as a sign and helped her to her feet.

TBC...

Well what do you think! Will you all visit my site and post in my forum! Please! 


	12. 12 Time

Nobody's Listening Chapter 12: Time By KirariSoldier

* * *

I can't see tommorow. Or what the future holds. But I belive my heart know enough. Though sometimes I'm confused. And I can't syand to lose. I don't wanna risk losing your sweet love.

If I knew Every thing would end soon. I'd still choose to be with you. I can feel your body. Promise me the pleasure. Move me even closer to you.

I can read your mind. I belive it's time to. You don't have to ask. Just promise me this time won't be the last.

Eden's Crush, "Time"

* * *

"Why don't we go outside to 'talk"  
Aang asked as he drew hold of Katara's hands and pulled her from the armchair to her feet. They walked silently until they came upon the white gazebo, again, and sat down under the shade, protected from the trechorus heat of summer.  
"Well... What do we need to talk about?" Aang asked, his heart thumped wildly in his chest. "About us..." She said point-  
blank. Taking hold of a gleaming lock of auburn hair, twisting it around her index figer with her thumb.

"I need to know. What am I to you? Just another thing that will be over as soon as it started, or do I mean something to you?" She could not even gaze upon his face. Aang felt his heart at his throat. He took her hands in his. "Katara, I love you. I love you more than anything. If the world where to end tommorow, I would die, just to see you live. To see you become strong. You look so good that it hurts, you are the defintion of perfection, You are always kind, loving, and you are a rarity among women. I love you." Katara's eyes gleamed with tears as she smiled gleefuly at him.

She threw her arms around his neck, and hugged him tight. After she drew away from the embrace, she whipped away her tears with the palm of her hand. "I know what you want, but I think we should wait. Until we are older." She said, staring him in the eye.  
"I'm sorry." She said as she whipped her eyes again. Some how, more tears had found thier way to the surface, and had leaked over her cheecks, causing her eyeliner to run, giving her a fierce look. "Is that what you thought I wanted?" Aang asked in pure dismay. "When I asked how come we did not go farther than we did?" His eyes wide as saucers. That thought had only come to mind once with him, the first time they kissed.

"Katara, you know I would never force you to do anything you where against. You should know that by know! I am but a humble monk,  
not that barbarian Zuko." He said almost in whisper as Katara moved to sit in his lap. He gaved a startled yelp as she sat down. Aang bent his head over her shoulder, and kissed her. "I love you so much..." He said as he cleared the hair that was somewhat pasted to the side of Katara's neck, the heat had caused.

He ran a finger down her neck, nape of her back, and finally kissed where he had traced. Katara shivered as he kissed her neck. "A humble monk my butt..." Katara moaned as she tangled her fingers in his. He continued at his little game for a while longer. Enjoying what he had caused her to feel. How much power and weakness he held... Katara wrapped her arm around his neck and turned to face him, still placed in his lap. She traced the outline of his strong jaw with her pointer finger, and like Aang had, she made a trail of kisses on the side of his face and neck.

"I'm glad we're on speacking terms again.." Aang said playfully. Katara gave a beatific look and playfully hit him. "Do you remeber when we stopped in Kyoshi? How all of those girls followed me every where?" He asked remebering yester-year. "Yeah. And how you gave into thier every demand. And what was with that girl, Koko, was it? She was all over you. Quite disgusting if you ask me." Katara said matter-of-factly as she seaced her kissing.

Aang turned a shade of crimson, and turned away. Katara noticed at how he would not look at her. "Hey? What's up?" Katara asked, trying to prode some info out of him. he still would not move from his postion. He cheeks were glowing an even darker shade as she took hold of his face. "Look at me. What is wrong with you"  
She asked in a troubled tone.

"I" Aang trailed as he attempeted to look away.  
"You?" Katara asked, trying to fill the void of unspoken answers. "Ised- er' " He mumbled. Katara was slowly becoming enraged at his lack of responce. "You WHAT? What did you do?" Her voice sounded panicky. "I kissed her." He said in a whisper so low that he could barely hear it himself. Katara had heard it loud and clear as if she had been spoken to direclty. Katara faced steadily grew red.

Then she broke out into a hysterical laugh. "Is that all? I thought you took her?" She said, falling over, clunching her stomach, laughing the hardest she had in a while. But when she found that again had a certain look on his face, she froze.

TBC...

The website is up! The URL is: http:kirarisoldier. !

And link to the message board is: http: 


	13. 13 Losing Grip, Part 1

Nobody's Listening  
Chapter 13: Losing Grip, Part 1  
By KirariSoldier

Hey people. To visit my website, click on my pen name. And then look for the 'homepage'  
link. Bada-Bing-Bada-Boom, my Avatar website. Tell me what you think!

* * *

Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real.  
Didn't You feel me lock my arms around you?  
Why'd you turn away, is all I have to say.  
I was left to cry there Waitin' out side there

That's when I decided, "why should I care?  
Because you weren't there when I was scared.  
I was all alone.  
You, you need to listen.  
I'm startin' to trip, I'm losing my grip.  
And I'm in this thing alone.

Avril Lavigne, "Losing Grip"

* * *

Katara studied his face. His experssion was one comprised of sadness and denial. She looked at him once more and shook her head. "What else did you do?" She questioned, her vocie cracked as she spook. Aang bent his head down, closed his eyes, and heaved a deep sigh. "You didn't?" She asked as her vocie trembled.

This time her tear ducts where dry, not tears rolled down her cheeks. "You lied to me." She said, point-blank. "You said I would be your first. That you loved only me." She shackily got up from her place and ran out of the room, out of the Inn. Katara ran down the street. The clouds over head looked as if they where about ready to burst. Gray seemed to surround the world.

She moved even faster down the steerts, the humidity beating down on her like breathing through a wet blanket. Katara's foot came into contact with a small stone, causing her to come crashing down to the ground. She fell face first to the pavement with a loud thud. This time an amazing amount of tears flowed from her eyes. She winced in pain as she slowly came to her feet. She had taken a good amount of skin from her knee, and was bleeding profusly.

She limped as she continued on her way. The darkening cluds over head burst. Letting cool rain flow from the skies. Katara slowed her pace, until it was nothing more than a trudge. The drops lashed against her face, soaking her hair and clothes. Blood ran down her leg, leaving a trail behind her as she went.

Aang sat on a window ledge, gazing out upon the star-studed sky. It had been hours since Katara had left, and she was still not back yet. He was filled with anger, rage, sadness all at the same time. He should not have said those things to her. 'Why did I bring that subject up? For all I know Katara may never speak to me again.' He mentaly scolded himself.

Sokka came into the room. "What's up, avatar?" He asked as he sat down on an over stuffed arm chair.  
"Looks like you are waiting for what's her face to come home." He said in his usual tone. Aang turned away. "I see. You said some shit to her and now you think she hates your guts and will never speak to you again." Sokka said matter-of-factly. Aang gave a small nod in responce.

"Aang, Aang, Aang... You don't know how to talk to women do you?" Sokka asked, placing a fingers on his temples, messaging them. "When talking to a women, the only thing you need to talk about is her. How she looks, complement her, love her. But if you bring up the sebject 'past love', it's all over for you." Sokka said as he removed his fingers from his head.

"You make it sound like we are all little concided bitchs." Said a husky female vocie from behind the rice paper door. At that instant a women slid the door open. "SUKI!" Sokka yelled as she jumped up from his chair to meet the love of his life. "How? When? What? Why?" Was all Sokka could say or ask. "Well.  
I asked the head of my village if he knew where the avatar and his friends where currently staying. And he said 'Elysion'. So i arrived her about a day ago, and asked around. Thus, I found where you are hiding"  
A great big smile covered both of their faces.

"I've missed you so much!" Suki said with a slight giggle as she wrapped her arms around Sokka's neck.  
"And what's this I hear about you drinking your self to sleep at night?" She demanded. "I- Well- He- They"  
Was all Sokka could muster up. "You need to stop with the Sake. Or ELSE." She said, a meneancing look on her face.

Sokka gave a tragic sigh and hugged Suki tightly. "I've missed you so much. I'm just glad you are here"  
He said in a soft tone. She blushed, and pulled away. "So. Where am I going to be staying?" She asked,  
motioning to her bags with her head. Sokka's eyes grew wide. "Staying? As in here? With us?" Sokka questioned. "Yeah. I wanna join you guys. My earth bending needs some fine tunning, so It's perfect!" She said with a smile.

Katara walked along the edge of a small, man-made Koi pond. It was way past dusk, and the sun had set some time ago. She had a tragic look about herself. Clothes soaked through, blood seeping through her kimono, and eye liner running down her cheeks. Obvisouly caused from much crying. Her face a ghostly pale. Her look gave her off as a wandering spirit. Trapped between the present and the beyond. Unable to find peace.

She grasped the aqua-colored pendent around her neck. Suddenly several visions flashed before her.  
Aang sitting on a window sill. Aang carrying Katara ashore when she had been attacked by the manta-raye.  
Aang whisking her to her room after his avatar had been set off. Herself giving him a look of disgust as he tended the wounds on her arm, after she pulled her arm away. Herslef crying her eyes out over the thought of him with another woman.

She trembled and her knees gave way. She fell to her knees, sinking an inch into the mushy, dank mud ridden ground below her, moist from the heavy down-pour. Her head bowed, face shadowed by her bangs, tears fell onto the already wet ground below. Her eyes clamped shut as more visions came to her. "Stop... Stop... Please,  
stop... " She begged pathectially. Was this the way the Oracle was supposed to act? To quiver in pain and fear?

To Be Continued...


	14. 14 Losing Grip, Part 2

Nobody's Listening  
Chapter 13: Losing Grip, Part 2  
By KirariSoldier

* * *

It is impossible to wait anymore than this We're so close, don't let it end I want all that you are

After the slide that we two were in between gently slid downwards what was revealed to us was a pearl

Struck by that look my mind became clear through to the core Repeated for thousands of years love is a mysterious war.  
The moonlight of love from you,  
if bathed in it, I will start to change vividly, secretly, la soldier

To go on like this is painful but of a parting we will exchange with joy please don't hold any promise

"La Soldier" (Sung by various artists for the Sera Myu musicals)

* * *

Beams of morning sunlight streamed through the branchs of the sukara trees over Katara's head. She had been out in the park all night, thinking about the night's pervious events. She started to limp back to the Inn when she spotted it. Zuko and his army of fire benders had shown up in Elysion and had set fire to many homes, shops, etc. Children, mothers, fathers, aunts, brothers all ran for thier lives. Zuko stood atop the tallest building, laughing evily at his destruction.

His eyes seemed to be glazed over with evil, and his aura was glowing red. "ALL BOW DOWN TO ME!" He said evily as he hurled more fire at a group of small children and women. All of whom screamed loudly with fear. Katara started for the Inn, which was 200 feet dead away. She ran with all her might, pain welling in her leg. Her face wrenched in pain every time her foot hit the pavement.

"AANG! AANG!" She yelled, search for the avatar. Zuko spotted Katara, and gunned her down with an immense blast of fire. She fell to the ground, and screamed in agony as the flames licked against her skin.  
Zuko laughed. "Stupid girl, you dare run from Zuko!" Zuko lept off of the building and to where Katara lay. When he got a better look at her, he realized who she was. "YOU! You are one of the Avatar's travling companions!" He said as he snatched her up by her neck.

"LITTLE WENCH! WHERE IS THE AVATAR!" Zuko spat as he clenched his hands even tighter around her throat. By this time she was gasping for air. "USELESS WHORE!" He said as he threw her to the ground.  
Katara choked on air as she hit the ground, knocking the wind out of her. Katara lay on the cement, tears of blood leaked from her eyes, and her aura grew to a steady moonlight color until she was fully engulfed in the calming light of the pendent.

When the light recedded, her pyhsical apperance was not that of what it use to be. Hair seemingly darker, grew about four more feet, eyes glowing like that of Aang's when his avatar is activated, anf she bore the celestial robe around her neck, and yet her tattered clothes were unchanged. "What in the seven hells is going on!" Zuko spat as he watched Katara slowly come to her feet. Aang soon appered by her side, his Avatar had been activated,  
and his aura too was glowing like that of Katara's.

"So you want to play that game, huh!" Zuko asked in anger. HIs aura grew from red, to black, and finally to gray. Aang and Katara joined hands, and closed thier eyes. "You can't take power... Power is created..." Katara said in a heavenly tone. "And in cannot be created alone... Nor can it be used alone..." Aang added his voice suddenly more muscular. Katara's amulet started to glow, and swirling teal energy formed at Aang's fists. Katara clamped her eyes shut, tightly, and placed her hands on his shoulders from behind. 'Come on Aang! Please... Show this evil what junketsu is...' She told Aang mentally. Suddenly her vocie swarmed his head.

'Katara...' He said mentally. 'Thank you...' He said as he fired a blast of the aqua colored energy at him. When it reached Zuko, he simply absorbed it. "Is that all you are worth, Avatar?" He questioned. Soon the world over was engulfed in a mad swirling vortex. All living beings had been turned to stone. When the vortex came into contact with thier bodies,  
they where smashed into thouasands of peices. "NO! THIS HAS TO BE A NIGHTMARE!" Katara screamed as she shook her head widly in disbelief. Alas, it was no dream.

Zuko's being was glowing red, and he was laughing evilly. "AHH! THIS FEELING IS AMAZING!" Zuko said as he threw his arms to the heavens. "SUCH POWER! I MUST HAVE MORE!" A vocie that was not his said as he lapt into the air, and to were Katara and Aang stood. She took hold of Katara by the neck again, and started to drain away all she was worth. Katara screamed in agony as all of her power was being absorbed into the evil being. "No... Please... No..." She said faintly as she wrapped her hands around Zuko's wrist. Suddenly an amazing amount of power, too much for his body to bear, began to infuse him.

For a split second, he froze, eyes wide. Then he began to eat away at the power, increasing his own. "Your'e attempts are futile, wench"  
He spat. Once again Katara was thrown to the ground. Aang stood, watching the whole spectical. And then he felt power welling from deep inside. The power to destroy all who came in his way. This time the Avatar had reached it's peak, and could not be reaversed.  
"How dare you! How dare you slay somthing as pure as Katara!" Aang spat as he ran toward Zuko with grear speed. His fists glowing once more.

Soon Aang's fists came into contact with Zuko's stomach, and he had penetraited it. Zuko's being froze again, and all movement stopped from his body. Blood covered Aang's face, Zuko was covered from head to toe, and a giant puddle of his own blood around his feet.  
The evil entity which had posessed Zuko had dissolved into the atmosphere. Zuko slumped to the ground, and was scracliy bleeding. Aang to fell to his knees, and crawled to Katara's side. When he got as close to her as he could, he was about four inches from her. "Katara..." He trailed as he took her hand in his, fingers in twinded. "Katara... You are warm..." He said as he lightly tighned his grip on her hand.

Katara gave a forced laugh. "I love you, Aang..." She said. "And I would face hell it's self to be with you..." Aang propped himself on one elbo. "Hell? ...It dos'nt suit you..." He said as he stroked her cheeck with a blood soaked hand. Katara gave a weak smile, and drew a final breath. Aang to passed out from the immense pain that wracked his body.

To Be Continued...


	15. 15 Itsumo

Nobody's Listening Chapter 15: Itsumo By KirariSoldier 

Hey people.

There will be use of Japanese in this chapter, and here is a key to help you:

Itsumo: Always Junketsu: Pruity Mizu: Water Wo Ai Ni: I Love you

Chinese/Mandarin for 'I love you...'

If you have any othe questions, feel free to ask.

Always,  
KirariSoldier

* * *

I remeber a meadow one morning in May.  
With a sky full of dreams that sailed in the day.  
I was dancing through green waves like the sea.  
For a moment in time I could feel I waa free...

There are waves of forgiveness and waves of regret.  
And the first waves of love I'll never forget.  
In the meadow that morning as I wandered alone.  
There where green waves yearning for life, still unknown...

Take me home to the meadow that cradles my heart.  
Where the waves reach as far as you can see.  
Take me home to the meadow - we've been to long apart.  
I can still hear you calling for me...

What I'd give to remeber that heavenly state.  
Just a moment in time - all mine to create.  
As I'm taking my last breath I know what I'll see.  
There'll be green waves forever out there waiting for me...

Take me home to the meadow that cradles my heart.  
Where the waves reach as far as you can see.  
Take me home to the meadow - we've been too long apart.  
I can still hear you calling for me...

Ann Hampton Callaway, "Green Waves" (composed for Secret Garden: Once in a red moon)

* * *

DREAM SEQUENCE

A green meadow by a calm sea on a summer's day.  
The blades moving with the wind, slowly. Katara and Aang walked through the tall grass, hand in hand, gazing out into the sea. "It's so peaceful..." Katara sighed dreamily as she looked to Aang with a bright smile. Aang smiled back and nodded. "I love you, Katara, I really do..." He said as he looked deep into her eyes. "Itsumo?" She asked. "Itumo." He placed a hand on her shoulder, thier lips meet in a sweet kiss.

END DREAM SEQUENCE

Katara lay on her newly cleaned bed. Her hand all the way to her forearm was warped in linen to help bones grow back into place. Her face bruised, and cuts across her forehead and right cheek. Hair tied into a messy ponytail. Aang lay on an exact same bed at her side. He too was covered in linen in various places to help bone grow back to place, and yet his physical wounds where nothing compared to that of his mental ones.

Suddenly his eyes flew open. He bolted upward from his lying postion. He looked around the room, and found Katara snoring softly in the bed next to his. Suki opened the door, and came silently into the room. "It's about time you came around." She said in her usual husky femme tone. "You've been out for two weeks." She added.

"Two weeks?" He said in question, his head swooned and landed back down one his pillow. "You bet. And for the past two weeks they have been rebuilding the Inn. Alot of damage you, Katara, and that pain Zuko caused." She said as she helped him up.  
"How is... How is Katara?" He asked, anxiety in his tone.  
"Ah? Oh, Katara? Been up and about several times. She has to learn how to walk again. And when Zuko tried to choke the life out of her, he left some pretty nasty marks on her neck. Looks as if someone tried to strangle her to death." Suki cringed as she looked over at Katara's neck.

"Never mind about Katara, how are you feeling?" Suki asked as she motioned to his arm.  
"Oh? I'm feeling great." He said as he moved his arm in a circular motion as if to stretch it. "Looks good. Should I wake Katara and have her replace the linen for you? She has been tending you for the past week now, staying at your side"  
She said as she cocked her head to Katara's sleeping form.

"Sure." He said as his attention was drawn to Katara's sleeping form. She turned to her left to face him, still in sleep, drool rolled down her cheek. Aang gave a slight laugh at this sight. Suki walked to Katara's bedside and shook her awake. "Katara. Katara, wake up." She said as she shook he shoulder more. Katara's eyes fluttered open from sleep and she sat up. "What, Suki? I was having such nice dream too..." She said with a sigh. Then she noticed Aang was out of his coma-tose state, lept out of bed, and to his side, and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Finally! Finally you're awake!" She said happily as she smothered him with kisses. "I thought you where going to lay there forever!" She said as she kissed him more. He grinned happily as Katara kissed him all over. "Okay, Okay. Katara, you need to redo his bandeges." Suki said as she handed Katara some linen and ointment. "Okay..." Katara said as she took the suppiles. Suki left the room, and slid the door closed.

Katara looked to his wound, and began to untie the knot that held the linen in place. She slowly unwrapped it, to reavel a deep cut on his upper arm, that was half healed, and was purple on the outer edges. "Ohh... It looks worse." Katara said as she started with new and clean linen. "This ointment might sting alitte, it's made from ground jade, moon stone, rosemary, and himura blossom. But the healing power of it is great, almost legendary. Your cut should be completely healed within a day or so, mabey a couple of hours if you are lucky." She said with a smile as she applied the ointment.

Almost instantly Aang jerked his head back in pain from the mixture. "Are you going to be alright?" She asked. Aang nodded,  
and she continued with her work. Soon all of his old linen had been replaced with new, and she was done. "There. All done." She said as she smiled at him. "You sure know alot about herbs and stuff... How did you know that jade and moon stone had healing effects?" He asked questioningly. "My mother was our village priestess. She would care for the injured, and help the poor. And was always there to help any one in need of somthing. And she had to know all about herbs and the such, being a priestess and all. And it was my destiny to take on the task of head priestess when she retired. And so she taught me all I know..." She trailed as memories of her mother flooded her head.

"Your mother sounds like she was a great woman..." Aang complimented as he patted her hand. "She was..." Katara said in responce. "Sehe really wa" She was cut of as Aang's lips met hers. Her eyes grew wide like deer in headlights, then closed to saver the sweet kiss. When they came apart for air, Katara questioned him: "What was that for?" She asked, dazed.  
"I've been alone for two weeks... I was so lonely..." He said as he stroked her cheek. "Yea... Lonly"  
Katara said as she removed his hand from her cheek.

To Be Continued...


	16. 16 Shining

Nobody's Listening Chapter 16: Shining By KirariSoldier 

Gomen, Gomen, Gomen! I have been horrible about updates! I haev spent the past week typing code for the website, and getting my grades up! (And I did it! WOOT! ) Here is Chapter 16, and very bitter sweet! I hope you all love it!

Always,  
KirariSoldier

* * *

A heart that's wounded will remember fear-  
A heart that's pained will lean on something-  
Stength is the fortress that encircles everything-  
Gentleness cannot be spoken of without knowing tears-  
Tonight, Tonight-  
Adorned with a wavering flame-  
Midnight Blue-

Oh, darkeness... Oh rain... Please, now tell me-  
Oh, Tsuki (moon), Oh Kaze (wind)... Please, now answer me-  
Far away... Far away... Distant, far away-  
What lies at the end of my journy-  
Piercing emtions are hidden from sight-  
Yet these emtions shall never disappear-  
Strenght is the proof the gazes upon everything-

Megumi Hayashibara, "Midnight Blue" (Slayers: The Motion Picture, Ending Theme)

* * *

"Lonely..." Katara muttered under her breath as she removed his hand from her cheek.  
"I need to know... What am I to you?" Aang slowly came from his sitting postion, to standing, and hoisted Katara into his arms. He walked over the slightly damp grass, moist with early morning dew, to the newly rebuilt gazebo. Placed her gently on a free bench. He stood in front of her, took her small hands in his, and kissed the top of her right hand.

"Katara, I love you. More than anything in the world. And what happened in Kyoshi, that means NOTHING to me. I promise, from the bottom of my heart, that I would never betray you. EVER"  
She looked at him, her eyes softened with happiness, tears of joy welled in her eyes. She bit her lip, wrapped her arms around him slowly, and then tightly. She clamped her eyes shut, to stay the tears from falling.

Aang drew away from the hug, saw that she was bitting her lip, and had started to draw blood.  
"Stop that..." He said in whisper as she gently placed an index finger on her lips, whipping away the blood. He looked deep into her eyes, suddenly felt aroused. He took her into a breath taking kiss, and licked her lips. "You are so beautiful it hurts..." Aang said almost to low to hear clearly.  
But Katara heard it, and tighten her hold on his neck as he kissed her neck, jaw, and cheek.

Katara shivered as he continued kissing her. "Please... Aang stop that... We are in a-" She was cut off as she was silenced by a kiss. She gave into him, and hugged him tighter than she had ever before.  
Aang quickly broke off for air a minute later, sweat glisening on his forehead from early morning summer heat. "Katara, will you marry me?" He asked nervously, panting from breath. "What?" Katara asked, after being harshly brought back into reality.

"Nani?" She asked, blinking furiosly. "I'm only going to ask one more time. Will you marry me?" At that instant she froze. "Me-marry you?" She asked, trying to blink back tears. "I - I don't know..." She trailed,  
looking to the ground. "Considering my age... And we have a mission to fulfill..." She said while shaking her head. "And kids? I don't know..." By this point, she was rambling. Aang out a hand over her mouth to silence her.

"You don't have to answer now, just promise me one thing." He said. "Promise me that you are mine, and I am yours, and that you belong to no one else but me. And that we will be married, when the time comes"  
He almost pleaded. "Of course, Aang... I will always be yours..." She said in a sweet voice as his arm encircled her neck. "I love you..." They said in unicen. They both laughed, forehead against forehead, looking deep into the depths of each others' souls.

To Be Continued...


	17. 17 Matrimony, Part 1

Nobody's Listening  
Chapter 17: Matrimony, Part 1  
By KirariSoldier

* * *

When it's early in the mornin-  
And my heart is feelin' lonely-  
Just thinkin' bout' you baby got me twisted-  
Don't know why I take it, just know it's drivin' me crazy-  
Don't know if it's right, got me tossin' n' turnin'-

When it's early in the morning, it's makin' it so I can't sleep-  
Just thinkin' bout' your beauty, it makes me breath-  
Hopeless in my home-  
Don't know what to do I think I'm in love-  
Then what am I fellin-  
What am I doin' wrong-

Frankie Jay (feat Baby Bash), "Obsession"

* * *

She had recieved a proposal of marrige, and the love of her life back all in one day.  
Katara sat on a chintz chair infront of a tri-fold mirrored vanity. Her asorted cosmetics lay askew in front of her. A small jade container holding liquid eyeliner, a small brush to apply it with, several other containers holding facial powder, cheek colour, lip colour.  
She looked into the mirrior, gazed upon her relfection and sighed.

Her reflection was that of a 15 year old girl turning into a sixteen year old woman. Shiny, auburn colored air that flowed down to her thighs, fair skin tone, deep, ocean colored orbs that enchant any person that gazes into them. She closed her eyes and took a deep sigh. "Married?" She questioned herself as she picked up a wooden brush and ran it through her locks. "Me, a wife?  
Cooking and cleaning? Caring for children?" She asked herself.

Aang stood outside of her door, listening intently, drinking her every word. "But it would be nice to have a normal life..." She trailed as her strokes with her brush became slower. "Mebey it would be best if we where married..." She convinced herself. Her brush strokes slowed until they slowed. She sighed and dropped her brush as Aang quickly opened the door.

"Katara..." Aang said quietly as she slowly walked to her. "Oh, Aang... It's you..." She said as she bent over the arm of her seat to retreve her brush. "I needed to see you again..." He said as he came up to her, wrapped his arms around her from behind. Katara giggled. "Aang..." She said playfully. "Happy Birth, Katara..." He said as he presented her with a small box. She took the box in her tiny hands, slowly opened it, and gasped at it's contents.

"AANG! OH MY GOD!" She said in disbelief as she almost dropped the container. Inside it held a golden ring, with a giant diamond in the middle. "Where did you get that!" She almost screamed.  
"Chill... Chill..." He said as he took the box from he posetion. "It's a gift, for your birthday. Happy Sweet Sixteen!" He said as he took the ring out of the box, and slid it onto her engament finger.

"I - I can't accept this. It's too much." Katara said as she tried to take the ring off her finger. "No,  
Katara, you deserve it!" Aang said. Then suddenly a mail courier burst through the door. "Miss Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, I have urgent news! Three rolls of parchment from the head of your village and his mother!" He said in a panic. "From Father and Gran Gran? Father came home!" She said, with much exitement. "Yes! Now please, take this parchment, I must be on my way!" He said as he took the rolls out of his messanger bag and handed them to her.

The man bowed, and left as quickly as he arrived. Katara hurridly unraveled the parchment, slid her cosmetics off of her vanity, and rolled it out onto the surface. Her eyes scanned the first scroll. Then the second, and finally the third. And by the third she was in tears. "Katara? What's wrong!" Aang asked as placed an arm around her shoulders. She snatched up the roll, threw it at Aang to read, and then ran to her bed, and covered her head with her pillow to muffle her sobs of agony.

Aang's eyes widened in fear, and the parchment slipped from his hands in shock. He too fell from his standing postion, and leaned on a wall for support. Niether of them spoke. Aang simple regained his compousure, stood,  
and left the room with out a word of good bye. Katara reemerged from the pillow, gave a scournful look that the rolled up parchment, and fell back onto her bed.

The sun was slowly setting, her room steadily darkened. She watched the shadows dance accross the ceiling,  
waiting utill the sun was completely beyond the horizon. She then fell into a trouble ridden sleep.

That folloing morning, every one, including Suki, had mounted Appa, and they had left Elysion. The trip back to the South pole was going to be a painfuly silent one, Katara thought. Katara just sat, staired out into the vast nothingness of ocean, and let her mind slip away... She dreamed she was free. Free from worries, free from danger, free from Zuko... Free from Zuko? Where did that come from? She thought to herself.

It was a three day long trip back to the South Pole, and when they arrived, they had been greated by a giant Fire Navy warship at her village docks. When Appa had finally landed, Katara was taken away by her father, grandmother, and five other men from the water tribe. She was lead to a newly pitched tent, that looked extavagent.

"Your Majesty, her is your bethrothed." Her father, a well built man in his early thirties, greeted Prince Zuko.  
"You! You are my bethrothed? The girl who helped the Avatar almost destroy me!" He spat, his words spittle on Katara's face. She backed away in disgust, but was no sooner pushed foward by her father.  
"Your Mejesty, I am very sorry for any injury that my Daughter may have inflicted on you or your navy,  
but if we are to seal this alliance, and you to gain your father's place on the throne, this is the only way."

Katara's father gave a deep bow, along with her grandmother. Katara clenched her teeth, anger seering through her viens. "Very well. Take her away, I wish to see her no more than I have too." He said, spittle once again ejected from his mouth. Katara gave a mental sigh and walked away with her father, grandmother,  
and the Water Tribe gaurds.

Katara's father, Isamu, walked into his tent, an elegant quaters fit for a king. Katara soon followed her father.  
She slowly walked into the tent, scared, frightened. "Katara, it's been so long." He said as he greeted his only daughter. She looked down, her bangs sheileding her eyes from view, and silent tears leaked from her azure eyes. When she did not answer, her father took her chin in his hand, gently pulling her face to look up at him. Only to be greeted by a teary eyed face of a waterbending princess. "Katara, why sheed tears? You knew this day was coming since you could remember. And remeber how you dreamed of it. Always talking of how you would live in a giant palace, servents tending your every whim." He said as he whiped away her tears, only to have more fall from her eyes.

"I remeber... " She said as she whiped her face with the cuff of her sleve. "But I have fallen in love..." He father froze.  
"Love? What are you talking about?" He asked, anger slowly surging. "With who have you betrayed you bethrothed for!" He spat. "Th- The Avatar, father." She said, lowering her eyes. "The Avatar? Are you kidding me! You know you are to marry Zuko and yet you go ahead and flownce the duty to your people, to your nation! Like you are just some common girl of the streets!" He yelled as he pushed her into a chair. "I'm sorry father!" She sobbed loudly as she covered her face with trembling hands.

"Tommorow, by Decree of law of the Southern Water Tribe, you are to be wed to Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. Then he will escort you to the Fire Nation capitol, Shinji Fukai, and you will become the Fire Nation's new Empress!" He snarled,  
and Katara gave a frightened yelp. "Do you understand me!" He demaned as he grabbed a handful of her hair. "Yes"  
She said, pain over taing her body. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" He demanded more fiercely this time, tightening his hold on her hair, ripping some from it's roots. "YES!" She screamed in pain as she was thrown to the floor.

"Now, to your quaters!" He yelled. And with that, Katara ran out of the tent, and to her own quaters. When she got there,  
Suki was sitting on a bed opposite hers, and was combing her hair. "Hey Katar-" He stopped as she saw her state. "What happened?" She asked, concern in her tone. Katara did not answer, but simply threw herself at her bed, and sobbed herself to sleep.

To Be Continued...


	18. 18 Matrimony, Part 2

Nobody's Listening  
Chapter 18: Matrimony, Part 2  
By KirariSoldier

* * *

The wheels of life keep turning,  
Spinning without control;  
The wheels of the heart keep yearning,  
For the sound of the singing soul.  
And nights are full of weeping,  
For sins of the past we've sown;  
But, tomorrow is ours for the keeping,  
Tomorrow the future's shown.

Lift your eyes and see the glory,  
Where the cycle of life is drawn;  
See the never-ending story.  
Come with me to the gates of dawn.

And whose is the hand who raises,  
The sun from the heaving sea?  
The power that ever amazes-  
We look, but never will see?

Lift your eyes and see the glory,  
Where the circle of life is drawn;  
See the never-ending story,  
Coem with me to the gates of dawn...

Bjorn Ole Rasch, "Gates of Dawn" (composed for Sercret Garden: Once in a red moon)

* * *

Katara woke at dawn the next morning. All in the camp was still, not a sound was to beheard. She queitly dressed in her suede and sheep skin tunic and parka once again. She walked out from her tent, cold artic air frigid aganist her skin. She breathed heavily as though she was gasping for air, she slowly walked, newly fallen snow crunched under her boots. She truged until she came to the water's edge. The Algol-Betelgese Ocean churning at it's edge as thought some wrong doing was going to happen.

She turned away from the ocean, heaved a deep breath, and walked back to her tent. She sneaked in, took her ice skates, and left as quietly as she had came. She started a brisk run up a hill, until she came to the frozen bank near the dock where the Fire Navy warship was docked. She walked onto the creaky dock, sat on the egde and removed her boots. She then carefully slid on her skates, laced them tight, and walked as best as she could. When she came to the frozen bank, she gingerly slid onto the ice. It had been over a year since she had last used her skates,  
and it felt great.

She spun around in a circle for a short while, then made and '8' symbol in the ice. She began to pick up speed, then Salchow jump, Layback spin, and finally a split jump. Unknowing to her, a special someone was gazing upon her dazling spectial on the ice. When she finally stopped herself with her toe pick, she came to kn0owlage of who was watching her. "Aang..." She said with surprize as she glided to him. "What are you doind here?" She asked, struggling to the shore. "Suki was awake when you snuck out. So she came and told me to keep and eye on you. Do you know how good you are on those things?" He asked as he slowly waded through the knee-deep slush.

"Yea... My mother taught me..." She said as she waltzed toward him. She trugded up onto the bank, took his hands in hers, and lead him onto the ice. "What are you doing!" He asked with a bemused look on his face. "It's fun!" She said as she let go his hands and speed up into a spiral.  
Aang slide too and fro on the ice until Katara came to his aid and helped him to his feet. "Have you ever ice skated?" She asked with pure amusment. "No..." He said with a slight blush. She took his hands, and started to spin around in a circle.

Katara and Aang laughed as they began to pick up more speed. When the finally came to a grindind hault. "Katara, can I ask you somthing"  
He asked. "Sure, what is it?" Aang gained his composure. "Why are you marring that Zuko guy?" He asked, hurt splawed accross his face.  
"It's a political marrige. Not fore love. My father arranged it before I was even born. I am the thing that will seal an alliance between the Fire Nation and Nothern and Southern Poles. I have no say in this, because I am but a mere woman. Nothing more than a man's property to use and abuse." She said as she whipped away tears with her cuff. Aang looked at her with sorrow shinning in his eyes.

He slowly walked over to her, trying not to slip on the ice, took the sides of her head in his hands, and kissed her full on the lips. 'Katara, is there any way to stop this?' He thought, his mind racing. When they broke the kiss, it was Katara's turn to speak. "I will not marry him. He is evil, decitefull, and down right rude. And it would be an insult to my people if I where to bear that barbarian children." She spat as she glided to the water's edge. "How do you plan to stop the wedding?"

"Simple, wedding or suicide." She said as she removed her skates and slid her boots on. "Suicide!" Aang yelped. "Are you INSANE!" He yelled. "No, but my father is not so dense as to pick unifacation over his only daughter. You will see." She said boldly as she marched to her father's tent. "You have more audacity than Sokka at times..." Aang sighed as he slowly followed her. When Katara entered her father's tent, her father was stading in front of a full lenght mirror while two attendent women dressed him in his armor. "Katara, should you be getting ready for the wedding?" He asked, not looking at her. "Father, I will not marry that mongal Zuko! If you force me to, I will kill myself infront of you, him, and the whole water tribe!" She said as she motioned to the highly polished sword that lay on his bed.

"You will, will you? Then you may do it now, infront me, and these attending women. No, infact, I will do it for you. I will not have women trying to rise up and take power. And you wonder how your mother was killed." He said coldly. "Mother? You killed mother!" Anger coursing through her viens and tears of anguish fell from her eyes.

To Be Continued...


	19. 19 Matrimony, Part 3

Nobody's Listening  
Chapter 19: Matrimony, Part 3  
By KirariSoldier

* * *

Late at night I think about you sometimes-  
I don't cry, I wonder if you're alright-  
Late at night I think about you sometimes-  
Wonder why I wonder if you are alright-  
Thinkin of the love we made-  
Rain around, out of town, now you're back again-

Confusing true love and pain-  
Threw it down, now I'm back on my feet again-  
Are you asleep, or are you still afraid of the dark-  
Hugs and kisses, pictures of romances-  
Things I wish I could do with out-  
How many nights did I wander in the dark-

Counting the sercrets of my heart-  
Now and then I wonder 'bout-  
Who's eating, sleeping with you now-  
How many times did I kiss you in the dark-  
Watching memories depart-

Utada, "Wonder 'Bout"

* * *

"Yo- You killed my mother!" Katara screamed. "Be quiet you damned child"  
Her father said as he grabbed her hair again and shoved her into a near-by chair. "You said she was murdered by Fire Nation warship guardians! You lied to me!" She screamed even louder. "I'll Kill YOU!" She screamed as she ran for her father's sheathed sword. She was immedatly stopped by her father who had his arm tightly binded around her neck.

"If you make another move, I will snap your neck in half!" He said feircly. Aang who was listening outside was horrifyed to hear what he had. Katara tried her best to remove his arm from her neck, on it have it tighten even more. Slight moans of pain came from her being. "Please..." She managed to sputter out.  
Her father let go of her neck and let her fall to the ground. Katara gave loud gasps for breath.

"Now, my wretched child, please sit and listen." He said calmly as he took his place on an elborate arm chair. He cleared his throat and began. "Yes.  
It was I who killed your mother. She was slowly gaining power over this tribe,  
putting me out of my postion of head of this village. She was to be only a thing to bear my children, and for amusement." Katara's eye widened at his words, and more than ever had she wanted to kill him. "You monster! How could you think of my mother in that way!" She said hotly.

"Girl, stay your foul tongue or you will end up like your mother." He said camly. "Why are you so hot tempered? I guess you get it from your mother's side..." He said as he beckoned to one of the attending women to get him some tea. "My mother! If I get it from any one it would be you!" She spat.  
"Me? Am I really that evil as you say?" He asked innocently. "You almost snapped my neck a couple of minutes ago!" Katara yelled. "Now, Child,  
I am most tired of your mouth. Go and ready yourself for the ceremony. I wish to see you no more." He said as he motioned to a sentry to usher her to her tent.

Katara trudged back to her tent. When she entered, she had come to find the the interior had changed in the 20 minutes she had been gone. In stead of 2 beds,  
a vanity, and nightstand, there was a giant folding screen with eloborate painting of cranes and sakura blossoms, 2 giant vanity's with over-sized chintz chairs, half a dozen attending women, and a very shaken and scared looking girl sitting in the corner on a stool. "Who are you?" Katara asked the girl kindly.

"M- Me?" The girl stuttered. "Yeah, what's your name?" Katara asked sweetly. "M-  
My name is Setsuna." Trembled the girl. "What are you dong here?" Katara asked.  
"I- I am to be the under queen-" The girl some how managaed to sputter. "Under queen?" Katara asked bewildered. "Yeah- If you can't coplete your job as high queen I become Prince Zuko's wife." She said as she tried to calm herself. "Well, Setsuna,  
I think you will make a very great high queen." Katara said as she helped Setsuna to her feet.

"What do you mean?" Setsuna asked in a calmer tone. "I mean that YOU are going to be the one joining Zuko at the alter today." Katara said as she motioned for an attending women to do her make-up and hair. "Me? How?" Setsuna questioned. "I will simply dorn the germents of a high queen, but it will be you who it's upon the throne at Shinji Fukai"  
Katara said as an attending women pulled her hair into a tight bun.

"How are you going to do that?" Setsuna asked, wanting to know more. "First of all, my father gave me a choice: High Queen or Death. I pick death over being married to that bastard Zuko. So I will simply declare my death sentence at the ceremony. You steep in, marry Zuko, go to Shinji Fukai, happily ever after." Katara struggled as the attending women fastened the bun with bobby pins and a long, transparent red ribbon.

Setsuna did not object to the plan, infact, she had grown quite taken too Zuko over the past few months. She watched Katara dress into the white bridal kimono. When Katara was finished with her preporations, she looked nothing like she had before. Her tanned skin had been covered by pale white powder, her lips ruby-red, eye lids overed in mauve, she looked a geisha, but was nothing close.

Then it was Setsuna's turn to dress. She was simply dressed in a red kimono, hair pulled back into a golden ribbon, and her facial make-up could rival Katara's in audacity. Soon the gong sounded, Katara was ushered out of the tent and to the alter. She was a sight for sore eyes, and looked more graceful than a swan. When she reached the shirne, Zuko was waiting for her, looking as if he was ready to go to battle.

"Father. I have made my decision. " Katara stated in a lady-like manner. "Princess Katara, what do you choose?  
Death or Matrimony?" He asked as he gripped his sheathed sword. "Death." A wave of shock rolled over the crowd.  
Some gasped, and others booed. "If that is what you wish." He said as he unsheathed his gleaming sword.  
He pointed the tip of the blade to her neck. "You, Princess, are to murder yourself in front of this assembly." He said as he lowered the blade to her hand. She slowly took hold, pointed the blade to her stomache, and kneeled down before her father.

"STOP!" Bellowed her father. "You, my child, are insane!" He said as he stole the sword from her hands, tossed it onto the snow. "Is this the cost of unifaction between two nations? The death of the innocent!" He spat, truley taken aback by Katara's stupidity. Tears streamed down from katara's eyes, making her eye liner run, leaving trials of tan on her ghostly pale white face. "OH Dad..." She said as she ran to her father. "Why? Why!" She repeated over and over.  
Her father hugged her tight. "Katara, I made the mistake of slaying something pure once. And it will NOT happen again."

Katara buried her face into her father's chest. Suddenly the world did'nt seem like such a bad place.  
"Katara, I will not force you to marry Zuko. But if you decline the wedding, our aliance will crumble, and the Fire Nation will attack our tribe." He said sternlty. "Don't worry, the Aliance won't fall!" She said as she pulled away from her father.  
"Are you going to marry Zuko?" He asked. "No, Setsuna is!" Katara said happily as she skipped of into the crowd. When she emmerged, she was dragging a frightened girl by her arm. "Father, Zuko, this is Setsuna. The under queen." Katara said mater-of-factly. "So you are the under queen." Zuko said as he approched the trembling maiden.

"Your beauty is impecible..." He said as he gazed into her eyes. She blushed, and began to calm. "Thank- Thank You..." She said,  
truly taken by his comment.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	20. 20 Es Amor

Nobody's Listening  
Chapter 20: Es Amor  
By KirariSolider

Hikari Lady- Ok, Katara's father arranged the betrothal between Zuko and Katara before she was born. When her father left to 'fight' with some people from the Earth Kingdom, he was really going to further to preporations for the marrige. Does that answer your question? If not, then ask for more info.

KirariSoldier

* * *

By the calm sea of the evening, we had lots of fun together-  
You, who are so warm to me, I saw your dream -  
Like this was our first love, our spirits were made to dance -  
Every time we passed by, we became so sweet with each other -

As we shined together, as we laughed together, the seasons went by us -  
I believed that the two of us would never change -

My love, that time we talked about the future-  
Ah, after it all, when I look back on it-  
Warm feelings are all I have -

In a city far away, now what kind of dream are you dreaming -  
Open the window, and I ask the cool wind for an answer -

My love, even if you fall in love with somebody somewhere -  
Ah, once in a while, remember us in that corner of your heart -

Fukami Rika, "Anata no Yume wo Mita wa" ("I Saw Your Dream", Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon)

* * *

That day it was Setsuna and Zuko who where joined in holy matrimony. All was happy and festive for the remainder of the day. Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Suki all sat around a small table in an eatery. "Now,  
that one problem has been solved, what about you two?" Suki questioned Katara and Aang. "Us? What do you mean?" Aang asked, purely dumb-founded. "Your wedding? When are you going to be married?" Suki asked, slowly becoming impatient with the air bender.

"I never thought about..." Katara trailed as she foundled her goblet of luke warm sweet tea. "Never?" Suki asked, her patience draining away from her being. "Sokka and I have already set a date and every thing"  
Suki said happily as Sokka hugged her. "Wait! You two are getting married! You never told me!" Katara and Aang said in unicen. "I thought you said you would!" Suki said as she looked up at her betrothed. "I-  
I must have forgot..." Sokka said as he laughed, trying to shake off the chagrin he was feeling at that moment.

"You dunce..." Suki sighed as she looked to Katara. "You need to start planning! And I can help!" She said with excitment shinning in her eyes. "Really! A wedding!" Katara said as she was quickly pulled into the same state as Suki. The two girls gabbed about various things, while Aang and Sokka retreated to another table, far accross the room. Both males looking extremly annoyied, ordered some sake and sat, soaking in thier misery.

"Why do woman always get worked up about these sort of things...?" Aang said as he heaved a deep sigh, then took a giant swig of his sake. "They are woman, that's why..." Sokka said in the same defeated tone, and chugged his sake as well. "Here, here!" Aang said in sarcasim as he raised his goblet to toast Sokka. "Right-O, avatar!" Sokka said, on the verge of becoming drunk. "Man, we should cut it with the sake..." Aang said as he placed a hand over his forehead, slowly gaining a head ache.

"Suki does this thing where she- she- slirps her noodles. It drives me insane... and she also thinks she can beat me at fishing-" Sokka said in between hiccups. "And she also leaves her dirty clothes on the floor- man, she gets to me-" Sokka added. "You think that is bad? Katara talks in her sleep! And she can see the future- I got it worse buddy-" Aang said, just about as drunk as Sokka. " 'I get to you', huh?" Said a very annoyed husky female vocie. "And I talk in my sleep!" Growled a more delicate femme vocie. Both men spun around in their seats to witness two enraged females standing behind them.

Suki and Katara looked as though flames had replaced thier normally cool auras. "And I 'slirp my noodles'!" Suki asked in a menacing vocie. " 'I got it worse becuase she can see the future'!" Questioned a truly livid Katara. "Suki!" squeaked Sokka as he dropped his goblet of sake. "Katara!" yelped Aang in fear. "Let's go Katara. Obvisouly we are nothing but a menace to these 'men'." Suki spat as she dragged Katara away by the arm. "Oh man!" Sokka said in fear of what was soon to come.

To Be Continued...


	21. 21 Wish upon a star

Nobody's Listening  
Chapter 21: Wish upon a star...  
By KirariSoldier

* * *

Out the window is the rain that blocked my plans "If you're sorry about today, come get me"  
I want to say, but it's no use

Though the dreams wished upon a star Come true one by one I can't catch up to you at all

Is today going to end in another three hours?  
We can see each other tomorrow, but I just want to hear "good night"  
I don't like fighting...

Though the dreams wished upon a star Come true one by one I can't catch up to you at all

If the dreams wished upon a star Come true one by one I want to get the closest to you

We have every day now, but I wish this would continue forever "I don't want to become a memory"

For certain...

Though the dreams wished upon a star Come true one by one I can't catch up to you at all

Since the dreams wished upon a star Come true one by one I want to get the closest to you

I wish we could be together Under a cloudless blue sky

Kawabe Chieko, "Hoshi ni Negai wo", "Wish upon a star"

* * *

Katara sat infront of her tri-fold mirrored vanity. "Men are such dolts..." She thought aloud, a disgusted look upon her face. "I know! They sit there on their drunk asses all day and complain about how we never do any thing worth while! And look at them! Ha!" Suki said with a triuphant laugh. Katara gave a slight laugh and a nod of approval as she ran her wodden brush through her long auburn colored mane.

"I need to go and practise my ice skating. Wanna come?" She asked suki as she slipped her wrist bracers on over her cuflets. "Sure, nothing else to do..." Suki replyed as she tied her hair back with deep forest colored ribbon. Today niether woman was wearing much make-up, but only sported eyeliner. "That looks like a great spot!" Katara said gleefuly as she pointed to the place where she had gone ice skating only days before.

Once more, Katara placed on her skates, laced them tight, and waltzed onto the ice. She wondered about for a few minutes, performing remeadial jumps here and there. Wanting to feel what she had not in a long time, she attempted a combonation of a layback spin and a butterfly. She landed it beautufully. "Wow, Katara!" Suki excliamed happily as she too glided onto the ice. "I could never be able to do that!" She said as she attempted a spilt jump, only to fall on her behind.

Katara tried her best to muffle her laugh, only to speed up and perform a perfect split jump. "Wow... I wish I was that good..." Suki said as she rubbed her behind. "All it takes is pratice!" Katara said with a smile as she glided more on the ice. She made a couple more death-defying jumps and spins, even a death drop, then finally decided to call it quits when Suki's no-stop whinning about how cold it was got to her. "Fine, fine! Let's go!" Katara said as she unlaced her skates.

They trodded back to thier tent, only to find Aang and Sokka waiting at the entrance, looking highly vulnerable.  
"What happened to you two?" Katara asked as she slipped in the tent. "Gran Gran gaves us a talking too"  
Sokka said, trying not to recall the horrible event. "Ha! Serves you right! Talking about us that way!" Katara said with a haughty, 'I'm better that you' tone. "Yea! What she said-" Suki said as pain spiked her back as she sat down.

"What's wrong, Suki?" Sokka asked as he came too. "Me and Katara went ice skating, and let's just say, I will never attempt a spilt jump again..." She said with a faint laugh. "I know! I can't keep up either!" Aang added,  
only to make Katara blush. "You guys make it sound like I am some sort of speed demon or somthing..." Katara said as she turned away, sulking. "No, we just suck at ice skating." Sokka said bluntly.

"Yea, yea, what ever." Katara said, slightly annoyed. "Hey! Where are you going!" Aang called to her. "Me? I want some tea, and you people just want to sit and complain, wallow in your misery, so I decided to go alone"  
She continued to walk. "Wait!" Aang called to her, "Let's have some tea toghter. Just you and me." He said as he took her hand in his, kissed it. "Okay..." She said, her heart slowly beginging to melt.

They walked hand in hand until they came upon the same eatery in which thier small despute had happened erlier that day. They walked into the eatery, took a place, and order a tea pot of hot green tea with honey. Aang gazed upon Katara, looked deep in her eyes. Thier eyes locked for second, then she quickly drew her eyes away, blushing.  
"Why do you blush?" He asked as he tucked her hair behind her ear. "Are you embarresed?" He asked sweetly.  
"No... It's not that..." She trailed as she looked out a window. The sun had setted, and it was slowly starting to snow.

'What is it?" He asked as he took her hand. "I was just thinking... When are we going to... um..." She blushed a deeper crimson, adverted her eyes from is gaze. "Get married..." She said with embaressment. "I will get married at any time.  
Hell, I would do it now." He said as he tightened his hold on her hands.

To Be Continued...


	22. 22 Clipped Wings

Nobody's Listening  
Chapter 22: Clipped Wings  
By KirariSoldier 

Hey people!  
Gomen, gomen, gomen! I have not been able to update like I would have normaly liked to!  
I am still a little shell-shocked over an event that has changed my life as I know it. But I will still continue this story! Thank you for over 300 kind reviews! I love you all to bits! )  
I wish there was something I could give you in return for reviewing, but all I can do at the moment is give you this peice of news:

IN BETWEEN DREAMS HAS IT'S OWN DOMAIN! THANKS TO A GENROUS SPONSER I HAVE BEEN ABLE TO BUY MY OWN DOMAIN, PREMIUM WEBHOSTING, NEW GRAPHIC MAKING SOFTWARE, AND EVEN EMAIL FOR ALL OF YOU! THIS VERY, VERY SWEET DONAR HAD DONATED A TOTAL OF 200.00 DOLLARS TO MAKE THIS SITE BETTER!  
BELIVE ME, I DID NOT ASK FOR THIS MONEY, BUT HE SAID IS WAS BURNING A WHOLE IN HIS POCKET AND HE WANTED TO PUT IT TO GOOD USE! AND THANKS TO HIM,  
YOU ALL WILL BE VISITING THE VERSION IN BETWEEN DREAMS HAS EVER BEEN IN! BUT KEEP IN MIND, I STILL HAVE NOT PUT THE DOMAIN TO USE, SO THE SUB-DOMAIN I AM USING THROUGH TRIPOD WILL STAY ONLINE UNTIL MAY 21ST, THAT IS WHEN THE NEWEST VERSION AND THE DOMAIN WILL BE PUBLISHED AND ONLINE! I WILL UPDATE THE SITE LIKE I HAVE BEEN DOING, SO DO NOT FRET-SO! NOBODY LEAVE'S COMMENTS ON THE COMMENTS FORM! COME ONE PEOPLE, I WANT YOUR OPINONS AND THOUGHTS ON HOW TO MAKE THE SITE BETTER!

* * *

Notice me... Take my hand.  
Why are we strangers when... our love is strong.  
Why carry on without me?  
Every time I try to fly, I fall without my wings... I feel so small.  
I guess I need you baby.  
And every time I see you in my dreams... I see your face, it's haunting me.  
I guess I need you baby...

I make-belive... That you are here.  
It's the only way, I see clear.  
What have I done?  
You seem to move un-easy.  
And every time I try to fly, I fall without my wings... I feel so small.  
I guess I need you baby...

Brittney Spears, "Every Time"

* * *

Katara and Aang slept sound. Wrapped in each other's arms, morning light pooled into their tent as a sloping figure truged into the strong-hold. "Katara... Katara..." Said an old, gruff female vocie as she gently shook her granddaugter awake. "Katara, please,  
get up this instant!" The old woman demaned. Katara shifted, waking Aang. "What is it?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes. "Katara, you have a visoter!" The old woman said as she helped Katara from her sleep place. "Who is it?" Katara asked grogily.  
"He says he is from the Earth Kingdom. Looks like an earth bender to me."' Gran-Gran said as she laid out Katara's parka and tunic for her. "Earth bender?" Katara mumbled sleepily as she fell back down onto the bed.

"Come on, get up..." Aang said as he slowly nuged her. "Mmhmmhhmm" Katara moaned softly as she buried her face in her down-pillow. "Why are you like this?" Aang asked as he tried his best to pluck her from her bed; only to have her take hold of th sheets and hold on for dear-life. "I can't go!" Katara screamed as she tried her best to get out of his hold. "WHY?" Aang demaned, he had won the match. "Because"  
Was all Katara said. "Because, why?" Aang prodded her on more. "Because... It's Haru"  
Katara said as she blushed furiously. "Haru? You mean the Haru we saved from the Fire Benders? The one who made a move on you before we left?" Aang asked, slowly becomeing annyoed.

"Yeah..." Katara squeaked. "Man.. How are we going to get you out of this one?" He asked as he scratched his head in confusion. "Well... I could always act like I don't know him..." Katara suggested. "Impossible, the guy made a move on you. I doubt he would forget you this fast." Katara gave a nod of approval at his words. "I could always put on a cloak and hide out in the Mizu Eatry..." Katara suggested. "Yes! That is what you will do! I will take you there myself!" Katara smiled. She quicly dressed, flung her long, flowing azure cloak over her shoulders, pulled the hood over her face, and left the tent. Her face shrowed in shadow as she and Aang made way over the icey ground.

Aang took hold of her shoulders from behind, and guided her. "You know, you look really nice in that thing... Why don't you wear it more often?" He asked in a suductive tone. "Aang.  
Stop it..." She begged as they made way to the diner. The Haru spotted Aang. "Aang! Hey, Aang!" Haru called out happily. Aang froze. He slowly truned around, but made sure that Katara's face was not shown. "Hey, Aang! What's up!" Haru shouted happily. "Hey-  
um- what is up?" Aang responed. "Nothing! But have you seen Katara any where?" He asked as he looked over Aang's head. "Naw... I haven't seen her for days... " Aang lied.  
"Really? I need to talk to her about something."

"About what?" Aang questioned, becomeing curuios about what the earth bender wanted to talk to his fiance about. "Oh... Well... I think that is between Katara and I..." Haru answered, his attitude starting to flare. "Really? Well, before you speak to her, you need to get through me first." Aang said, standing his gound. "Is that so? And why would that be"  
Haru asked, his anger boiling. "Becuase, we are ingaged to be married!" Aang shouted so load that many passers-by turned their heads to watch. Haru's feature's froze. "In-  
Ingaged?" He asked nervously. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

And with those words, Haru hurried off...

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	23. 23 I Would

Nobody's Listening  
Chapter 23: I Would  
By KirariSoldier

* * *

I would give my life for you-  
You mean the world to me-  
_(Chorus: Baby, Baby, Baby)  
_You know I love you-  
_(Chorus: Come on, yea, yea)  
_Toghter we can run away-  
Just me and you-  
Will you run away with me?-

The day I wrote these words for you I cried-  
I could have died that day, a happy and complete man-  
'Cause in the palm of my hands every thin' I dreamed fo' and mo-  
And you know that I'm down for your's-  
The reason that I made you my wife-  
Is 'cause you see me, the real me-  
And love me uncondintionally-  
And that's why I breathe and live for you and the kids-

You are more than this fame could ever give-  
And know my life is satisfyed and complete-  
My visions' comin' true of me and you, right, right-  
Placin' rings on each other's fingers, sayin' "I do-  
You stuck with me through my thick and my thin-  
I love you-

Frankie Jay, "I Would"

* * *

Haru sat alone at a bar looking sullen. "Man- (hic) -She just left- (hic) me- (hic) for that avatar-  
(hic) guy-" Haru said inbetween druken hiccups. "Hey, life is tough. Why do you think I run this bar?" The Bar Tender said with annyonce. "Ok bub, you need to leave, closing time." The Bar Keep said in a gruff, surly vocie. "Sure! Heidi Ho! Whee-- I'm out!" Haru said with druken laughter as he stumbled out of the bar. He made his way down the street, passers-by casting dark glances at his druken form. "Such a disgrace." One village woman gossiped to another. "HoHo! These young men get more unresponcible every day!" The other woman responed with a disgusted look.

As Haru stumbled and tripped down the street, Katara's camp came into view. He continued to walk until he came to her tent. He quickly walked into her tent to find Katara and Aang kissing passionatly. "Hey- (hic) Dude- (hic) What are you doing with my girl- (hic)" Haru questioned in his druken tone. "Haru! Are you drunk!" Katara said as she lept from her current spot under Aang's being. "Hey, Katara? What are you doing?" Aang questioned looking like he could kill Haru. "Aang!  
He's drunk! He needs a detoxe!" Katara almost screamed. "Ok, but make it quick!" Aang demanded as he lounged back out on her bed.

Katara took hold of Haru's shoulders and guided him out of her tent, and to her attending women's tent. "Ayaka,  
this is Haru. Haru, this is Ayaka. Ayaka, he needs a detoxe quick!" Katara said as she pulled up a chintz chair for Haru to sit. "Ok Miss Katara. Should we begin immediatly?" Ayaka, Katara's Lady-In-Waiting asked in a curtious tone. "Yes! Other wise he will passout! My guess is that he had way too much of that imported wine from Shinji Fukai." Katara said as she whipped a damp cloth across Haru's forehead. "Yes, Ma'am." Ayaka said as she took hold of a deep basin and began to fill it with various herb mixtures and concoctions.

Soon the basin was filled to the brim with a foul-smelling mixture of Satarian orchid, Enchanted barley from the Lunar Planes of Elysion, dried Jupitarian rose petals, and essence of Unagi Eel. The mixture smelled horid, but Haru was made to devour the whole basin. "What is this!" Haru said in disgust as he tried to spit the potion out. "Our special Detoxe formula. You where about to pass out from too much wine." Katara said as she helped the newly sane Haru to Ayaka's bed. "Ayaka, will you excuse us?" Katara requested in a regal way. "Yes, Ma'am." And with that last word,  
Ayaka was gone. Katara looked back to Haru. Her heart began to pound excitedly. The sight of him with his dark, raven locks stuck to his face. Glistening sweat on his face gave him an exotic look. He enchanted her. She took in every ounce of his shirtless-body.

The perfectly toned muscular chest, skin tanned to perfection. He was a shirtless wounder. At the moment Katara's heart skipped a beat. Why was she feeling these emotion of arousal from one who was not her bethrothed? 'Stop! Stop! Stop!' She mentally scolded herself for having such thoughts. 'Haru may look perfect... All that muscle on one MAN... What a'  
The she gave herself a mental lurch as she tried to pull her head out of the gutter. And then his perfect hand met her perfect cheek. His perfect lips met her perfect ones. It was a moment of pure bliss. One they had shared before. Katara's eyes closed in pleasure as she deepened the kiss. Then her eyes shot open when she realized what she was doing, pulled away from what seemed a living god.

"What just hap--" She was cut off by Haru. "Katara, why do you love him?" He asked as he caressed her cheek with a thumb. Katara did not answer. She savored the touch of his skin on her skin, and put her body to his. At her actions Haru let out a yelp of surprise. "What are you doing?" He asked with a suductive look on his face. "I don't know." Katara said as he pressed her lips to his, placing a vicous kiss upon him. Suddenly Hary took her actions as a sign, and layed her on her back. "What are we doing?" She asked, her eyes glazed with passion. "Who do you love?" He asked as he placed his lips to her neck. "I- I- don't know-" She said as she was suddenly over come with sadness. Why had she gone this far with a blast-from-the-past?

To Be Continued...

* * *

**_Hey peoples! Gomen ne that I hae been soooo terrible about updates. Life just seems to be getting in the way of everything lately... And not to mention that I am getting ready for the newest version of In Between Dreams to come online. But, I will most definetly update tommorow! So, the dreaded, cliffy! And about the KataraxHaru thing in this... I thought the story needed to be spiced up a little, and I did!Review! _**


	24. 24 Katarian Berenices Ara XII

Nobody's Listening  
Chapter 24: Katarian Berenices Ara XII  
By KirariSoldier

* * *

Why do you people flame me for writing what I want to? Does freedom of speech not exist anymore? Am I to write what would only please YOU? What about what I want, what every one else wants. And I am sooo tired of people flaming me in spanish. If you must know, I speak spanish myself. And I can translate EVERY THING you write. You know who you are. Do I flame your stories repeatedly like you do mine. NO. So don't do it to mine, and we will get along just fine. And as for you people flaming me through email, you have all been reported to and your respective ISPs have been contacted. I am in no situtaion to be bullied around by nasty people. This is my final word. If this continues, expect this story to be cut short.

KirariSoldier

* * *

Everybody's got thier problems-  
Everybody says the says the same thing to you-  
"It's just a matter how you solve them-  
"And knowing how to change the things you've been through-  
I feel I've come to realize How fast life can be comprimised-  
Step back to see what's going on-  
I can't belive this happened to you-

This happened to you-  
It's just a problem that I'm faced with-  
Complications and adverse this life-  
With all these pictures running through my mind-  
Knowing endless, conciquences-  
I feel so useless in this-  
Part of me, part of me, part of me-

Sum 41, "The Hell Song"

* * *

She lay in bed, staring up at the canvus ceiling of her tent. She wirthed around in the heat of her bed covers. It was midnight, she could not sleep. Recounting the day's events like it had happened only moments early. As Suki snored on the bed opposite her, Katara emmerged from her cocoon of silken sheets and heavy blankets. The thin Tatami flooring was nothing to protect her feet from the harsh cold of the icy ground as she stumbled to the chest at the end of her bed. As Katara undid the locks, a thought crossed her mind. What if they came looking for her? What would happen if he found out what had happened. She let the thought slip from her concious and she countiued her pursuit for her parka, thick leather-bound boots, and knap-sack. She would run for it.

She removed her night clothes and replaced them with her thick, navy colored cotton robe, arm bracers,  
and tight-fitting combat pants. She drew her sash tight, slipped on her parka, and bound her boots tightly so they would not slip on her treck to the next village over. The only thing left to do was pack. She undid the knot that held the draw-string to her knap-sack closed and opened the bag. There was a fair amount of room for one pair of clothes, her skates, and two days worth of provisions. Once every thing was packed,  
she flung the pack over her back, and slipped out of the tent with great stealth.

She ran quickly, the newly-fallen ice crunched under her feet as she went. But then she stopped mid-sprint.  
'I should leave a sheaf of parchment.' She told herself. She head back to the camp, and quickly wrote up a letter as follows:

Dearest Aang,

I feel that this outcome is somewhat hard to bere for the both you and I. But it is for the best.  
I have currently taken leave from this camp, this life, and everyone in it bounderys. But I would like you to know, most of all, my love for you is eternal, and shall never diminsh. If you wish to seek me out, I will be taking residence in the next village, Yubikiri. Until then, I wish to be left in peace, left to myself. With all my love.

Love,  
Katarian Berenices Ara XII

Katara signed her full name in particularly elegant scrawl. Shen then rolled the scroll up, tied it with a gold satin ribbon, placed it on Aang's bedside table, and left.

* * *

"YUBIKIRI!" Aang screamed as he read Katara's parchment. "What is she gonna do next? Try to sprout wings and fly to the sea of serenity and back!" He said at the top of his vocie, now in a defeated sitting postion on the ground with Sokka and Suki curled up in a chintz chair in front of him. "So, when do we leave"  
Asked Suki's husky female vocie as she nuzzled Sokka's neck. "Leave?" Asked a vocie from out side the tent.  
Haru stepped inside of the tent to find Aang, Sokka, and Suki staring at him with heavy gazes. "Where are we going?" He asked in his smooth, masculin tone. "Who is 'we' ?" Aang quited sarcasticly as he shot Haru a gaze of hatred. "Well, I though I would be able to help out one way or another."

The group gave him a look, but he sat down none-the-less. "So, where are 'we' going?" He asked once again.  
"Take a look pretty-boy." Aang said as he paced Haru the parchment. "What! She ran! What for!" He asked,  
his vocie suddenly unsteady. "Why would she-?" He stuttered as he dropped the paper. His heart pounded in his head, his legs gave way, and he feel the Tatami flooring below. "We need to leave. NOW." He said as he suddenly got to his feet, a sick feeling forming in the pit of his stomache. "Why the sudden change of heart,  
pretty boy?" Sokka asked as he watched Haru leave in a huff.

"Well, that settles it, we are going to Yubikiri." Suki said as she removed herself from Sokka. Within the hour the had packed Appa, mounted his sadle, and where off to Yubikiri.

* * *

Katara made a fist, extended it as far as she could, and rushed them into a circular motion. A rush of water came gushing out of her palms, turned to Icicles and shattered as they fell to the hard ground below. "Excellent!  
That was very nice, Katarian!" An older woman, about the age of 30 or so, gleefully as she patted Katara on the back. "Now, practise your mist creating technique!" The woman encourged. "Mmm!" Katara said as she nodded her head, moved her arms above her head, said a phrase in Water Tribe Dialect, and in an instant a viel of mist so thick was conjured from her hands that mizu doves could not penetrate it. "Wonderful! This is amazing! You've made the best progress I have ever seen! Even thought the royal blood courses throught your viens, it is the soul of the Aquila Senshi that lives deep in your heart!"

Katara gave a girlish giggle and continued to conjure diffrent forms of water. Ice, Snow, Flurries, Rain, Mist, Fog, you name it, she conjured it with the flick on her wrist, "My, Katarain! I think you are ready to be blessed upon with the Aquila arm bracers! Are you ready!" Her sensei asked enthusiasticly as she opened a very handsome, wodden box made from Cherry Wood. "WOW! By the gods! Those are beautiful!" Katara gawked as she placed the solid gold and sapphire bracers upon her arms. She gazed lovingly at the bracers, and began to summon the forces of water even better than before.

* * *

Aang, Sokka, and Suki arrived at Yubikiri late that day. They where greeted by the village head, a young woman about 24 years old. "Welcome to Yubikiri, travlers. My name is Sutera, and I am head Priestess of this Village. May I help you in anyway?" Sutera said in a curtious manner, bowed deeply to show respect. "Miss Sutera, I am looking for one 'Katarian Berenices Ara XII'. Would you know if she is currently within rescidence with your people?" Haru asked in a smooth, regal tone. "Yes, my good sur. She is currently staying with us to under go extensive Water Bending traing.  
And it is my displeasure to say, but she is not to be interrupted for another 6 days. Until her session is over, she is to stay away from every other living being but myself. For we are sensei and pupil."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	25. 25 After the Storm, Part 1

Nobody's Listening Chapter 25: After the Storm, Part 1 By KirariSoldier

They see me in the magazines-  
I'm the one they want to be-  
Still don't feel I'm good enough-  
Still don't feel I'm strong enough-  
I stand up and I'm pushed back down-  
And every opion now, it makes me feel un-human-  
Give in' and give in-  
To be worthy-

To feel beautiful in this skin-  
To feel beautiful in this skin-  
Love the skin I'm in-  
Love me for me, for me-  
I'm covered in this skin-  
Be covered in this skin-

(Chorus: Woow oohh oh)  
So tell me what is wrong with me-  
I'm the girl with every thing-  
So why am I not strong enough-  
I wanna be strong enough-  
To tell you how I really feel-  
So don't tell me-

-Jessica Simpson, "In This Skin"

"Six days..." Aang mumbled grumpily as he sat in a dusgruntled way on Appa's sattle. Suki and Sokka where no where to be found, and Haru was too busy mopping about. For the past couple of hours Aang had taken to sitting in Appa's empty sattle and complaining about how he would not ever see Katara again, how he was going to die every time he sneezed, and how cold it was. Then suddenly Katara appered over the edge of Appa's sattle.  
Aang was sitting cross-legged and staring out into the horizon. Katara slowly and silenty crept behind him. When she was but a few inches behind him, she gently ran a finger down the back of his neck, following the trail of blue painted upon his skin.

Aang assuming it was a fly, tried to swat her hand away. Katara would stop for a moment, then continue her attempts to get him to notice her. This attempt went on for five minutes before Aang finally got the picture and whipped his head around to see the object of his annoyance only to find Katara sitting on her knees, clutching her stomach,  
tears of laughter rolling down her flushed cheeks. Aang's eyes lit with happiness as he pounced onto Katara. "Hey! What are you doing!" She asked as she tried to gather herself.

After Katara composed herself, Aang spoke. "Katara, how did you get out of training?" Aang questioned as he took her in his arms. "Ah... Nothing special. I just snuck off when she was busy yelling at her attendents." Katara said triupantly as she settled into Aang's lap. They where silent for a good 15 minutes before Aang broke the silence. "Why did you run off?"

Katara just sat, looking up into the night sky. She had nothing to say. It was as if conversation had run dry. "I really don't know..." She said as she gazed lovingly at the stars. "I guess I just needed to clear my head..." She said in a slow, tired tone as she wrapped her arms around Aang's neck. "Katara, I love you." Aang said in complete whisper.  
"I love you, too...Aang..." Katara trialed as she gazed into his eyes. Thier lips met. Each placed fragile and needy kisses on the other's lips. Aang let his hands graze Katara'a chest, waist, and thighs. "Katara... I- I need you..." He said as he trembled from head to toe.

Katara gave a moan in responce, which he took to be a form of 'yes'. Katara's parka slipped from her body, and fell to the saddle below. BOOM! A giant explosion happened not 100 feet away from where Katara and Aang where. The explosion rocked the sea, creating giant waves of artic ice water that spawned over 200 feet tall. The waves engulfed all in it's path, including Aang and Katara who were drawn into the under-towe.

Aang and Katara, bound by the sash that Katara used to hold her robe with, continued to sink farther down to the depths of the Fornax-Orion sea. Suddenly Aang's being began to glow a deep aqua, illuminating the depths, began to surge to the top. His avatar had completely taken over his body. When he emmerged from the ocean, nothing was what it had been before the giant wave. The great city that had once stood proud over them was in ruins, bodies lay lifeless every where, rubble, dirt, and ice all littered the ground. Not soon after Commander Zhao appered over the horizon with more than 5000 troups behind him. Ready to attack at any moment.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	26. 26 After the Storm, Part 2

Nobody's Listening  
Chapter 26: After the Storm, Part 2  
By KirariSoldier 

Current State: Listening to Baby V.O.X and munching pocky

Hey peps!  
Gomen, Gomen, Gomen that this chapter is soooo late! But I have been so busy with the new domain (now up: and getting my hostees in working order! Whew.  
finally I finished this chappie... Well, enjoy and visit the new site!

Always,  
KirariSoldier

* * *

Do you have to go I have to let you go now Do you have to go I have to let you go now

Amumardo hajima gunyanga irohge urge nwadwo jongmar goenchanha niga ne gyothe isso molladon go pun weroume igsughan na inde

Mianhe hajima tonado doe to dashi yejonuro doragamyon doe ni mam phyonanhe jirsu ige gutero doragaso norur ijojurge

Please tell me I've got to make him come back to me I should say Don't leave me Baby don't ever leave nar boryosonun andoendago gureson andoendago Deep in my soul I know that you're my destiny hajiman norur bud jabasonun andoe honjaso himdur dorado nor boneyaman he

I can't be your lover anymore I can't be your lover anymore No more anymore I can't be your lover anymore I can't be your lover anymore No more anymore

Gog jongdo hajima morunche he jaku nega guromyon medallige doe nuni apha nunmuri goyodon go pun gumbang nanun goenchanha jirthende

Please tell me I've got to make him come back to me I should say Don't leave me Baby don't ever leave nar boryosonun andoendago gureson andoendago Deep in my soul I know that you're my destiny hajiman norur bud jabasonun andoe honjaso himdur dorado nor boneyaman he

But something tells me jebal nar tonaji mallago norur bud jabgo ewonhamyonso marur heborka Don't leave me tonight Don't leave me tonight

Deep in my soul I know that you're my destiny hajiman norur bud jabasonun andoe honjaso himdur dorado nor boneyaman he

Do you have to go I have to let you go now Do you have to go I have to let you go now Do you have to go I have to let you go now Do you have to go I have to let you go now

Baby V.O.X, "Go"

* * *

Aang and Zhao stood face-to-face. Zhao with an evil glint in his eyes. Aang's eyes glowing aqua. "So. This is the great Avatar." Zhao spat as he glared at Aang. "A mere child." He added as he stepped closer to Aang. Aang stood silent, Katara lye in his arms, motionless and ashen-faced. Aang moved backward and slowly walked a far distance from Zhao, gingerly placed Katara on the blood soaked ground, and then turned back to face Zhao. Zhao gave a laugh of triuph. Soon after Zhao began his evil, shrill cackle some would call laughter, a swirling vortex of air formed around his being.

"Oh, wow. Look at the special effects." Zhao mocked as he laughed even harder. Power surged through Aang like it had never before. He felt strong. He felt invincible. Suddenly know-how of all bending arts came to him. Earth...Water...Fire...Air... He could control them all. He raised his hands over his head, the blue markings on his body glowing with a mighty light, water surged from his palms. "Mizu..." He muttered in an enchanting vocie. Zhao was suddenly over taken by a giant wave of artic water. His soldiers just watched as he was manupilated by Aang.

Zhao shouted at the top of his lounges: "ATTACK! ATTACK HIM NOW!" In a raspy, gargling vocie as blood was caughed up from his mouth.  
All 5000 of his soldiers began thier assult in one, swift motion. In the second that they where summoned, they had crushed Zhao under thier own feet. The men let out a battle cry as the unsheathed highly polished swords, spears, tridents, and maces. Aang cast a barrier around himself,  
glowing more so than he. As each man came into contact with it, they where thrown into the air by an electric current.

Every thing that happened in that short, 60 second period could be retold by it's one eye witness. A girl of 16. The last of her kind, and a royal at that. The only eye witness of the historical event that lead to the over throw of the Kanashii Dynasty of the Fire Nation was Water Bending Princess Katarian Berencies Ara XII. Some how she had regaind conciousness and saw the whole blood and gore spectical.

* * *

/ 1 week later... /

Katara sat at an elaborate table. She was dressed in the finest silks, jewels, and precious metals most coudl only dream to own. Her hair was drawn back into a tight bun, and held together with a turqiose pin engraved with the Imperial Water Tribe crest. Decked in breath-taking greens,  
brilliant shades of blue, and extraordinary hues of teal, the future empress of all water tribes north and south look like a goddess on earth. "Imperial highness, your brother, Prince Sokka Ophiuchus Ara XI and the Avatar have requested an audiance. Should they be permitted to enter her highness's chambers?" A sentry asked in a regal tone. "Yes, Sephus, let them enter." Katara said in a dulled, tone of bordum.

At that moment, two sentry guided the huge holly doors open and Sokka and Aang where escorted in. Aang's eye almost popped out of his head as he saw Katara sitting upon her high-backed chintz chair reviewing a giant scroll of parchment. "Hey Katara..." Sokka said as he plopped himself down on a huge pile of coushins. Katara did not answer, she simply went back to her reading. "So... where is Suki?" Katara finally asked as her eyes still scanned the paper, although she was not reading it. Sokka heaved a dramatic sigh.

"She is in her room... She has been so moody lately! And she eats every thing she can get her hands on!" Sokka said, a look of worry over came his normally stone-like features. "And she gets sick to her stomache alot..." He trailed as Katara looked up at him with a look of astonishment on her heavily make-uped face. "Sick? When does she get sick?" Katara asked as she gave a look of happiniess to Aang, who was sitting cluelessly accross from her. "Like when you first wake up?" Aang asked, finally getting hold of water Katara was trying to pointe out. "Yeah... She yacks all the time.  
Expecially in the morning..." Sokka said, still in his own little world of remorse.

"Sokka, do you know why she is: 1. Getting Morning Sickness. 2. Eating everything in site. 3. Taking every thing you say literally." Katara asked as she winked at Aang. "No. Do you know why?" Sokka asked, a small glint of hope shinning in his eyes. Katara covered her face with her silken sleave to muffle her girlish giggles at her brothers blunt stupidity. "Ss-Sok-kk-aa-," Katara started, still trying to contain the laugh that wanted to escape her. "S-suukii'ss preg-naant-" Katara could not hold her giggles anymore. She burst out into a fit of hysterical laughter, falling out of her chair in the proccess. Aang was in that state too, clutching his stomache, tears of laughter flowing from his eyes.

"WHAT!" Sokka yelled in suprise as he lept from his perch on the pillows. "SUKI'S HAVING A BABY! I'M A FATHER!" Then a totaly grin of happiness spread accross his face. "I'm going to be a father..." Katara and Aang's laughter took an abrupt hault as they came to realization. "Sokka's a dad..." Aang said as he glanced over to Katara who was trying to regain her royal composure. Katara gazed back at him and suddenly blushed. Sokka burst out of the room to go and greet Suki with the news (she was after all carrying the child).

Aang and Katara where to only being left in the room after Sokka's departure. "So..." Katara began as she fiddled with her sleeve. "So...Sokka's a dad now"  
Aang said, trying to spark a conversation. "Yeah...I'm an aunt now..." She said as she looked to the floor. "I feel old..." She said with a slight giggle. "You feel old? Try being frozen alive in an ice berg for 100 years and then talk to me." He said playfully as he slowly approched her. Katara gave a short laugh as his joke. "So...Empress Katara of the Imperial Water tribes...may I ask thy a question?"

"Off course..." Katara said in a sort tone. "When is it our turn..." Aang asked as he took her hand in his. "...to be joined by holy matrimony?" He asked as he kissed her palm. Katara shuttered under his touch. "When does destiny allow us to be joined as one?" Katara asked him, her eyes glazed over with love for the 17 year old Air Bender. "There is no destiny... We control when and where things happen..." He said in a whisper. "Then I say we meet under the alter tommorow..." Katara said as she withdrew her palm from his grasp.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	27. 27 I can too, dream of me and you

Nobody's Listening  
Chapter 27: I can too, Dream about you and me...  
By KirariSoldier 

Hey peoples... Just here to answer some questoins for curious readers.

Q: "How did Katara become the Imperial Empress of the Water Tribe"  
A: Katara became (or is still yet to become) the Imperial Empress of the Southern and Northen Water Tribes by: A) Being of Royal heritage and blood, B) Being Female (just to make it alittle more interasting, it's a tradtion on the water tribes to have a women monarchy or ruler water is a more femine element, thus females have more power in the tribes - I will not go into the whole star sign and astrology thing now - I'll save it for later. ;).

Thanks for all of the reviews! I love all my reviewers to bits!

KirariSoldier

* * *

Taking off my crescent brow pendant and my starry pierced earrings What shall I do? My heart, my heart is filled with something mysterious  
Even if the fireworks turn into stars and my love disappears into the darkness I beg you, please don't ever stop this kiss I don't mind if you steal, with the fragrance of velvet, This heart of mine,  
oh my love encountered in the Galaxy

Spreading in the midnight, your cape is iridescent More and more, I love you TUXEDO MIRAGE Mirage of the Tuxedo  
TUXEDO MIRAGE

Sounds of the canary bird music box softly fade out What shall I do? My heart, my heart is blocked with something strange  
Even if my tears turn into stars and that merry-go-round is lost I beg you, please don't ever stop this kiss Glancing at your velvet cape, hoping you'll wrap me in it This heart of mine,  
oh my love sworn in the Galaxy

In a storm of petals, embrace me tenderly Forever and ever, stay here please TUXEDO MIRAGE

Pretty Cast of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, "Tuxedo Mirage"

* * *

Katara sat upon the edge of her giant four-post bed. She was dressed in a thin silken night robe, starring out into the star-studded sky through her open door that led to a giant terrace. She could make out the constelations of Cygnus, Andromeda, Cassiopeia, and the Ursa Major. All of the stars where clear tonight, and could be read clearly. If she was right about what the stars were spelling out, she was to be most fortunate within the next week. Soon she heard a strong pounding at her doors. "Ayaka, woudl you please aswer that?" Katara asked her serving woman kindly.

"Yes, Ma'am." Ayaka replyed with respect. Ayaka moved swiftly over to the great holly doors and drew them open with much diffaculty. A tall, muscular figure with exotic tanned skin, strolled into her room. His soft, raven tresses hung around his face, perfect upper chest slighty exposed by his slightly opened, and stunningly green roce. "Haru?" Katara asked as she slowly stood. "What are you-" She was cut off as his perfect hands encircled her neck,  
pullling her close to him. "How I have longed to see you..." He said in his enticing vocie. "Please- - Haru - - Let me go..." She begged, only to have his hold tighten. "No. I need to feel you. Before you marry - - him." Haru said, sadness welling.

Katara was speechless. He needed to hold her? Fell her before she married - - him? Katara summoned all of her strength and pushed Haru from her. "How dare you. How dare you reffer to Aang in the tone! For your information, I love that 'him' you so scornfully speak off!" Katara said, feeling very, very aggitated at the moment. "Katara? You love him?" Haru asked as he drew away from her. "Yes! I do!" Katara said, anger flickering in her normally serene eyes. This time it was Haru's turn to be speechless.

"Leave." Katara said as she pointed to the doors. "Leave - NOW!" She shouted with rage. "I can't stand you!" She said as tears welled in her eyes. She ground her teeth toghter. Haru stood where he was, not moving an inch. "Didn't you hear me! LEAVE!" More tears spilled from her eyes. Her knees gave way,  
and she fell to the soft flooring below. Her face was craddled in her shaking hands. "Leave - now - get out.." She murmured over and over into her palms. Haru kneeled beside her, holding a white rose.

Katara looked up. Haru gazed down at her with a smile. "Katara. I know, you did not choose me. But please, say I will always have a place in your heart"  
He said in a comforting tone. He gingerly ran the delicate flower over the skin of her flushed cheeks, to her lips. "I love you, Princess Katarian Berencies Ara XII." He said as he placed a gental kiss on her lips for the last time. He then stood, dropped the rose on the floor beside her, and walked out of the giant holly doors. Katara sat, truly taken aback by his words and actions.

Minutes went by before tears stopped flowing from her eyes. She then picked up the rose, opened a thick book, and placed it in the center of it. Perserved for all eternity. She then placed the book back on the shelf it was taken from. It was late, she was about to collapse from her state of tiredness. She lay on her soft, goose feather bed, and dirfted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

/ That morning... /

Aang woke with excitement the morning. For today he was to be wed to his one and only, his princess Katara. He quickly climbed out of bed, summoned for some breakfest, and sat upon his over stuffed chintz chair. After he was done eating a delicious meal, he strood over to Katara's chambers.  
When he finally came upon her place of residence, he took a deep breath, and knocked on the great holly doors. Ayaka answered his request. She ushered him into her sleeping place.

He saw Katara laying upon her bed, one arm propped behind her head, the other lying on her stomache. Her chest rising and falling with gental breaths. Her aburn colored curls sprawled out around her head like a fan, she looked like a peacfull, dreaming angel. She slowly crept over to her, sat at her side, and ran one index finger over her cheek. Katara responded to his advances with a soft moan and began to shift in her sheets. Aang gave a slight laugh and continued to stroke her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open to see Aang smiling at her.

She returned his smile and said in a sweet tone: "Morning, sunshine." Aang continued to stroke her cheek, trying to coax her out of her giant cocoon of silken sheets. "Morning, love." He replyed as he lifted her from her bed. "Are you ready?" He asked in a soothing tone. "Yeah..." She said in a sing-songy vocie. .  
but you need to leave..." She said playfully as she guided him to the door. "Why?" He asked in a needy vocie. "Don't you know? It's bad luck to see the bride before the weding!" She chidded as she blew him a kiss and gave a suductive wink before closing the door in his face.

When the door shut, Aang let out a dramatic sigh, and left to ready himself for the ceremony as well.

Katara sat infront of his infamous tri-fold vanity as Ayaka and 2 other attending women tied her long hair in an amazing style. She sported a giant, solid gold headpiece that had various semi-precious stones engraved in it. Her make up was every bit as grande as the head piece. Her lids were covered in a deep azure,  
her skin covered over in pale white powder, and her lips where as red as the fire goddess Lakami's obi.

Her robes where similiar to that of which she wore the other day, but much more rich on color and design. And much more diffacult to walk in. When all of her preporations where finished, she was guided out of the chamber and down a long corridor. She walked for many minutes, her wodden sandals clanking on the teak flooring as she went. The hall seemed to never end. She walked, and walked until she came upon the grandest door yet.

The great oak doors that had the crest of the Imperial Water Tribes was slowly opened. Bright sunlight flowed into the room, and she was bathed in every once of it. As she stepped out of the doors, she was greeted by the southern pole, and most of the northern one at that. The crowd awed at her splendid beauty, entranced as she walked with such grace down the asile to join Aang and her father, Isamu, who would be passing the crown onto her and perform the ceremony.

When she reached the vast alter, her father beaming down upon his little girl, she blushed, but no one could tell beneath all that make-up. She gave a great smile and looked to Aang, who too shared the joy she was feeling. "People of the great Imperial Lands of the North and the South, the great goddess selenity who guides us in all we do, today sanctufys a union that will be a blessing for all of the world." The crowd cheered at Emperor Isamu's words. Isamu took Aang's hand and joined it with Katara's, and gently bound them with a deep, jade colored sash. "With the tying of this sash, we shall not only unite two lives, two nations shall be joined as one.  
Air and Water shall combined, and a great force shall be born!" The crowd cheered even louder than before.

"May I present to you, people of the grand and vast land of the north and the south, Katarian Berencies Ara XII and Aang, great and legendary Avatar!" The crowd roared with applause and cheers than ever. "You are looking upon the next rulers of our great and refined land!" Katara and Aang where to deep in a passionate kiss to notice the crowd and her father's words. When they finally broke from their kiss, Isamu spoke. "Join us at the setting of the sun for the coronation of Empress Katarian and Emperor Aang!" And with that, the crowd was the loudest it had ever been.

Katara and Aang where ushered from the alter and to a private quaters. "Finally..." Katara said as she pounced onto Aang. Her head peice slipping off her head in the process. "Carefull there, future empress of the water tribes! Don't want to wrinkle your robes!" Aang said playfully as he pulled her down onto a bed. She giggled as her hair fell all around her face. "That is so much better...it was starting to give me a headache, it was so tight..." She said as she ran her hands through her long, aburn mane.

Aang simply staired at her. "You are so beautiful..." He trailed as he laid her down. Katara gazed into his stormy grey orbs with such love and passion. "I love you, Aang..." She said as she placed needy kisses on his lips. Aang returned kisses with ones filled with passion. He licked at her bottom lip, begging for admission to her. She wilfully let him enter her, tounges mingled. When they finally broke off for air, panting and in sweat, both gazed into each other's eyes.

"Is it time?" He asked in a whisper only ment for her to her. "Yeah..." Katara said as she removed her arms from his neck. The first three layers of Katara's mutli-  
layer bridal kimono fell around her feet. There was still about seven more layers to shead, but they where in no hurry... Aang picked up a fimiliar white rose from Katara's bedside table and ran it gently accorss her face, neck, chest, and arms. Their eyes ment once again, and Aang placed slow, sweet kisses upon her lips. He began to make a trial down her cheek, neck, and chest.

The rose fell from his grasp and to the floor below. As it came into contact with the ground, a single petal fell. The sweet aroma of Katara's body perfum filled his sences with lavender, jasmine, and lilies-of-the-valley. Two more layers of Katara's kimono fell from her body and to the floor below. Aang untied the sash that held the five most inner layers toghther, and tree more layers fell... Now all that Katara was wearing was a single, thin silk robe. Aang traced her collar bone through the thin fabric, and started to slip the robe of from her sholders. Her shoulder completely bared, he placed gental kissed upon them as he robe slipped even father down...

BANG BANG BANG!

A knock came from the door behind them. "Who ever it is I'm going to kill them!" Aang whispered as Katara tried to calm him. Sokka and Suki burst through the doors looking extemly pleased with them sleves. "Hey you two-" Sokka stopped dead as he saw their current postions. Aang stradling Katara, who was apparently half-nude. "Woow...looks like we choose a wrong time to congradulate you..." Suki said as a deep, crimson blush came to her face. "Yeah! I would think so!" Aang said menacingly at the couple. "Sorry...we'll come back another time!" Sokka said as he quickly closed the door.

Katara then burst out laughing. "Did you see the look on their faces!" She said as she hugged Aang. "Yeah...now, where were we?" He asked playfully as he laid Katara back down. Katara gave a girlish laugh as Aang once again started on his pursuit of love...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	28. 28 Fairytale

Nobody's Listening  
Chapter 28: Fairytale  
By KirariSoldier

* * *

Baby, I wanna be your girl Baby, all I need is you

Even though you're with me so much now Even though you love me this much now

Time isn't on my side I can't be your girlfriend

Again and again I thought I was okay with that I'm sharing you with somebody else, but Again and again I cry knowing I don't want that, "(I wanna) be your girl"  
Even if it's a lie, even if it's just for my peace of mind, tell me I'm the only one

It hurts when the anesthesia of your kiss wears off Are you leaving already?

Telling myself it would be cowardly to cry here I'm gritting my teeth and holding myself back

Again and again I thought I was okay with that I'm sharing you with somebody else, but Again and again I cry knowing I don't want that, "(I wanna) be your girl"  
Even if it's a lie, even if it's just for my peace of mind

Come on, please You're the only one inside me Tell me I'm the only one you love There's just one thing I want, I simply want all of you

I won't run away from the world waiting ahead on this path I want to see for myself where it leads Even if I get hurt even more than I have already, "I'm gonna be your girl"  
There's no way you can stop me, because this is the way I feel

Again and again I thought I was okay with that I'm sharing you with somebody else, but Again and again I cry knowing I don't want that, "(I wanna) be your girl"  
Even if it's a lie, even if it's just for my peace of mind, tell me I'm the only one

Baby, I wanna be your girl Baby, all I need is you

Kawabe Chieko, "Be Your Girl"

* * *

Suki stood infront off a full length mirror, examining her stomache. It had grown a little since she first found out she was pregnant with her beloved, Sokka's baby. She ran her hand in circular motions over her stomache.  
"Soon I'm gonna be a cow..." Suki said whimpered. "...but I'm having a baby..." She told herself over and over.  
Half estatic about the news, half filled with fear that things would change forever.

Sokka walked behind Suki and placed his hands on her stomache from behind. "Lookin' good, my warrior maiden." He said in a suductive tone. "Thank you, my soldier..." She said in her husky femme tone as she turned her head around and planted a kiss of thanks on his lips. When they withdrew for air, Sokka simply grinned at suki. "Thanks, love." He said as he guided his hands over Suki's slowly swelling stomache.

"A baby..." Sokka whispered in her ear sweetly. "Your baby... Our baby..." Suki whispere back in the same sweet tone. Suki spun around in his arms and turned to face him. "Our baby..." Sokka echoed as he placed more kisses on her lips. "Thank you..." Sokka said. "For what?" Suki asked, her arms encirculed his neck. "For every thing.  
I have the love of my life, and now a baby... What more could I ask for?" He questioned. "Nothing more..." Suki said as she kissed him again.

* * *

They had made love, finally joined as one. Now husband and wife lay in each others embrace, wrapped in each others' warmth and sent. "That was..." Aang trailed as he held Katara tight to his body. "...words cannot describe..." He finished as he placed gental kisses upon her perfect lips. "I love you so much..." Katara said in a whisper only ment for him to hear. "I love you, too..." Aang shifted in his sheets, climbed out of bed, and wrapped a robe around himself.

Katara who was limp from their love making, tried to get herself out of bed, only to fail miserably. Aang scopped her up in his arms, dressed her in a robe as well, and carried her to the privet bath house. This section of the palace was completely deserated. 'This is so great...' Aang thought to himself as he placed Katara on a stone bench near the giant pool of hot water. Katara tiredly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Where am I?" She asked in a sort of dazed tone. When her vision came into clear focus, she was that she was in the bath house, and Aang was waiting for her. "Hey..." Katara said as she dove into the water, robe and all.  
Katara dove to the bottom of the pool, then slowly swam up to the surface. When she reached the surface, she gasped for breath, slowly treaded over to Aang. "We should be getting ready for the coronation..." She said as her arms encirculed his neck...

"Are you sure? Don't you wanna spend more time with me?" Aang asked, giving her the 'puppy-dog face'. "Oh,  
Aang...not the puppy-dog pout..." Katara grounded, for it worked on her every time. "Fine...five more minutes.  
But then we need to get ready!" Katara stated. "Ok..." Aang said as he slipped out of her grip, swam away a little,  
and splashed Katara. "HEY!" She said as she was subdued by the small waves.

"STOP THAT!" Katara said playfuly as she chased after Aang. Aang ceased his attacks and swam over to her.  
He took the sides of her head in his hands and slowly drew her in for a kiss that made thier hearts skip a beat.  
"I love you..." Katara said as she looked into his eyes. "I love you, too..." He said as he kissed her again on the lips. "Ok..five minutes is up! We need to get moving!"

"Fine..let's go get reafy for the coronation thingy..." Aang said in a deafeted tone...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Sorry for such a short chappie, but I am about to fall over from lack of sleep (you can tell because there are more spelling errors than usual... .). Chapter 29 WILL be out later tommorow... I just need to get some sleep...

Ja Ne!

KirariSoldier


	29. 29 take Me Away

Nobody's Listening  
Chapter 29: Take Me Away  
By KirariSoldier

* * *

You held my hand, and walked me home-  
You gave me the kiss, it was somethin' like this-  
It made me go 'ohh ohh-  
You whipped my tears, got rid of all my tears-  
Why did you have to go?

Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love-  
Guys are so hard to trust-  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that-  
Your'e the one who gives it all away-  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you-  
This time-

Did you think it was soemthing I was gonna do-  
Don't try to tell me what to do, don't try to tell me what to say-  
You're better off that away, yeah-

Avril Lavingne, "Take Me Away"

* * *

The great hall of the Imperial Palace was alit with laughter and celebration as a great reception was being held for the newly crowned emperor and empress. Advisors, lords, laidies, and various other peoples of high ranking where present to celebrate such a joyus event. Aang and Katara sat upon two giant high-backed chintz chairs at the head of the table. Everyone present was giddy with laughter and drinking way too much wine. Katara looked to Aang, here cheeks flushed a rosy pink from her watered-down wine, a huge smile plastered upon her face.

"Welcome to the royal house of Ara, dear Aangy-boy!" She said as she took another giant sip of her wine. Her sleeve falling down her shoulder in the process. Aang bent over the arm of his chair, gently took the fine material in his fingers, and slowly brought it back over her shoulder. His gaze never left her eyes. "Glad to be here, Miss Ara..." He said in a slow, enticing vocie as he leaned over and placed a gental kiss on her lips.

Katara gave a girlish giggle at his actions, and looked into his eyes. Even though they where glazed over with drunkeness, she could tell somewhere that her Aang was their. Waiting to escape, and cure her hunger.  
Suddenly she was filled with a sick feeling. She quickly shot up from her seat, the goblet of wine, full to the brim, plumeted to the floor, and smashed into thousands of tiny shards. As she retreated, she muttered "washroom", and then quickly ran out of the room.

Aang just sat there, his lips still puckered, ready to recieve his kiss. When he finally noticed about a hundred pairs of eyes upon him, he gained his composure and left the room. "I- I'm going to check on Katara, okay?" He explained as he left the room as quickly as he could, his face turning red with embarsment. Aang hurried down the long corridor. He reached the washroom to see Katara slumped over a waste-bin, vomit all over the floor, he hair a tangled mess. "Katara..." Aang said in a docile vocie as he slowly crept over to her.

Katara looked up, gave a moan of anguish, turned back to the bin and heaved even more. When she had finally stopped, Aang picked up her fraile and sickly body out of the room. He cleaned her up, placed her into her night robes, and climbed into bed with her. It was just as he was contemplaiting, he was to be a father too.

* * *

. : 9 Months Later : .

Katara slowly strolled through the Inner-Palace gardens, she stood atop a bridge linking the east garden with the west. Her small frame had grown much over the past nine months, her stomache mostly. One hand on the railing of the bridge for support, the other rested lazily on her stomache. She scanned the horizon, the sun was setting,  
creating a magnificent aray of colors along the sky. She breathed the scent of fresh Sakura blossoms and Sage Cloves.  
There was a slight movement in her stomache, she smiled as she looked down.

She was soon to give birth to her first child. Aang came up to her from behind and hugged her tightly. "Hey..." Katara breathed deeply as she spoke. She continued to gaze upon the elegant garden. "How is my empress?" He asked in a sweet tone, he kissed her cheek and placed his hands on her stomache. His finger splayed across. "Good, good"  
She said as she slowly turned her head to look at him. "Wo ai ni..." She said in a whisper as she looked deep in his eyes. "Wo ai ni..." He replyed as he placed a kiss on her lips.

Half way throught the kiss a sharp pain hit Katara's stomache. A contraction. She slowly sank to her knees as more pain came to. Frozen with fear, he slowly crept down to her side. "Katara! What's wrong Katara!" He reapted over and over. Katara let out a moan of pain, her face wrinled in anguish. " ...my-my water broke!" She stuttered as he face contorted in pain even more. "...please...get Rika!" She screamed as even more pain came to her. "RIKA! RIKA"  
Aang yelled the the top of his vocie. At hearing her name called, Rika, Katara's mid-wife came running into the gardens.

"BY the GODS! Her water broke! She's going into labor!" "ATTENDENTS! ATTENDENTS! WE NEED ATTENDENTS!" At that call, four sentry came into the garderns as carfully picked Katara up, carried her to her chambers. The delivery of her baby had finally begun. Aang sat outside of her room, sitting with his back againist the wall, his head in his hands. Every now and then he would hear Katara scream, or Rika yell for someone to bring her something she needed. An hour later, Rika appered out side of the doors.

At seeing Rika's slippers appear before his body, he quickly shot up from his sitting postion. Her eyes adverted from Aang's gaze, looking to the floor, remorse upon her face."Well! How is she!" Aang demanded, a new ferocity in his vocie. "Miss Katara has suffered a massive loss of blood, and the baby might have been to much for her body to handle. She may not live to see her first born son." Rika said as she whipped away a stray tear.

TO BE CONTINUED...

I am soo sorry I have to cut this chapter short, and that I have been horrible at updates. I have been having computer trouble lately! love all my reiviewers so much! Thanks!

Always,  
KirariSoldier


	30. 30 Going Crazy

Nobody's Listening  
Chapter 30: Going Crazy  
By KirariSoldier

* * *

Ever since the day you went away-  
And left me alone, my life just hasn't been the same-  
(oh baby no)  
When I looked into your eyes the moment I let you go-  
I just broke down-  
Baby if I ever got the chance to be with you again I would sacrafice-  
Cuase the feeling I felt with you just felt so right-  
It's nice, to smile, when I get your phone call at night- 

Natalie, "Going Crazy"

* * *

Aang slowly walked into the room. His heart sank as he saw Katara upon her bed. Ghostly white, not a look of life about her. She looked as if her soul had been sucked from her body.  
A lifeless shell. He let those thoughts slip as he followed Rika. When she stopped, she stood in front of Gran Gran, who was holding her great grandson in her arms. Gran Gran was slowly rocking the sleeping child back and forth in her arms while humming a sweet melody. 

She looked up as she saw her son-in-law coming toward her. "He's a beautiful child. You should be proud." She said with a huge smile as she handed her grandson over to his father. The baby was a boy, he too had blue arrows running the lenght of this arms and legs, and his head. Aang smiled as he held his son in his arms. He had never felt such joy like this. Never. Joy surged from every pour of his body as he slowly rocked the small child.

He then turned to Katara, and then his heart joy was soon stolen as he saw her upon the bed.  
Barly alive, she was breathing short, harsh breaths. It seemed as though every breath she took would be her last. She carfully gave his son back to Gran Gran and walked over to Katara's side.  
He kneeled down by the side of her bed, took one of her hands in his. She felt cold, lifeless. How could Selenity be so crule as to do this to her own holy daughter? Pain, anger, sadness, depression,  
all surged through him at once.

What had she done to deserve such a fate? To die and not even see her beautiful first child? It was too cruel to bear. He kept trying to keep his thoughts positive. For the next week, it was pure hell. Katara would awaken from her lifeless coma, be concious enough to communicate, then she would pass out again from the pain that seemed to live in her. Every day was a struggle for survival. Then one day it all changed...

Aang sat at her side, like he had been doing for the past week or so. He gazed longinly at his wife. She seemed to be only a whisp of what she used to be. So full of life and compassion for others. Now reduced to nothing more than a fraction of what she used to. Aang still held her hand, hoping that one day she would awaken. Suddenly the hand he was holding tightened it's grip on his. He looked at his in surprize. Was she finally awake? Katara's eyes slowly opened. The first thing she saw was Aang's loving gaze upon her ashen face. The first thing she did was smile. "Welcome back..." Aang said as he took her into a bone-crushing bear hug.

"Thank you..." She said in a week, sickly voice. Once the hug had stopped, Aang took a good look at Katara. Her eyes seemed dimmed and distant, she was slowly gaining her color back in her face, and a small smile was upon her face. "Would you like to see your baby?" He as sweetly as he placed his forehead to hers. "Yea...I wanna see the little sucker who did this to me..." She said with a slight laugh. Aang laughed at her joke. "Gran Gran? Would you bring your great grandson in her please?" Aang asked, happiness once again in his vocie. At that call, Gran Gran slid open the rice paper door and slowly walked into the room with a bright and happy infant in her arms.

"Katara! You have finally awoken!" Gran Gran said with happiness shinning in her eyes. Katara smiled and nodded as she held out her arms to receive her child. Gran Gran passed her great grandson to Aang, who gave him to Katara. Katara's heart swelled with happinsess as she held her child in her arms. She studied her first born. A happy,  
smiling baby with bright rosy cheeks and bright eyes. Her child also had blue arrows running the lenght of his arms and legs, and his head. She looked from the infant to her husband. "He is definatly your son." Katara said as she hugged her son. "But look at his eyes." Aang said. Katara looked at her baby's eyes. They where a deep blue azure. "Definatly your eyes." Aang laughed as he took his son from Katara.

"He is so handsom..." Gran Gran said as she took the child and left the room. Aang and Katara laughed at Gran Gran's words.  
"Wow..." Katara said as she leaned back on to her pillow. Aang climbed into bed with her. " ' Wow' is right..." Aang said as he placed a sweet kiss on her lips. She eagerly let him enter her, taste her. Once they broke the kiss, he staired deep in her eyes. "He looks just like you..." Katara said with a smile as she placed her arms around Aang's neck. She placed her fore-head on his, and looked into his eyes. "Thank you so much..." Aang said as he placed a kiss on her fore-head.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Preview for Act 2: 

Nobody's Listeing Act 2: Shades of the heart, woes of war By KirariSoldier

They had every thing. Happiness, richs, health. Then war once again strikes the land, then life as it was seemed to end. Only this time it is not the Fire Nation that is the threat. The Northern Water Tribe threatens to ceceide from the Imperial Water Tribes and form a nation completely their own. And when the Aang is summoned to be the head of all the Water Nation Protective Forces - A job that means certain death. Katara breaks down.

Stay tuned for Nobody's Listeing: Act 2!


	31. Act 2: Chapter 1: Outer Glow

Nobody's Listening Act 2 - Chapter 1: Outer Glow  
By KiraiSoldier 

Gomen ne, this chapter took so long to write...I could not find the right begging to this act...but here it is! Alas, the first chapter of Act 2 of Nobody's Listening! But just to let you know, the delay on this part of the story mainly came due to the fact that I had been getting ready for FanimeCON 05, the Bay Area's premire anime convention. It was held from May 27-30. I went for 3 out of the 4 days, and I spent sooo much money it was not even funny. Here are some of the things I bought:

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon manga vol. 1-5 (beautiful chinese version!): $10!  
Giant Inu-Yasha Wall Scroll: $15!  
Gorgeous, Giant Sailor Moon World Wall Scroll: $8!  
Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon DJ Moon 3 CD: $35!  
Pretty Sailor Moon SuperS Poster: $15!  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon StarS Manga (english text) vol. 1-2: $8!  
The Slayers: Next VHS collection: $5!  
BIshoujo Senshi Sailor Moon S: Moonlight Destiny CD Single: $20! (very, very rare)  
Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon: Best Songs Collection: Pretty Cast: $15 (I have not seen this in years, japanese import iteam)  
Inu-Yasha 1/9 Risen Figures: Inu-Yasha, Sango, Kikyo (fully painted and asembled!): $230 (these figures have been painted by an expert artist and pretty much shimmer and glow)  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon 1/8 Risen Figures: Super Sailor Moon, Eternal Sailor Moon, Sailor Saturn (Sera Myu version!), Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Venus:  
$485 (I bought these from the same dealer as the inu-yasha firgures! These are absoultly gorgeous!)

P.S. ---- This chapter is very, very angsty, full of romance and suspence. So if you do not like any of them, do not read. Also, just as a side note, this chapter has been edited due to criteria. If you would like the full, graphic version.  
Send an email request.

/ DREAM SEQUENCE /

Katara stood in the middle of a bloody battle field. Her clothes tattered and torn to shreads, dried blood covered her face,  
dirt and mud cacked her feet and legs. "AANG! AA-AA-NG!" She called repeatedly. Salty tears poured over her blood-spattered face as she looked around the battle grounds in panick. "AANG!" Her screams could curdle blood, as if she where a banshee.  
"WHY? WHY! WHY! WHY!" She screamed at the top of her vocie as she sank to the blood-soaked ground, she began to beat her fists on the ground. "WHY! WHY! WHY!" She screamed over and over. Her husband, Aang, lay in a bloody heap on the ground before her. His body mangled.

She covered her head with her hands as more tears spilled from her eyes. A chilling wind swept through the crimson-stained valley, taking the scent of fresh blood and flesh as it went. The sky was an evil shade of red, clouds quickly formed over the heavens.  
They poured thier tears of sorrow onto the departed soldiers of the southern water tribes. An entire Imperial army had been destroyed within a few short hours. It's commander lay lifeless in his wife's arms.

/ END DREAM /

Katara bolted up-right from her current sleeping postion. Crystal tears where streaming down her cheeks, landing softly on the silk covers below. Her copper curls matted and in knots and tangles. She gingerly put her trembling hands over her face, as if to stiful the crys that wanted to escape her. She bit her bottom lip to stay her cries of fright, but it was more than enought to wake her dreamer husband. Aang grogily sat up. "Ka- (yawn) tar (yawn) a"  
He said as he rubbed his eyes free of sleep. When he had fully awakened, he saw the state of his wife. Shuddering and sobbing softly into her silken bed sheets.

"Katara?" He whispered in fear as he gently pulled her into his embrace. Her sobs grew harder as she wrapped her arms around his waist, her cheek pressed aganist his bare, muscular chest. "Katara..." He whispered as he hugged her more tightly. "I'm scared! Soo scared!" She said as she sobbed even harder. "What happened?" He asked in a soothing tone. "I had -- (sob) another (cry) dream..." She said as she attempted to whip her eyes dry, only to have more tears explode from her eyes. "A dream?" Aang asked, suddenly panick-striken. Katara was now about ready to colapase from crying and deression as she held even tighter to Aang. "Yeah..." She said as she tried to get out of bed.

Only to be pulled back into the silken mass by a pair of strong arms. Katara now lay beneath Aang. He was holding her down by her arms, then he too gently collapsed on top on her. They lay like that for about 20 minutes before Katara stirred. "No. Please...just stay..." he said as he tried to hold her down. But try as she might, Katara could not find the strenght to push her beloved off her body. Aang then began to kiss her neck, slowly, ever so slowly. Katara shivered beneath him. Soon their lips meet in deep kiss, when they broke, Aang lain his head down on Katara's chest. It was now the early hours of the morning, sheets of rain poured down from the heavens. Katara and Aang lay in each other's embrace as they listened to the heavy down-pour. Soon they had once again drifted off into sleep.

/ That Morning /

Katara sat at her oak table, eating her morning rice with egg and sipping steaming hot jasmine tea. She gave off a sickly apperance, her hair in a messy bun at the top of ehr head, her face pail with despair, robes hanging off her fraile and skin-and-bone body more than usual. Suki, Sokka, and there child walked into the room and sat down at the table. Sokka dishing himself some rice, Suki cradleing her now 8 month old infant. Katara did not look up as she heard her niece coo and laugh with happiness, or when Sokka asked her to pass the soy sauce. She simplely slid the pitcher of sauce accross the table.

When Suki finally got a hint that there was something wrong with her sister-in-law, she spoke up. "Katara, what is wrong with you?" She asked curtly as she feed her child. Katara did not answer, she just closed her eyes and bowed her head down low. Her bangs shielding her eyes from view, she quietly began to sob. Tears fell from her cheeks to her robes below. Aang then entered the room. "Ahh, Aangy-boy. Welcome, join the party." Suki said tartly as she acknowlaged his presence.  
Katara still sobbed silently, not even able too look up. Aang drew out a chair from the table and sat down next to Katara. As he sat down, he scooted the chair as close to Katara as it would go. Aang bent his head down and whispered something into her ear. At that instant, he sobs grew loud, and she then through her arms around his neck.

She held onto his tightly, never wanting to let go. And then she threw herself from him and dashed out of the room. Spilling her rice and tea as she slammed the door shut.  
"What's with her?" Sokka asked as he looked from Suki to Aang, who currently had his head in his hands, looking a defeated man. "I've been summoned to be the commander of the protective forces. We are at war again." He said as he gave a deep bow to Suki, Sokka, and their child. And with those words, he left the room.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Ha! How is that for a cliffy! Tell me what you think:)


	32. 33 Act 2: Chapter 2: Why

Nobody's Listening Act 2 - Chapter 2: Why  
By KirariSoldier

* * *

_Hey..._

_I have decided after numores emails not to re-write this story. You all have shown me you truly like it, so I will continue the 'Nobody's Listening Saga.  
Thank you to all of my reiviewers! Also, I will not be able to update this weekend, or all of next week, I am going to be out of the country! A trip to Osaka..._

_And for this chapter, you can kinda call it a promo for the next 2 chapters...which are bound to be full of steamy romance, dreaded suspence, and plenty of that so-called drama..._

_Always,  
Danielle_

* * *

_/ Early Morning_ /

He stood in front of his full lenght mirror as a tending women dressed him in battle armor. A stone look upon his normally bright face, now nothing more than a look that would make anyone quiver in fear. The tending women finished his dressing, and was promptly excused. He looked a knight in shinning armor, only he was dressed in traditonal Imperial Watertribe _Sento Yoroi_, or battle armor. He was gleeming from head-to-toe,  
even though he looked like he was about to fall apart from despair. After he willed away all his attendents, Aang collapsed into a giant chintz chair and covered his face with his hands. heaving deep breaths as he tried to hold back tears of sorrow.

Soon after, a quite knock came from the solid oak doors that shielded him from the eyes of passers-by. He did nothing, not even looked up to see who it might be. The almost silent pounding at the door preisisted, he could take it no more. "Who ever is knocking, please go..." He said with a weak vocie as the doors where slowly opened. When the heavy doors where fully open, they exposed a frail looking women and her child.  
Aang looked up to see his wife and his son. His wife, Katara, looking sickly, and his son, Yue Sheng, looking happy and full of life, resting on her hip as she struggled to hold him still as he reached and whined for his father.

When thier eyes meet, each felt a jolt of sadness, and that something was ending, something they had both hoped would last forever. And when their eyes meet, Katara's welled with tears, her face now streaked with streams of tears. Aang quickly lept from his seat and ran to his wife and child. When he approached them, she backed away. She grinded her teeth togther to stay her tears, but it was no use, they dripped down her face with not control. Aang slowly walked up to his beloved and son, when he was but 2 feet from them. Katara quickly dashed into his arms, and buried her face in his chest.

Aang held his loved ones in his arms as tight as he could, never wanting to let them go. This was going to be that last time Mother, Father, and Child would ever be togther.

* * *

/Preview for next chapter.../

She was soaked throught to the bone, her hair a tangled mess of knots and snags. Even though she was so close to the one she loved most, nothing could stop her shivering and sneezing. She looked up to her husband, and placed a gental kiss on his lips before her knees buckled and she fell to the dampened earth below. As she feel she caught ballance by holding onto his legs, only to have him fall to the ground along with her.

Both husband and wife where covered in mud, sitting on the ground next to an over-flowing man-made koi-pond. His fingers tangled in her hair, her hands losening the knot on his sash.

Stay tuned for more, romance, drama, and suspence!


	33. Act 2: Chapter 3: These Tears I've Cried

Nobody's Listening Act 2: Chapter 3: These Tears I've Cried By KirariSoldier

/ Early Morning /

Stroke after stroke...she keep drawing the character for wind over and over... It was something that would never leave her,  
sadness and depression seemed to be the only emotions that dwelled within her. The aged parchment on which she was drawing her kanjis on was by now, seeping with red ink. She staired down onto the paper, it's corners and edges curled up with age. Tears slowly leaked from her eyes, part hate and love where eating away at her. How she hated him for going off to war, and how she loved him. She would do anything for him.

More tears soaked the paper through. After ten silent moments, she finally realized she was weeping once more. Katara slowly brought her hand to her face and gasped she felt wetness upon her face. She wipped the tears from her face, took the yellowing parchment and folded it gingerly. As she stood from her seat, a thought crossed her mind. Slowly stepping out of her chambers,  
she quickly ran down the hall to Aang's dress-room. As she slid the rice paper door open, she quickly dashed in, as if not to be seen by any one. As she came upon his dressing table, she placed the age-old parchment on the wood, then ran out of the room, making as much noise as humanly possible.

She didn't stop running, her wooden sandles clanked on the teak flooring as she went, her kimono dragged as she went. As she ran,  
her hair fell from it's perfect shape, to tangles all around her face. Tears became her once again, and flowed. Her make-up was no more as it was washed from her face by her tears. Aang, hearing all the noise she was making, came out of his sleepind quaters. He slowly rubbed his eyes, he then came to realizeation that the front doors to his dressing room had been opened. He quickly dashed into his room, lighting a paper lanturn. He glanced all around his room, nothing seemed out of placed, or missing for the matter. He slowly backed out of the room,  
only to notice a peice of paper on his desk that was not there early that night. He approched the paper with caution. As he took hold of the parchment, he unfolded it. It had the characters for wind, water, and love over and over. And then finally the kanji for death and suffering at the very bottom. He gasped, for he knew this style of script. It was more femine, curled. It's was Katara's brush-work. He quickly folded the note back up and placed it in his robes, ran out of the room. He ran down the same hall that Katara had just moments before. As he came to the front of the palace, he noticed the front gates had been let open, and a pathetic looking figure loomed in the shadows in front of them.  
"Katara?" He called out, unsure of who the figure was. He slowly walked forward, holding out the lanturn to get a glimpse of who it was.

As he came close, he could make out her distinct features. Hair that ran the lenght of her back, blue kimonos, and wooden sandles that only royalty would be able to afford. "Katara..." he trailed as he heard her whimper. "Katara...why are you out here? It's pouring..." He said as he tried to take her hand. As he took hold of her hand, she ripped it away. "Don't touch me..." She said in a week voice. Aang stood back and looked at her with pure shock. "Katara..." He repeated. She said nothing. "You will never see these tears I've cried." She ran from the palace,  
to the wood. It was raining, more than it had in over 200 years. The seam of her kimono suddenly snagged on a root, with that she came tumbling forward. Aang rushed to her, to help her up. When he placed his hands on her shoulders, she suddenly fell forward, and onto his stomache. She was soaked throught to the bone, her hair a tangled mess of knots and snags. Even though she was so close to the one she loved most, nothing could stop her shivering and sneezing. Aang placed a hand on her fore-head, she had the worst fever he had ever known. "Katara...you are sick...we need to get you inside..." He said as he tried to pick her up. "No..." She moaned as she stumbled.

Suddenly a bright flash of thunber lite up the night sky. "You go to war...I'll stay here...and..." She mumbled as she placed a hand over her face. She swayed slightly, and then tumbled to the ground. "Katara! Katara!" Aang shouted as he ran to her side. He scooped her up in his arms, leaving the lanturn. He treaded back up to the palace, the sun was now slowly rising over the horizon. By the time he had gotten her inside, inbed, and able to locate the in-house medicine man, Katara's state had slowly worsened.

TBC... 


	34. Act 2: Chapter 4: C'est la Vie

Nobody's Listening  
Act 2: Chapter 3: C'est la Vie  
By KirariSoldier

Suki sat upon the floor, holding her child, Etsuko, by the hands. "What did you do today, sweetie?" She asked her child in a sweet vocie. Etsuko giggled happily at her mothers words. "I learned to use the ink and brush!" Etsuko cooed happily. "Etsuko, what a big girl!" She said happily as she hugged her child. Etsuko who was now 7 years old. "You are such, a big girl! Mommy loves you!" Suki said as she placed a kiss on her child's cheek. As suki was holding her child, getting ready to get up, Sokka entered the room, sake bottle in hand, looking as drunk as he had months ago. "Sokka!" Suki said happily as she walked over to him, only to stop half-way when she caught sight of the sake bottle in his hand.

"Hey... (hic) Suki... (hic)...and the little rugrat..." He said as he slammed his fist done on the table. "How many times have I told you,  
she needs to stay with her nanny!" He said, drunken anger in his vocie. "Sokka! I barely see her as it is! Don't tell me she has to stay with that horrid woman all the time!" And at the instant, Suki felt her nose shatter, blood flow down her face. Suddenly Etsuko was on the floor, screaming, at her mother, who was unconcious on the ground, cool blood pooling around her face. "Take that, and don't you ever (hic) raise your vocie to me again.

Sokka then realized what he had done. He had taken out his own wife, beloved. Nothing but panick and remorse came to him as he quickly kneeled by her side. "SUKI! SUKI!" He yelled in anguish over and over. Nothing would wake her, not even the calls of her own child. "Mommy!  
MOMMY! What did you do to mommy!" Etsuko screamed at the top of her little high-pitched lungs. "DAD! What happened to mommy! Why did you hurt her!" Etsuko screamed even louder. Sokka, now growing angry with his child, slapped her. "Shut your mouth!" He said as Etsuko was on the floor, crying so loud that the nanny came running into the room. "Etsuko! What's the ma--" Then she was cut short as she saw the current scene.

Sokka standing over Suki, who was currently in a state of comastose, and Etsuko, who was on the floor, kicking and screaming. "Hanae! Dad hurt mommy!" Etsuko screamed as she got up and ran over to her nanny. "You hurt the mistress?" Hanae, an aged woman with many wrinkles on her face, looked in shock at the whole threashold.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	35. Act 2 Chapter 5

Nobody's Listening Act 2; Chapter 4 By Danielle Franklin

He he... I finally update... I have no excuse for not updating, except for sheer lazyness... Yea, this story is not at the top of my to-do list right now, and free time i do have is used for homework or sleeping. Other wise, I am in classes or working on the website. I have no free time, so this chapter is going to be the only one for a while.  
Enjoy it, is going to be very long; full of drama, romance, breath-taking scenes of violence, and of course, suspence.

That said, read. You know you want to.

Regards,  
Danielle As he stood at the gates to leave the palace, the Avatar; now commander of the Imperial Water Nation Army, looked back upon his slowly crumbling past. He would be leaving behind a son, and with out knowing, an un-born daughter; and a loving wife. Who he might never see again. His family, he would never see them again. As these thoughts crept thier way into his mind, his heart became sad, and he covered his face with his hands to stay the tears that wanted to escape. "What am I going to do?" He reapted over and over.

Katara; empress of the Southern Water Nation, stood opposite the gates in which her husband, Aang the Avatar. She held her seven year old son to her chest as he tried to run to his father. "Daddy! Daddy! Where are you going?" Yue Sheng repeated as he tried to break free of his mother's grip. Katara looked to her love; straight ahead. She let all of her pent-up tears flow from her eyes as she tried to keep her son at her side. "No, Yue Sheng. Daddy is going away..." She said as she tried with all her might to hold her son back, from running to his father. "Mommy! I want daddy to stay!" The young child screamed over and over. "Daddy!" He called,  
his father looked at him, sadness and regreat filled his eyes.

Yue Sheng broke free of his mother's grip and ran to his father. As the young child held onto his father's legs, begging to be picked up and craddled in his arms, his mother turned away and covered her face, staying the morbid sobs that wanted to escape her. Aang picked up his child, held him in his arms, and gave him a giant hug.

...oo0000oo...

Suki sat upon her dressing chair, looking upon herself. Her short, tawny brown hair askew, her face covered with deep purple blotchs. She sat wearing just a simple satin robe. The sleves ending at the elbow; she slowly rolled her right sleeve up to her shoulder. Just far enough to reveal her giant bruises. It looked as if she had been to hell and back. Her eyes tired from lack of sleep, scared of what her husband might do to her while she was in slumber.

She let out a moan of pain as she gently placed her bony fingers on her bruise; It was the size of a small grapefruit. Life always seemed to be on some one else's side but hers. Now, she was regreating having ever met Sokka. She regreated the day she ever said yes to his proposal.  
She regreated the day she ever stepped up to the alter and said "I do...". But the only thing she did not regreat, was having his child. She had always wanted a child of her own. But had had no luck until she met Sokka. Now she had a beautiful daughter. The only problem was that she hated and loathed the child's father.

She had been foolish. She had been stupid. To say "Yes." to his every command was if she had diggen her own grave, and etched the head stone herself. She was driving herself to insanity. All the nights he was gone. All the times he said he was out fishing. He had been seeing his mistress. A woman by the name of Ming Xhao Gou. How she hated the name; "Gou". A hate for her husband, his mistress, and every thing they represtened was festering deep beneath her skin. Waiting to come to the surface. How she wanted to kill that woman. That woman had been her best friend from Kyoshi. Who had moved here with her father, in hopes to marry into a rich political family. They had been like sisters. They where fellow kyoshi warrior maidens. They had trained togther since childhood. Then she met Sokka...

Kill that woman. She would kill that woman. Make her suffer just as she has. Make her feel every emotion that lived within her heart at this very second. Suki has never been so full of spite in her life. She slowly reached over her dressing table and picked up a small laqured wooden box that held her powder; as she took the pouff in her fingers and spread the milky-white powder on her face, several ideas of torture came to her mind. But none where worthy of those who had betrayed her. She sat silent, contemplaiting. She covered her lids in pale green. She shaded her lips blood red.

Her eye liner was thick and bold, black in colour, and made her look like a royal court maiden. She drew her hair upon the top of her head, fed a wire through it, to hold it in it's cicular place. She then took her pale green jade comb, placed it in her hair. Her robes where various shades of green, with stitched patterns of cranes and phoenixs. When she was done dressing, she looked like the day she married Sokka. A kyoshian goddess. She stood, walked over to her sword stand, and wielded her mother's blade. The Green Destiny. "Today, I am the Green Destiny. I am the Jade Fox." She said, this time her husky femme voice was replaced with a delicate and femine one.

...oo0000oo...

Katara slowly walked to her husband and her child. When she was about two feet away, Aang quickly stood and took her in his arms. The only thing that was on his mind at the moment was his wife and son. The most percious things to him. They where a complete family, and he would be leaving them to fight rebel Northern Water Benders. He hudded Katara so hard that she had started to find it hard to breathe. "Aang, please,  
I can't breathe." She whimpered. And hearing her vulnerbal vocie, he let go of her and his son. He looked to her, then to his son; dipped his head in goodbye. He then turned to his legion commanders, signaled them to start to rally the troops.

He then looked back at his wife; and his heart fell. Great terror filled him, he knew his fate. And there was nothing he could do to stop it. As he started to march away with his commanders and generals, he whipped away his tears.

Katara took her son by the hand and led him back up to the palace. "Mommy... Where is daddy goining?" Yue Sheng asked in a cuirous tone.  
Katara felt a lump in her throut as she registered her son's question. "He is going a little trip, honey. He will be back soon." She told him as she picked him up and started to walk even faster to the palace.

LATER THAT DAY...

One, two, three... She kept those words in her head as she mindlessly kept on hitting her punching back. The tightly woven woolen cloth around her hand began to tear and become ragged as she kept on hitting the bag. For the past four hours Katara had become a robot, throwing endless punches at the bag, who could do nothing but take the harsh abuse. As she sent more flailing punches at the bag, she started to kick the bag.

Before she could make contact with the bag, the hing that held it fast to the roof came clear from it's anchor, sending the two-hundred pound sack of sand on top off her right leg. Katara let out a defining cry of pain as she heard her bone make a blood-curtling crack. She lay on her back, defeated, alone, and in pain.

...oo0000oo...

To Be Continued... 


	36. Author's Note

Author's Note

10/7/05

To All Readers- -

Yeah, I suck. Shut up. This story is over. No need to even continue. I don't get as many reviews as I used to, and I have taken the story so far off course that I can't even direct it back to the original plot. The story is not on Hiatus, it's been cancelled. For good. I am working on another fiction, it's called "Seven Years Ago". Come back when the new story is out, if you want to. Oh, and this stroy has been cancled becuase of flammers. Thanks! Love ya so much!

Regards,  
Danielle AKA Kirarisoldier 


	37. Afterword

Nobody's Listening

Afterword

The was ended without to many casualties. Total deaths were 100 civilians and 5000 militant-related deaths. The commander of the Imperial Water Tribes' Protective forces made it home alive, barely. He suffered many wounds, and eternal bleeding became him. He lived through the rest of life with his wife and two children, his daughter born shortly after his return. She goes by the name of Minji-Yue Ara I. Emperor Aang Philophatar Ara I lived his last days suffering from chronic nights mares of battle and the deaths of his commanders Chisaki and Azama.

Sokkaas Aulutes Ara I and his wife, Suki Meiyo Ara I's relationship ended shortly she found him committing adultry with her former best friend,  
a woman by the name of "Gou". Suki ended up killing herself, after an attempt at Sokka's life, but had failed through her love for him proved to strong. She died by her own sword, a stomach wound. She passed away as silently as her life had been, in the arms of her husband. Sokka mourned her death by marrying Gou-sama. Etsuko, his only child by Suki, ended up living in her Aunt and Uncle's royal apartments after the marrige.

FIN 


	38. Should I continue: Poll

I was wondering, should I continue this story? One person seems to think it has an actual plot line. If you think so, simply respond to this post with a review saying "yes" or "no". That's it. Please tell me.

Danielle KirariSoldier 


	39. Act 2: Chapter 6: Ooyoun

Nobody's Listening Act 2; Chapter 39: Ooyoun - Part 1 By Danielle Franklin

She woke with a startle, a terrible, and yet wonderful dream she had. She dreamed that she empress of the Imperial Water Tribes, married to the one she loved, mother to his children. She dreamed that her husband had gone off to war; to defeat rebel water benders. And yet, it was all just a dream. Nothing more than a wish of the heart. Katara looked around at her surroundings. She was asleep in appa's sattle, wrapped tightly in her sleeping bag. Her brother, Sokka, lay mumbling about Odango. Aang, her best friend and the Avatar; deep in slumber with appa's reigns held tight in his hands.

She gasped, as she felt her face and looked down at her body. She was still the girl of 16 she had been when she went to sleep hours earlier. She sighed in relief that it had just been a very, very vivid dream. She was not an empress, or a mother, or an aunt.  
Well, for all she knew she wasn't an aunt. But knowing Sokka, who knew. Any thing was possible. But despite her womanizing brother's ways, she loved him. Katara turned her head to look at aang, who was snoring softly a few feet away from her. She quietly crawled out of her make-shift bed, and over to him.

When she reached him, she gazed upon his face. He was now 17, and looked some-what like a man. But he still held some child like features. He still loved to ride giant animals, get into trouble, and of course, show off infront of her. Aang shifted in his sleep to face Katara, drool rolling down the side of his cheek. Katara giggled softly as she rolled her eyes and made her way back to her sleeping place. The quite rusling of fabric woke aang from his not-so-deep slumber. He slowly sat up and looked around. He saw Katara quickly try and act as if she was sleeping, but he was wise to her tricks now.

"Katara... Why are you still up?" He asked slyly as he made his way to her. She tried as best she could to surpress the giggle that wanted to escape her, only to laugh so hard that Sokka almost woke up. Aang took this as a good sign, and tackled her. "Yiiie"  
Katara squeaked as he landed on her. "Why did you do that!" She asked as she continued to laugh hard. "Because, you should be asleep!" She said playfully as he bagan to tickle her. "Stop... stop!" She struggled to say as she began to laugh so hard her stomach began to hurt.

Thier tickle fight lasted another five minutes, before Aang got tired, and fell off her. Once they caught their breahte, Katara spoke. "I have to tell you about the wierdest dream I have ever had."

To Be Continued... 


	40. Act 2: Chapter 7: Truly, Deeply, Madly

Nobody's Listening Act 2; Chapter 8: Truly, Deeply, Madly By Danielle Franklin aka KirariSoldier

As she retold him all of the heroic, romantic, and tragic parts of her strange dream, Aang's mouth was agape with awe. And by the time Katara finished her tale, Aang had almost fallen over from shock and awe. When he did fall over on his side, she too leaned over and looked into his eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked as she noted the different emotions in his eyes. His eyes held happiness, sadness, awe, and embarresement all at once. When he finally got the courage to speak, it was no more than a few mumbled words here and there.

Aang picked himself off the ground, 'What a wierd dream she had! It must have been all those sea prunes she ate while we where in the North. She seemed a little out-of-whack since then." He told himself as he gathered up his glider in his hands. When he made to walk down the path that led to a cliff, Katara stopped him. "Can we talk?" She asked in a quite whisper, her words trembled as she spoke. She looked like she was on the verge of tears, and it was extremely hard to keep them back.

Aang grabbed her by the hand and slowly led her down the path that he was going to travel by himself, and when they where far enough from Sokka, so he could not even have the chance to eaves-drop, he stopped. Looking out onto the horizon,  
Aang spoke: "What are you so concerned about? You look like you are about to cry." He said in a tender voice as he turned his head to face the waterbender. Before she could even mutter a word, her knees buckeled and she fell to the ground. She stopped herself from hitting the ground with her hands.

Aang got scared seeing her like this, when he came to her, he bent down and took her in his arms. "What's wrong? Please, tell me..." He said as he held her tight to his muscular chest. Katara heaved a contented sigh, signaling that she was ready to talk. "It's hard for me to ask this- " She left off as she stopped herself before she went to far. She could feel his burning gaze upon her back, burning a whole into her soul so he could see her true emotions.

"Do you know, in the Water Tribes, we have a way of telling fortune, matching people toghter. By the compatiblity of their elements.  
I don't mean the one's that they bend, but the element that fills thier soul. Every member of our tribe has one of the five element's;  
Fire, Earth, Wood, Metal, and Water. Most people have a good balance of fire and earth, making them compatible with a lover of the same balance. I was told, when I was about 11 years old that I had great amounts of water in me. That can be a good thing,  
and a bad thing. In this case, the one I was to marry, had too much metal in him. We where not such a good match..." She trailed as she studied the sky, which was now turning from blue to a luminescent blue-grey with a pink sheen.

"What element do I have?" Aang asked enthusiatically. Katara slowly turned her head to face him, looking deeply in his eyes. "You have an very nice eye colour, a pretty grey-brown. What year where you born?" She asked as she took his hand and placed her plam on his to compare the size of their hands. His hands where large and smoothe, hers where small, bony, and delicate. Aang loved the feeling of her hand on his. He thought that her skin resembled the most delicate and thin silk, and that if he was to hard with her, that he would tear her, hurt her. So he was slow and gental as he wrapped his fingers with hers.

"I was born in the year of the phoenix, in the month of ha-nul. My mother was from the Western Air Temple, my father from the Eastern.  
I was born in the city of Kong-gi, and my full name is Aang Ko-gwi-han. My father was Pul-myol-ui Ko-gwi, and my mother U-mi Han"  
He said as he looked to the ground, his cheek's burning with embaressment that he had told that much about his past to the girl he loved. "Phoenix... Graceful, Patient, Noble, Free. Ha-nul... Sky, Freedom, Future. Your number is 2. You should avoide fire at all costs. Your element is earth... Strong, stable, and defensive." Katara said as she reveled that he had entrusted her with his most personal information.

"My birth year is the year of the dragon, I was born on the month of pa-da. My mom, Ko-un I-ri, and my dad, Kut-sen Yu-haeng. My proper name is Katarian I-ri-haeng. My place of birth is Kwan-jo Nol-i Pa-da." Katara said all of this so fast, as if she had said it all with just one breath. "Wow! You come from a notable liniege. Your mother was the High Priestess of Kwan-jo Nol-i Pa-da, or am I wrong?" He asked, not baring to look at her. "Yea! How did you know that!" She squealed as she squeazed his hand tight and gave him a smile that lite up his night.

"Sokka said something about you two being taught in Water Tribe fortune telling, once. Since then, I've always wanted to ask you what you where taught." He said as he looked at her face. She was smiling at him, a nice warm smile, the kind that always made a bad day a good one. "Yes, I know a little about lucky numbers, which animal you are, and what element is in your soul. But that's not enough to make you a priestess..." She sighed as she slipped into day dreams of following in her mother's foot steps of brieng a priestess.

"Wait, weren't we here to talk about something else?" Aang asked as he was suddenly brought back to harsh reality. Katara sat up from her lying postion and staired him square in the eyes. "Yea, now that you mention it, we are..." She said as she took his hands in her's again. "As I was saying, the high priest told me that I would find no suitble match within our own borders. Mabey even the next nation. For alot of water means that you slip through life unnoticed, life a streaming going downhill to the ocean. But he also told me,  
water can be taken and molded into what ever place it settles too. And that water is only compatible with one other element. Can you tell me what that element might be?"

To Be Continued... 


	41. Act 2: Chapter 8: Made Of Glass

Nobody's Listening Act 2: Chapter 8: Made of Glass By Danielle Franklin aka KirariSoldier

x o x o x

"Earth." Aang said as he slowly drew his eyes to look at Katara. She was now stairing at him with a smile on her face. "Yes!" She said as a blush crept to her face; looking away immediately after her outburst. At her words, Aang placed a hand on her cheek, turning her head to face him. When her eyes caught his, she drew a sharp in-take of breath as different emotions became her.

The one thing she had wanted since she was 15, and he 16, was finally happening. As Aang slowly titled his head to the side, and his eyes closed as he came even closer to her face, Katara placed her hand upon his lips to stop him.  
Aang's eyes flew open in shock at her actions. "Katara? Why?" He asked as he scrathed his head in confusion. Katara sighed and looked over her shoulder to see Sokka laughing in a merry way with his buddies over a game of "Tell All"; in which one of the other men had to tell his most cherished moment. Incidentilly, it included some random woman and her dressing robes.

Katara gave a dramatic sigh and pointed a thumb to her idotic brother and his crounies. "So, that's what's stopping you"  
Aang asked as he released her hand from his, instantly taking her into a bone-crushing hug. "Yep." Was all she had to say as melted into him. He knew every way to make her feel special, like she actually had a place on the earth.

"Well..." Aang sighed as he held her to his chest. "...we need to find some alone-time, with out "Mr. Man" or his buddies"  
Katara laughed at what he said. "Yeah, Sokka can be a big pain sometimes. But you gotta love him, he is after all, the reason I survived to meet you." She said as she made to get up, only to be pulled down to the dirty ground below. "Don't leave yet,  
please..." Aang said in a pouty way. Katara heaved another sigh and sat cross-legged next to him. The two sat in sheer silence for about five minutes before Katara spoke.

"I know..." Katara said in a sly voice as she got up and bent over Aang to whisper in his ear. "Let's go to the Chang Dae-han Festival tomorrow..." She said as in a sensious voice, her hot breath on his neck as she spoke made him shiver. "O-okay"  
Aang stuttered, amazed at the effect that her simple voice had on him. "What time should we leave?" He asked as Katara sat back down next to him. "When the sun fades into the moon..." Katara said in a most poetic way. "...and the stars shine"  
She said as she leaned her head on her sholder. Aang responed by too leaning his head on hers. They just stay like this, staring out onto the endless hoirzon.

x o x o x

The trio had found the village where the Chang Dae-han festival would be held later that evening. They had checked into an Inn,  
booking a large room with three beds and private access to the bathing house. When every thing was put away into there respective drawers, Katara sat at the low table in the center of the room and began to sip a mug of sweet tea quitely. It was deep into summer, in the month of Kyong-nyol han Yol, when the heat was particularly unbearible; espcially in the Earth Kingdom.

Katara had packed away her winter kimono and heavy furs for her lighter cotton Yutaka. Tonight the heat was so bad that she had to tie back even the sleves of her Yutaka with her spare Obi cord. So there she sat, the heat of summer bearing down on like breathing through a wet blanket, sipping her sweet tea when it happened.

Sokka and Aang burst through the door, two angry women soon followed. When the enraged women finally caught up to them,  
Katara saw that they where the local aprentice Geisha by the way the had thier hair in the "split peach" style and had patterned silk holding it in place. Suddenly one of the Geisha began to hit Sokka with her folded fan and the other had begun to beat Aang with her parisol.

Katara couldn't help but laugh at this scene. When Katara finally went over to the enraged performers to ask what was wrong, Aang and Sokka both had bumps the size of small grape fruits on the back of their heads. "Excuse me, but may I ask what these morons did to make you so mad?" Katara asked the geisha with the parisol poiletly. "This stupid man thought it would be funny to dare his friend over there to steal my older sister Izuko's fan. And then that oaf over there actually did it.

"Oh my gods..." Katara sighed as she placed her index finger on her fore head. "Yep. That would be Sokka for you." Katara said as she helped Aang to his feet. "May I ask your name?" Katara asked the Geisha with the parisol. "My name is Si-in, and this is Mu-jang han." Si-in said curtly as she adjusted her hair. "Well, Si-in-san, please give Izuko-san my deepest apologies, for I cannot control what these idiots do."

Si-in and Mu-Jang looked at her as if she was insane. "Very well. We must be leaving now." And with those words, Si-in and Mu-jang left without another word. "Thank you, Katara!" Sokka said as he gave his sister a huge. "Get off me!" Katara screamed. "You should know better than to mess with the Geisha around here! The next time Si-in sees you and Aang, I think she will hit you more. Only harder next time." She said with a snicker as she sat back down to her mug of sweet tea. Aang said nothing and sat next to her. Sokka glared at them and stomped out of the door.

"Thanks for saving us." Aang said as he got up to get his own mug of tea. "No problem." Katara said between sallows. Aang sat down next to her again, only this time with his own cup of chilled green tea. "I have to go and get ready for tonight." Katara said as she finished her tea right after he sat down. "Why! You look fine just the way you are!" He said as he begged her to stay. Katara's eye twitched as she took in what he said? She looked okay? 'He thinks I look okay! My hair is a mess, my make-up is slowly melting off my face from this damned heat, and my robe is hanging off my sholder. Obviously, he needs to drink more of that tea and wake-up. I look horrible!'

She thought to herself. "If you think you look bad, then look again. I think you look beautiful. You look more like the girl I met four years ago.  
Not like some primmed little doll." He said as he took her face in his hands and placed a kiss on her lips. Katara was so suprised by his words and actions that all she could do was nothing but to let him have his way with her.

x o x o x

To Be Continued... 


	42. Act 2: Chapter 9: Stick With You

Nobody's Listening Act 2; Chapter 9: Stick With You By Danielle Franklin aka KirariSoldier 

Heya! Thanks for so many reviews! I live off reviews, so the more you review the faster I update! The whole time I was writing this chapter the only song I listened to was "Stick Wit U" by the Pussy Cat Dolls.Well, what ever, just read!

x o x o x

When Katara was finished dressing, she was decked in one of her most formal kimono. It was a deep, luxurious ruby colour with cranes hand stitch in creme and black silks. Her obi was black, with an extravagent pattern of sakura, her obi pin was a giant cluster of ruby and malachite. Her hair, had been held back with a comb carved from teak, and her make-up was nothing special; plain black eye liner, she wore no powder or blush, just a simple layer of red lip colour.

There she stood, black laquered fan, geta clogs and all, with Aang no where to be seen. She waited next to the entrance of the Inn for about 10 minutes, various people had come and passed in that time, including Si-in and her older sister, on thier way to a tea ceremony, no less. But there was no sight of Aang any where. Katara drew a deep sigh and sat on a stone bench near a giant gold and marble carving of Avatar Kyoshi.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head on the statue. A soft breeze wafted through the shrine, taking the scent of Patchouli incense as it went. The fimilar scent of her homeland, since Patchouli was the most abundent herb in her little village, it had been the most commonly burned form incense. As she took in the sweet scent, she heard the quiet patter of feet on gravel.  
She slowly opened her eyes and picked up her head, expecting to see Aang. Only this form was more lean with muscle, had long ebony locks down to his shoulder blades, and was decked in green.

When she looked up she saw the form of her long lost friend, Haru. "My Lady, may I ask what your heart grives of?" He asked in a soft tone. "My love seem's to have forgotten he was to meet me here." Katara said as she whipped away a stray tear from her cheek. "My Lady, are you a Geisha?" Haru was throughtly clueless. "My good sir, I am no Geisha, but a Water Tribe girl"  
"You have some suprising eyes. Just like some one I use to- " Haru stopped mid-sentence, for he knew the truth. "Katara?" He asked in sheer shock.

"Yes..." Katara said as she adverted her eyes from his gaze. "Is that really you!" He asked again, pure amazement on his face as he circled her. He noted that she no longer had the gruff, village-saving look about her; but now a clean-cut and elegant aire. "What happened to you?" He asked as he took a seat next to her on the bench. "Age. Simply Age. There is no other way to explain it. I hace simply out grown the whole "save-the-world-or-die-trying" look, and I have taken on a look that suits my age. I remeber when I was 14, and able to get away with wearing pants and parkas. But if I where to do that now, at age 17, I would be singled out and picked upon for my lack of class. This look is more suiting of woman of my status." Katara said as she looked up at the statue's face.

"And what status is that?" Haru asked as he placed a hand over hers. "The status of betrothed." Katara said as she instantly leaped up from her seat at his actions. In her mind, Katara knew she was not engadged to Aang, heck for all she knew, they weren't even an official couple yet, but as long as Haru wanted to hover around her, she was a bride-to-be.

x o x o x

To Be Continued...


	43. Act 2: Chapter 10: Killing Me Softly

Nobody's Listening Act 2; Chapter 9: Killing Me Softly By Danielle Franklin

His feet pounded on the gravel below him as he ran. He ran as fast as he could, his heart pounding in his chest. Aang was late,  
he knew very well Katara would be upset with him. But he had a reason to be late, he gone to get her something he knew would make up for his tardyness. 'Oh man! She's gonna kill me!' He thought as he thundered down the walk-way to the Avatar Kyoshi shrine. When he reached the golden statue of Kyoshi, he froze dead. He saw Katara, talking and laughing with Haru. She had a very livly look about her. Her eyes glowed with happiness, she seemed more cheerful then when she was with him.

At the sight of her with a man that was not himself, Aang grew sad. Sad that it was not him making her laugh. Making her feel alive. Aang reached into the pocked of his robes and pulled out an object wrapped in silk. He slowly unwrapped the packedge.  
Inside the giant mound of silk was the most exsquiset set of hair combs that he had ever seen. They where carved from a piece of Ivory in which the Statue of Monk Gyatso was made from. Inside the delicate carvings where intricate drawings of Air and Water symbols, and her name in the language of the Air Nomads.

His grasp on the combs tightened at the thought of possibly losing her to that man. He wrapped the combs back up, gently placing them to his heart. 'I love her so much... I though she felt the same...' He thought as he ran from behind the giant statue and over to where Katara and Haru where sitting. Katara gave a surpized look to Aang, who was standing right above her, his shadow cast down on both of them. He looked at Katara, pain flashed in his eyes. Before she could even utter a word, Aang dropped the parcel into her lap, opened his glider, and flew off into oblivion.

Katara picked up the silk-wrapped object, fidled with the knot at the top, and when the cloth fell around her hands, she gasped. What she held was the most elegant set of combs she had ever seen. "Wow! These are so pretty!" She said as she picked them up to get a better look. Haru sat, stunned to silence as she placed the combs into her bun. When Katara finally go the jist that something was wrong, she looked to him. "What's wrong? Are they to good for me?" She asked in a wicked tone.

"Um... Katara? Do you know what those combs mean?" He asked as he went to take them from her hair. "What!" She asked, getting annoyed with the Earth Bender. "They are a symbol of engagment. And when you put them in your hair, you accepted." He said, point blank. "I thought you where kidding at first when you said you where his bethrothed, but I guess I was wrong." All Katara did was sit, a look of total surprize on her face.

"Haru..." Katara said, in a low vocie. "What is it?" He asked as he bent forward and placed a hand on her cheek. "Go home." She said as she got up, and walked back to the inn.

x o x o x

Katara knew where Aang would be hiding. A place he loved more than any thing, Mikado Beach. It was so remincient of his homeland; with it's never ending mountain ranges, surrounding the ocean. She knew he would be there, drowning his sorrows with meditation and air bending drills. The beach was a mile from the Inn; when she got to her room, she changed from her formal kimono to her light blue cotton Yutaka and simple woven hemp sandles. She tore the combs out of her hair, set them gently on her dressing table; pulled out her bun. Her long brown hair streamed around her face. She whisked it into a messy bun, and set the combs back into place.

She was ready and out the door within four minutes time. She ran down the long straigt-away path that led to Mikado. Taking in short breaths as she went. When she reached the beach, she had been right. Aang sat on the sand, his back to her. His clothes had been shed,  
all except for his pants. Katara was shocked when she saw him. Eyes closed, breathing steady, Arrow syblows glowing. He looked out of place, as if he was channeling the spirit world.

Katara slowly walked up to him, taking one step at a time. She was not sure if he was just meditating, or channeling Roku. But one thing was for sure, she never knew how muscular he was until she saw him without his bright orange tunic on. When she reached him, she placed a small hand on his right shoulder. When the skin of her palm met the his, Aang instantly came out of his trance. His body shook as his spirit came back to his body. "Who's there!" He demanded as she lifted himself to his feet using his air bending.

When he turned his body around, he saw Katara, looked stunned. Her eyes wide, tears at the corners, ready to fall. Then he realized she had never witness him contact the spirit realm, or even Roku for that fact. "Katara!" He said as he ran to her, and took her form into his arms. "I'm sorry!" She said as tears fell from her eyes and onto his shoulder. When he felt the moisture on his shoulder, he tore himself away from her, holding her at arm's length. "Why where you with Haru?" He asked in a worried whisper. Katara took a deep breath and whipped away her tears with her palm. "I was waiting for you, and when you didn't show up, Haru and I started talking. Catching up on lost time. Nothing more than old friends re-united. We are nothing more than old friends. Just friends." She said as she backed away from him.

"Just friends?" Aang asked as he took a step toward her. "Just friends, remebering the nostalgic times of the past." She said as she too took a step forward. "That's such a relief..." Aang said as he took her into a hug. "I thought you where in love with him... The way you where with him, you never act like that around me... And it makes me sad, that I can't see that girl inside you, and he can..." Aang said quietly into her ear. "I wish I could see you like that, just happy to see me..." He said as his hold on her tightened. Katara's heart almost broke at his words. 'He thinks I don't love him... And that I'm never happy to see him...' She looked up at him, took hold of his head, and placed a kiss upon his lips. "Don't ever say those things again. Ever. I love you, Aang. And nothing will ever change that." She said as she took his hand and placed it over her heart.

"Do you feel how fast my heart is beating? I never get this exicited when I'm around Haru. Only when I'm around you. My heart beats because it knows the fact that you have feelings for me." Aang was so taken aback by her words that he took her even closer to him. She was just tall enough to reach his chin, and then he noticed it. The combs that he had given her where in her hair. His heart swelled with happiness that she hap accepted him. But then a pang of guilt over took him. 'Does she know what she is getting herself into?" He asked himself. "I see that you like the combs I gave you." He said as he brushed a stray hair from her face. "Yes! They are so pretty! I love them!" She said as she hugged him tight. "...thank you..." She sighed as she rested her head on his chest. "Do you know what they represent?" He asked as he pulled her just far away from him so he could see her face.

"Yes. They stand for the Air Nomad courtship rites." She said, all knowingly. "How did you know that!" Aang asked, totaly suprise on his face.  
"Haru said something about having studied the Air Nomad culture. He also told me what they mean." She said as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "...and I accept!" Katara shouted to the heavens. "You do!" Aang was so over taken with joy that he whisked her up from the ground and ran into the ocean with her. "AHH! What are you doing!" Katara giggled as she fell into the warm water. "It's the first part of courtship,  
drop the girl of your dreams into the ocean!" He said as he laughed wildly, splashing her with water.

x o x o x

...To Be Continued 


	44. Act 2: Chapter 11 Courtship, Part 1

Nobody's Listening  
Act 2; Chapter 11: Courtship; Part 1  
By Danielle Franklin 

Korean words that are found in this chapter:

**"Ne"** - Yes  
**"Su-son"** - Daffodil

x o x o x

They all sat around a square table, each person taking on one side as thier own. Sokka, Katara, Aang, and Haru all sat around a table at the Eatery of the Inn. Sokka had order about three times the amount of Kim Chi a normal person could eat, and had engolfed half the pot of tea to sooth his burning mouth. "Sokka, I told you that it would be hot!" Katara scolded him. "But it looked so good!" He panted as he fanned his mouth, trying to get rid of the burning after taste of the marinated cabbadge.

Katara sighed, she too started to eat her Yang Gobchang-gui (Broiled Beef Tripe and Chitterlings). She did nothing but pick up bits of beef, mabey a piece of vegtable every now and then, and eat in a robot-like trance. Aang noticed her state, but did little to act upon it with the two other men present. Haru too, became ware of her. "Katara, is there any thing wrong?" He asked as he picked up his cup and took a slow sip of his green tea. Katara looked up at him and smiled. "Why nothing is wrong at all." She said with a faint grin and went back to her food.

Aang frowned at her actions. He knew something was wrong, and he was going to find out what it was. When every one had finished thier food and had left, he approched her. "Katara... is there any thing wrong?" He asked as he brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. "Well... " She said as she sighed and turned around. Katara took in a deep breath. "I was just wondering, what do these Air Nomad Courtship Rites include?"

"Well, first there is a trading of gifts. Usually a set of hair combs and and a new glider are exchanged. The second is a small vacation togther. Most likely to a traditional Ryokan or an Air Temple set aside for such matters. And last, if the couple decides they want to marry, they set a date and make any arragments needed." He and Katara has walked so far that they had made it to the wharf where many international cargo ships where dock, waiting to depart to their homeland.

The sun was slowly setting into the horizon, spreading a delicious aray of spectacular colours across the sky. Katara had her back to him,  
looking upon the setting sun in the west. She took a deep sigh, and placed her hands onto the wrought-iron fence that blocked them from having acess to the ocean. "Katara, are you sure you want to go through with this?" He asked in a doubtful tone. "Yes! I am so sure! I have never been so sure of anything in my life. It's just..." She trailed as she turned her face away from him. " 'It's just...' what?" He asked as he took her right hand and kissed the top of it.

"I - I'm scared... What if it dosen't work? What if, half way through this, you come to hate me." She said as she snatched her hand from his and covered her mouth. Katara instantly regreated what she had just said. She could feel tears make thier way to the surface. Instantly, the water at the bank of the wharf began to make waves and pound madly at the sea wall. Her eyes grew wide, and she ran away. As she ran, the water she passed raised up and formed giant waves, subsiding only when she had passed.

x o x o x

Katara lay upon her bed at the Inn, her pillow over her head. She had been crying ever since she had gotten back and hour earlier. The sun had setted, and darkness dominated the land. Many thoughts, swarmed in Katara's head. None of them where very good, thus her depressed state. Rain pounded the shoji screen walls as if they where pieces of newsprint left of a park bench. Aang slowly slid open the door, and walked in a quitely as he could. He approched Katara with great stealth. When he finally got to her, he sat down beside her on the bed, placing a hand on her shoulder. Katara jumped under his tough, ripping the pillow from over her head.

"Oh...it's just you..." She said as she sat up, trying to compose herself. "Katara, what's the matter? Why are you acting like this?" He asked as he took her hands in his. "I would love to tell you, it's just..." She trailed again. " 'It's just...' Stop with the 'just'. Tell me what's bothering you!  
It makes me sad to see you like this!" He said as he hugged her tight. "Well..." She breathed. "Some how, my emotions and my being are connected. And when you touch me, kiss me, and hug me... You send me over the edge... And when the happens, any water around me starts to stir. The last time we kissed, I was so... well, you know... and I broke a vase filled with water and lilys..." She trailed, to embarresed to look at him.

"Basically, what you are telling me is, your raw emotions cause your bending to surge and make water crazy when we are togther? Am I right"  
He asked as he drew out of the hug and looked her square in the eye. "Yes... That's about it." She said as she laid back down on her pillow, and turned to face the wall. A couple seconds of silece went by, then Aang leaned over, laying behind her. "Does it drive you crazy when I hold you like this?" He asked as he snaked his arms around her waist and brouht her as close to him as he could. "Ne..." She sighed, closing her eyes tightly as a mug of sweet tea shook wildly on the low table a couple feet away.

"What about when I do this..." He trailed as he moved the hair from her neck and began to kiss her. Katara clamped her eyes shut tightly and gritted her teeth as the mug began to crack. "How about this..." He said as he turned her over so that he could see her face. He then fell on top of her. Katara let out a squeal, thus making the mug explode into about a hundred pieces of broken pottery. Sweet tea soaked the wodden floor below them, as well it was littered with the broken mug. They lay like that for what seemed and eternity.

"You can't let your emotions control you. I can't bear to not be able to hug you...or kiss you...or touch you...it would drive me insane not to be able to see you." He said as he sat up using his elbows. He face was about two inches from her, he looked into her eyes. He then placed a gental kiss on her lips. The vase of water and su-son exploded as the kiss progressed, sending shards of glass every where.  
A piece whisked by Aang's cheek, giving him a small gash. Warm, cool liquid dripped onto Katara's shoulder, but she did nothing. She melted into him.

When he finally released her, and sat up, drips of crimson fell from his cheek and onto hers. Katara slowly brought her fingers to his face, whipping the blood from his face. "Will you help me find a way to fight this?" She asked as she rubbed the red onto her Yutaka.

x o x o x

**_To Be Continued..._**


	45. Act 2: Chapter 12: Rainy DayIs this lov

Nobody's Listening Act 2; Chp. Rainy Day/Is this love By Danielle Franklin

THIS CHAPTER HAD BEEN RAISED ONE RATING DUE TO SLIGHTLY GRAPHIC CONTENT.

x o x o x

She sat upon the cold marble tile that surrounded the giant pool of warm bathing water. The only thing thar covered her thin frame was a white terry cloth towel, drapped over her shoulders. Katara's feet rested gently into the water, sinking just to her calf. Her blue eyes where closed, long tresses fell aganist the delicate curves of her form. Suddenly, the creaking of a wooden door filled the hall.  
Boots clicked as the form approched Katara. When the shadowed form finally came into the light, Katara gasped.

"I thought you where dead!" She said through covered mouth. The man stepped forward. Katara felt a smarting pain on her face as she slowly picked herself up off the floor. Blood slowly trickled down her cheek, from her mouth and nose. She took fighting stace,  
her only protection flung off her body as she quickly took crouching tiger form. "It's been an awful long time, Miss Waterbender"  
The man said with a scowl, a faint smile on his face.

"What happened to your band of jackasses?" She asked with madness as she spat at his feet. "They are dead. Each and every one of them. Thanks to you, your brother, and that fool you call an Avatar." He said as he flung another throw at her body. The blow hit her in the stomach, knocking her aganist a wall, her head hit the wall. A sickening crack filled the room. She was silent for a couple of seconds before reaturning to her sences. Her eyes open, she sees the form standing above her, a maddening look in his eyes. Sword drawn, ready to pierce her flesh.

"Jet, don't- " Before she could finish her sentence, Jet had driven the sword through her stomach. She coughed, let out a scream, while her blood spattered the ground. "Sayonara..." He said with a cold tone as he took his blade from her body. She lay limp on the cold ground, nothing sheilding her from the world. "Please... don't-" Katara said as he placed a kiss on her lips. "I have always loved you - but I loved my men more... I have taken my revenge for thier souls - and now I shall have what I have always wanted to taste."

x o x o x

Aang had been searching four hours, but there was no sign of his beloved. In a sudden revelation, her remebered that she had said something about the bath house, but could not remeber what actually was said. So, in all his forgetfullness, he set off toward the bath house, struting as if he was going to claim a million-dollar prize. His head swarmed with thoughts of her clothless, in the water, rubbing almond oil into her skin. He pictured her, floating at the top of the water, a cloud of sweet scented perfurm around her.

As he neared the bath house, he suddenly became aware of his lower regions. A pink blush came accross his cheeks, his throught become itchy, and suddenly the room become to hot to wear clothes. He finally came to the door, slowly he reached for the bronzed ornate handle and pulled the great doors open with great strength.

What he saw left him without breath, without life. The colour drained from his face completely, and his arousal subsidded. A half dressed man stand over a battered Katara as he slowly fastened his armor toghter. Jet slowly turned around to see Aang. "Ahh, why isn't the Avatar? Aang,  
it's been too long." He said as he turned back around to fasten his leather belt around his waist. "What did you do to her!" Aang spat,  
sheer anger and hatred contorted his features. "I was just having a little fun before she, well you know, died." Jet said in such a casual way that is made Aang want to rip out his bowels.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Aang demaned once more as he ran to the one her loved. "KATARA! WAKE UP! KATARA!" He screamed at her as he shook her violently. When he recieved no responce from her what so ever, tears formed in his eyes. "JET! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He said with such rage he had never before felt in his life. When he turned around, Jet was gone. There was not one single trace of him. Aang's shoulder's drooped as he realized he would never see Jet again.

He turned back to Katara. Slowly, he walked and kneeled at her side. "Look and what you've gotten yourself into this time." He said as he picked up her lifeless body, placing her head on his lap. He stroked her blood encrusted hair away from her face. Dried blood covered her body, and littered the ground around her. He scaned her body. His eyes slowly moved from her bruised chest, to her peicered stomach. Aang slowly took off his tunic, folding it to place under her head.

He walked over to the pool of warm water and dipped his hand in, it glowed with a turqouse light. He held his hand out, placing it on her stomach wound. Keeping it there for as long as he could, performing to the extent of his ability. Whe he moved his hand away, her skin was smooth again,  
her stomach once again flat, still the skin puckered from where the wound once was.

He then took off his undershirt, dressing her in it, along with his trousers. He then scooped her up in his arms, carried her back to the room they both shared. All of this had to happen during thier Courtship Rites Vacation. He just had to bring her back to the earth kingdom capitol, because it had the most romantic inns anywhere. He knew the danger that was Jet lurked in the forset that guarded their inn. He knew, but yet he insisted that he bring her hear. Aang cursed at himself for his own stupidity. For his own mistake, the woman that he might have married was now half dead and lying in his arms.

He reached thier room, slidding open the paper door. When inside, he placed her gingerly on thier bed. Once he had her cleaned and clothed,  
he tucked her into the folds of thier bedding. He then sat at a chair, not far from her bed. A blanket drapped around his shoulders as he read and re-read an old air bending scroll. He fell asleep like that.

x o x o x

TBC... 


	46. Act 2: Chapter 13: As the Water

Nobody's Listening Act 2; Chp. As the Water.  
By Danielle Franklin

x o x o x

Aang stood under a roaring waterfall, hands folded in the way of meditation. Rain came down around him in steady sheets of gray and white as his symbols glowed like two beacons of hope through a thick fog. His eyes closed, he slowly came back to the mortal world. With a sneeze and a sniffle, he was back into his body. Cheeks painted pink for sickness and dehydration, he opened his eyes and slumped down into the river. He was wearing but a simple white smock tied togther with an orage sash, his trousers also white, sagged around his frail body with the current of the water.

"Why? Why? Why! Why did I ever ask her to marry me! Why did she have to be the one I fall in love with! Why! Oh Dear Gyatso, why!" He screamed to the heavens. When he got no answer from the gods, he let his head fall. Aang looked down at his hands. The shape, the colour of his skin, those stupid turqiouse arrows. "Why did I have to be the Avatar? Why did I have to be an Air Bender? She would not be - be - be..." He could not finish his sentece as he allowed tears to once again flow from his eyes. "I love her so much - - - but it's too hard to bere!" He said as he slammed his clenched fist onto a near by rock, shattering a good part of it.

He sat still, letting the water sway him back and forth. Tears still ran down his cheeks, falling and mixing into the water in which he sat. Another sneeze. Aang's vision became blurred, and with a sudden splash, he was face down in the torrents of water.

x o x o x

The gental sound of chimes in the wind... A soft hum... A gental hand stroking his cheek... The warm sun caressing his body... A smile grew on his face as he placed his hand on hers, opening his eyes, he saw the one he loved, looking at his with such pain and happiness it moved him inside. "Katara..." Aang said as he sat up out of her lap. "What? Why? How!" He stuttered. "Shh..." She said playfully as she placed a boney finger over his lips. "I found you floating in the river... You gave me quite a scare!" She said as she placed her head on his chest. "I love you so much..." She said as she listened to the beat of his heart.

"Katara... I love you -" He said as he placed her benieth him. Aang gently lay atop her as he placed soft kisses on her. "WAKE UP!" Screamed the shrill voice of an old woman. "GET UP! I SAID WAKE UP YOU FOOL!" Aang suddenly sat upright. He looked around him. He was not in a plush meadow, with the sun beating down on him, but in the medical unit of the inn. "How did I get here!" Aang said as he placed his hands on his chest. "I found you face up in the river, passed out, sick as a dog." The old woman spat. "I keep telling these men - boys I should say, to stop drinking!" The old woman muttered to herself under her breath.

"But mamam - I'm wasn't drunk!" Aang said as he undercovered himself and stepped out of bed. "Huh! Tell me something else, I know a drunk when I see one!" She said as she pushed him back into bed. "Mamam! Please, can I leave!" He asked. "Not until I see that wound on your hand!" She said as she grabbed his hand. Aang watched as the old woman slowly un-bandged his right hand. When the strips of blood encrusted linen fell to the floor, he gasped. His hand was severly bruised. Purple, blue, and a nasty shade of green blotched his hand. There where several deep gashes on the top of his knuckles, and his palm was slit down the middle. "How did that happen!" He asked as he tried to take his hand from her.

"Mustv'e been dared by one of your idiot friends to do something. You where probably to drunk to say no!" The woman said with annoyance as she redid his bandges. "There. Go! Get out of here!" The old woman screamed at him. She then turned to her herbs and started muttering somthing in a fast tounged forgien language. Aang leaped out of bed, grabbed his clothes from a near by chair, and bounded out of the room,  
scared for his life about what the old woman might do to him if he stayed a moment longer. He was undressed, holding his clothes over his privates as he ran down the hall.

Severel young women in kimono and make-up giggled at him as he passed them. One of them, just happened to know who he was. The young girl steathly left her group of friends to follow him.

Aang ran down the hall until he found an empty room. Once inside with the door closed, he sighed with relief and let his clothes drop to the floor below.

The young girl found the room in which her target had slipped into to hide. She let out a giggle as she slid the paper door open. "Oh my! I'm very sorry!" The girl said with a furious, and unbeliveable fake blush as she tried to hid her smile. "HEY! Get out!" Aang screamed as he turned to face the wall, slowly inching his hand toward his clothes.

The girl stepped into the room, her geta clicked on the teak flooring as she went. When she reached him, she placed a nimble hand on his shoulder, making him jump ten feet out of his own skin. The girl leaned her head in to his. "Don't you remeber me?" She asked in a tone that made him shiver. "Meng?" He asked uncertainly. "Hai..." She said as she placed her arms around his chest from behind. "No way! Meng"  
He said as he turned around to face her. Meng fell into his uncovered lap in the process. "Well... it certainly has been... l - o - n - g..." She said as she spelled out her last word as her eyes travled over his body.

"Meng... Um..." He said as he gulped. "Can you - uh - get off - - - me?" He asked as he paused between words to gulp. "Sure..." She said with a smile as she grasped his shoulders to lift herself up. As she rised, she let her collar fall a little so he could get a look at her. Aang's eyes bugged and he gulped once more. "Um - uh- - can you turn around so I can get dressed?" He asked nervously. "Sure thing." Meng said with a wink. She then turned on her heel to face the opposite wall.

"Thanks..." He said as he stood, pulling on his pants in the process. Once he was fully dressed, Meng turned around ran to him. "I've missed you so much!" She said as she coyly lifted her eyes to meet his. "Uh - yeah - it's been a while. A long while. " He said as he tried to leave the room. "Ahh! Don't be such a stick in the mud! Stay with me a while!" Meng said as she hugged his arm, gently trying to tug him back into the room. "I - I - can't..." He said as he turned his head away. "Come on! Don't you want to catch up!" She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I can't!" He shouted at her. "Why not!" She shouted back. "I just can't!" He said as he ripped his arm from her. "You promised me!" She said as tears fell from her eyes. "You promised me that you would come back for me! You promised that you would marry me!" She said as she glared at him. "What!" He said as he frooze in his path. "That's right! You don't remeber!" She said with rage. "I heard from all the other attendents of this inn that you are here with her! Wit that - that - that bitch!" Meng screamed at him. With those words, Aang slapped her across the face. "Don't you ever call her a bitch!" He spat. After he realized what he had done, he fell eye level to her. "I'm sorry." He said as he placed a hand where he had hit her.

"You don't remeber - do you?" She asked in a whimper, only this time her voice was a little more subsidded. "Look-" He began as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "We - I was young. I had no slightest notion to what Love..." He put strong emphasis on the word. "...is" He continued.  
"But you promised!" She said as she continued to weep. "I've waited all these years." She said through her crying. "I waited for you - the day you would come back and I would be yours..." She said as she fell to her knees. Meng convered her face as she sobbed, her shoulders heaving.

x o x o x

Katara writhed under her covers. A giant yawn escaped her as she raised her arms over her head to stretch her muscles. "Ohiyo..." She said peacefully. Whe she opened her eyes, she found there was no warm body next to hers under the covers. "Aang?" She called as she pulled the pale blue covers back off. "Aang?" She called a second time. No answer. "Aang?" She called in a sing-songy voice. She was dressed in her sleeping robes, her shoulder was bare and exposed. Hair pilled atop her head, held togther with the combs from her beloved.

She slipped her head out the door, looking down both directions of the never ending hall. There was no one. "Aang?" She called once more as she came out of the room. She walked down the hall, opening every door she came into contact with.

An attending woman passed. "Miss, have you seen a tall, kinda lanky guy? S' blad and has blue arrows on his head." The woman pointed to a room down the corridor. "Thanks!" Katara said as she bounded down the hall. "Little miss, I think ye should know yonder betrothed is with another maiden." The serving woman said. The woman's words made Katara skid to a halt. "Another woman?" She asked as she slowly turned around.  
"Hai. Master Aang is with Mistress Meng of the House of Wu." The woman said as she continued down the hall. "Miss, can I ask you something"  
Katara asked the serving woman again. "Any thing, m'lady." She said as she curtsied. "What's your name?"

"M'names Setsuka." The woman said with a deep bow. "Thanks!" Katara said as she ran down the hall to Aang's room. Katara skidded to a halt infront of the door Setsuka had pointed out. She heaved a deep breath, then swiflty pulled the slidding door open.

x o x o x

A bright light streamed through the open door as Aang looked up, moving Meng from atop him. "KATARA!" Aang shouted as he jumped up.  
Katara said no words. She simply stumbled backward, fell to the floor below her, and sat aganist the wall. Her eyes wide, hand on her forehead,  
holding back the hair that fell into her face. Aang stood up, along with Meng at his side.

Meng tried to gather her fallen robes from around her feet. "Well, I think I will go. Aang, please, meet me by the river later!" She said with a wink and blowed a kiss goodbye. She then left, only dressed in her under robes. Aang was still in some much of a shock that he stood froozen.

Katara sat in the middle of the hall, not a sound was uttered between the two. Suddenly a cry broke the thick silence. Katara was doubled over in tears, her hand over her mouth. Her chest heaved, her body was shaking. Her tears dotted her robe, fell onto the floor. "Katara." Aang said as he approched her. "No!" She screamed at the top of her longs as she got to her feet. "How could you!" She screamed at him once more.  
"Stay away from me, you - you - you letch!" She screamed as she ran back down the hall to their room.

Aang followed suit and ran after her. "Katara! Stop!" He yelled at her from down the hall. She didn't stop until she came to thier room. When she reached it, she flung the door open and grabbed her backpack. She started grabbing all of her possesions that where scattered throught out the room. Her cosmetics, robes, parka, shoes, she shoved it all into her bag. When Aang entered the room, she stripped off her robe and flung it at him. "Here! It's your robe!" She spat as she pulled on her pants, under shirt, and dark blue battle robes. "Katara! What are you doing"  
He demanded as she stepped toward her. "Leaving!" She screamed at him while bounding her boots with leather. She picked up her bag,  
slung it over her back, and stepped toward the door.

Aang sprinted toward her. "Don't go! You can't leave!" He told her in a commanding voice. "And why not!" She demanded. "You are bound to me by those." He said as he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. She ripped her hand away from her. "Don't give me that bullshit." She said harshly. "You can have them back." She said as she ripped them from her hair and threw them at him. "Don't bother to come after me." She spat as she left the room, and ran down the hallway.

x o x o x

A month had passed since she left. Aang had them given into Meng, becoming her betrothed. They had taken to scouring the country for Katara.  
Meng under the impression that they where searching for a valuable air bending scroll that Aang needed.

"Aaaaaaaa-ng!" Meng mouned as they flew. Aang's eye twitched at the sound of her voice. "What?" He asked without turing around? "When are we going to get off this dreadful animal!" She asked, refearing to Appa as the dreaded animal. "When we reach Ba-Sing-Se!" He shouted as he raised his hands over his head and began cursing in Air Nomad dialect. "How far is that?" She moaned more. "300 miles." He said dryly.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Meng moaned once more as she collapsed onto a pile of furs. "I really - really need to find Katara..." Aang muttered under his breath.

x o x o x

She swayed her hips to the music. It was an exotic tune, drenched with an other-worldly feel. It made her feel as if she where beautiful. Like she had some worth. Katara was decked in a vibrant shade of green slik and lace. The top, made out of delicate silk with tones of lime, teal,  
and blue streaked along it, priceless gems sewn into it. The bottom, a long silk and lace skirt with thin copper coins swen into the hems that jingled when she moved her hips, slip to her waist. She wore no shoes, only woven hemp sandles. Her makeup was intense. Bold black lined her eyes, enchanting greens and silvers bedecked her lids and the corners of her eyes. Her hair was swept up into a tight bun at the top of her head, held togther by straight pins and a long sash.

"My dear... you grow more beautiful by the hour..." A man said as he walked into the room. "Father. How long are we going to be here?" She asked the man as she looked to him. "When Sokka comes to join us, we will leave." Her father said as he sat down at a table with another man. "Welcome, Heichi! It's great to have you here!" The man said as he slapped her father on the back. "Yes, Iroh, it's great being here." Heichi said as he put his mug of Sake to his lips. "Where is your nephew? Is he not bound to your hip these days?" Heichi asked as he sat back in his chair. "Zuko is practising drills! He has become quite skilled!" Iroh beamed as he continued on about his nephew accomplishments.

Katara let out a sigh. Did no way care she was there. She knew better than to ask her self that. She had learned that lesson good and hard during her courtship to Aang. No body cared. She repeated that phrase in her head every day. "Hey Katara!" A voice disrupted her thoughts.  
"Hey Hina!" Katara said as she looked up at her friend. Hina sat down next to Katara on the floor. "Aren't you supposed to be with Taeko"  
Hina asked with a wink. "Taeko and function properly without me." Katar said sourly as she laid on her back, arms behind her head. Hina looked at Katara's stomach. "Hey, Kat? Can I ask you something?" Hina asked her best friend. "Sure." Katara said with a yawn. "Why do you have that scar on your stomach?" Hina was dressed the same exact way as Katara, only her stomach was flat and perfect, unlike Katara's who's skin still had a scar from the brutal wound inflicted on her by Jet.

"I got it a month ago. I was attacked by a man. I was raped." She said as she closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. "Did you tell anyone"  
Hina asked her friend worriedly. "My old suitor knew. But I don't think Sokka knows. I can never tell my father. I would disgrace him. He wouldn't be able to marry me off." She said as she sat up. "Are you pregnant?" Hina asked, looking to Katara's stomach once more. "No. I never was..." Katara said as she got to her feet. "How about we go find Taeko?" Katara asked, trying to get Hina off the subject.

"My brother was looking for you anyway." Hina mumbled as she also got to her feet. Right on clockwork, Taeko came into the room. "Katara! Hina!" He yelled happily as he ran up to them. "Hey to you too!" Katara said as she greeted Taeko. "Would you all like to go for a walk?" Taeko asked them both, but directed his question toward Katara. "Um, I need to - to finish some sewing! Seeya bro!" Hina said as she patted Katara on the back. "Good luck!" Hina whispered to Katara as she left. "Yeah, thanks." She answered with a scowl.

Taeko and Katara left the room, his arm around her shoulders. Iroh and Heichi watched them leave. "Do you think he will ask her?" Heichi asked his old friend. Iroh let out a hearty laugh. "My good sir, I think he will."

x o x o x

Meng kept up her incessent whinning for the duration of the trip. She would complain about every thing. The food was to cold, the tea was to hot,  
it was too drafty in their room, it was too stuffy. It was never good enough for her.

"What are you trying to feed me!" Meng demaned a young waitress. "This food looks like it was prepaired a week ago!" She scolded the young woman. "I'm very sorry ma'am!" The waitress said as she took the plater of food away. Aang held his head in his hands. "Meng, that was the third time you sent it back." He said in disapointment. "It looked as if it had turned a month ago! You could not have expected me to eat that!" She moaned.

"Shut up! Just shut up already!" A man yelled from accross the room. Meng turned her nose up at the man. "Meng, I'm going out side." Aang said as he got to his feet. "If you leave, you are going to be sleeping with Appa tonight." She said coldly. "What ever." He retorted as he left. Meng let out a huff.

x o x o x

TBC... 


	47. Act 2: Chp 14: Starless& Celestialblack

Nobody's Listening Act 2; Chp 47: Starless and Celestialblack By Danielle Franklin

x o x o x

Taeko and Katara quietly strolled through the tranquil gardens of the palace. Every thing here was new and exotic to her. The smells, the colours,  
even the way people talked. She loved it all. "I've always wanted to come here." Katara said as she stopped in front of an ancient oak. Taeko wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "I've always wanted to bring you here..." He said as he placed gental kisses on her neck. "Um"  
Was all she could mutter as she tried to get out of his grasp. "I can't... Not now..." She said as he let her go. "Why not?" He asked as he took her hand, placing it on his cheek.

Katara said nothing, only took a step toward him. "You love me, don't you?" He asked as he melted into her touch. "You have had my unwavering devotion since you found me on the beach..." She said as she laid her head down on his shoulder. "Then why don't you marry me? You get along with Hina so well. She says she would love to have you as her sister-in-law. And my father says he has seen no finer maiden than you." Katara stiffened at his words. "But do you love me? Yes, it's true, Hina is my best friend. Your father is great man and we get along famously. But, there is so much more than that. I won't marry some one who dosen't love me..." She said as she wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Love - you have all of my love. My heart. My every thing. I have loved you since I saw your unconcious face on the shore." Taeko said sweetly as he removed her hand from his cheek, placing a kiss on her palm. "But, my lady - do you love me?" When he recieved no answer from her,  
he withdrew from her embrace. "I have given you everything. Your father, a best friend, shelter, and those clothes you find on your very back. All I ask, is that you become my wife." Taeko said with remorse as he turned on his heel and left her at the tree.

Katara looked to the ocean. The waves beet aganist the stone-lined coast. "I don't - " She said with tears as she ran down the beaten path that led down to the water. The cold western air at her face, the palace at her back, she kept going. Going until the palace became but a blurred vision, and the ocean in full view. When she reached the beach, she slowly walked to the water's edge. Katara looked upon the horizon. There was no flying bison. No handsome Avatar to great her. With those thoughts, great sadness over came her. "What have I done!" Her mind screamed.

She started slowly taking off her clotes. Unlacing the strips of silk that held her top in place, she let her royal drab fall to the sand. Once without her haute coture, she ran for the ocean and dove in. She held her breath as she went deeper and deeper. When she finally came to the bottom,  
she let herself float until she need air.

Once she hit the surface, gasping for breath, she let the current of the ocean sway her. The smell of the salt, feel of the water on her body, she was in heaven. She felt like this when she was with Aang. But no longer could she feel the way she felt now. 'Now I'm going to be condendemed to the women's chambers...' She thought remorsefully. The sound of voices disrupted her thoughts, bringing her out of a state of perpetual bliss.

"Why can't we stay in the palace!" A female voice whinned. "We don't know any one there! We can't just march up to the King and demand rooms!" Her male conterpart informed her. "But you're the AVATAR!" She put strong emphasis on the last word. "Just because I'm the Avatar dosen't give me royal immunity to demand things from ruling monarchs!" The man said as he walked ahead of the woman. "Then where are we going to stay? The ez-8!" She asked coldly. "Meng, for once in your life, Shut Up." The man said as he continued to walk. "Shut up? Did you just tell me to shut up? Aang, I am so mad at you!"

The woman said as she tried to catch up with her traveling companion. "Then be mad." He said without a thought. With those words, the woman let out a scream.

Katara had had enough of the couples bickering to know exactly who they where. She slowly walked out of the ocean, trying her best to avoide being seen by either of them. She quickly ran for her clothes when the woman called her. "You! Over there! Girl with no clothes on!" Meng said rudely. Katara's eye twitched at the sound of her high pitched voice. "What? What do you want?" Katara called back coldly. "Looks like you are one of the king's wenchs, see if you can get us a room at the palace!" Meng said in her haughty voice. Katara could stand it no longer.

"Look, little-miss-steal-other-woman's-men-and-ruin-there-lives: I have had enough of your voice. If you can't improve the silence, don't say any thing." Katara spat as she slipped her skirt on. "Why I never! You bitch!" Meng said as she pushed Katara to the ground. "You have no right saying that! Haven't you the slightest clue who I am!" Meng said as she pulled Katara's hair. Katara let out a screech as Meng's sharpened fingernails dug into her scalp.

"Get off me!" Katara screamed at the top of her lungs. Aang did nothing. He simply sat and staired at the two fighting women with such surprize that he could not move a muscle. "Katara! Is that you!" He finally asked the women in the slightly wet clothes. "Well, duh!" She said as she flung Meng over her back. Aang stood there, absoutly stunned. What he saw before him was not the tom-boyish waterbender he use to know. But she was now dressed in green lace and silk, make up slowly dripping down her face from the water. "Well, are you just going to stand there all day?" Katara asked nervously as she tried to straighten out her rumpled skirt. "Wow..." Was all he said.

Meanwhile, Meng trying to pick herself up off the ground, witnessed the re-uniting scene. "Aang! Tell that bitch we need a room!" Meng shouted at the top of her lungs. "Meng, shut up!" Aang said as he turned from her to face Katara. Meng stood dumbfounded as she watched the scene. "Katara? What are you doing here?" He asked as he approched her. "I - I came here to see my father..." Katara said as she turned away as she started back up the path to the palace.

Aang followed while being trailed by Meng. "So - how did you know he was here?" He continued to question her. "I heard rumors that the Southern Water Tribes' soldiers had become allies with the warriors here, so here I am." She said nervously. "Who gave you those clothes?" He asked more as he tried to catch up. "A friend..." She mumbled under her breath. "Who?" He asked again. "Do you need a place to stay or not?" She asked as she turned to face him. "Um, yeah! How did you know!" Aang asked with surprize. "Every one within the tri-state area could here your little love scwabble with your pookie face over there." Katara said disgustedly.

"Who?" Aang asked dumb founded, he had completely forgotten about Meng. Katara pointed to the girl behind him, who was wearing a giant scowl on her face. "That." Katara said coldly. "I will not stay in some servent's hut! Aang, I'm not staying with that women!" Meng protested. "Alright Chicky, stop just right there. Just what makes you think I am a servent at the palace." Katara asked Meng, her temper slowly flaring. "The way you look! You look like either a prostitute or one of the King's wenchs! Just look at her Aang!" Meng said as she jabbed Katara's chest with her index finger.

"If I may say, you look like hell, little miss complainer!" Katara retorted back with such ferocity in her voice it startled Aang. "And, I will have to inform you, I am a guest of Prince Taeko! I live in the Royal Apartments!" Katara said as she jabbed Meng back. By this time, Aang was staring wide-eyed at the fueding women again. "You? The Prince's guest! Ha! He wouldn't let such trash like you even enter the palace!" Meng said as she spit on Katara's face.

"I wouldn't? Would I?" Asked a smooth male voice from behind Meng. All three turned thier heads to see a regal man standing before them. Taeko was tall, quite muscular, and had long, dark hair, reminicent of Haru's. "Taeko, tell that girl that I am living in your Apartments!" Katara said as she walked over to him. "Miss, am I to belive that you are calling my bethrothed a wench or a common street whore?" Taeko asked as he snaked his arm around Katara's waist and brought her to his side.

Meng stood speechless. "You- what- how!" She uttered, trying to form complete senetces. "Katara, do you really think it nessecary to house this woman? I'm sure we could find room for the Avatar. But, I think it best if this woman stays with Hina's scullary maids." Katara closed her eyes and giggled at Taeko's indirect insulte. "I think we should ask her hubby that question." Katara said as she looked up at Aang. With her words, Aang's heart dropped in his chest. She thought he was married to Meng? 'Dear Gyasto, what am I gonna do know!' He scolded himself. "She can stay with me, if there's room." He said as he looked to Meng, who had her arms crossed over her chest, looking like she was about to attack Katara.

x o x o x

Katara sat in her room with Hina. It was a beautiful place, decorated in hues of green, pale sea foam, and light blues. Her bed, in the dead center, was low to the ground, surrounded by a thin, silver-laced veil. The walls where a neutral sepia, the floor a plush rug. She had many windows, her favorite a giant bay window where she could sit and watch the sun set over the ocean.

Katara and Hina sat on the floor next to the bed. "So, she just stood there in front of him, calling you a whore?" Hina asked as she giggled.  
"The thought of the look on my brother's face! I would have given my favorite combs to see it!" She said as she clutched her stomach from much laughter. "It was so funny! We even got into a fist fight! She started pulling my hair! I then flipped her skinny butt onto the sand! Right in front of - AANG!" Katara said as Aang walked into her room. "Katara, can we talk?" He asked as he cautiously walked in. "Um... Hina and I are kinda busy right now... " Katara said, trying to avoide being within ten feet of him. "Please?" He asked, this time such sadness came from his voice that it crushed Hina's heart. "Uh - Katara, I think I have some I need to do. I have to keep up with it." She said as she stood and headed toward the door. "Hina!" Katara protested. "Kat, just talk to him." She said as she closed the door.

"Kat, huh?" Aang asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah. Hina thinks my name is to long to say, so she calls me "Kat"... Too many syllables for her,  
I quess..." Katara said with a snicker. "Wait! Why am I tell you this?" Katara said as she got to her feet and headed for the bay window. Aang felt a little peice of his heart break at her words. "Why are you here? Don't you need to be tending to your - wife?" Katara asked as she looked upon the setting sun. "First off, we are not married. Second, why are you so cruel to me? And third, when did you become engaged to Taeko?" Aang asked as he drew up a chair and sat next to her.

Katara drew a deep breath and faced him. "Who do you think you are? Asking me personal things like that. I know, we used to be best friends.  
We used to court. But let me tell you, times have changed. Within the past month, I have learned to get along without the aid of the avatar." She said as she turned back to face the ocean. "But how? Didn't you tell me that you loved me? No matter what happened?" He asked as he took her hand in his. Katara began to shake, she bit her lip, trying no to weep. When she turned to face him, her cheeks where stained with tears, eye liner dripping down her face, giving her a fierce look.

"Yes! I DID love you! But after that little act with Meng, do you ever think I would ever want to be in your arms again? Do you!" She asked as she stood, trembling from head to toe. "Katara..." He said with a soft voice. "I'm sorry... I can't take back what I did. But I can ask you to forgive me. I will never stop loving you. Not for once second." With his words, Katara ran out of the room, leaving behind Aang to wallow in his misery.

x o x o x

Dinner was a lavish affair at the palace of Ba-Sing-Se. The plates and cutlery where gold, as well as the goblets of wine. The head of the table,  
King Tetsuji laughed a hearty laugh with his friends Heichi and Iroh. Next to Iroh was his nephew Zuko, seated next to him was Hina, who blushed every time he looked her way. On the other side of the table Aang, Meng, and Sokka sat. Sokka attacked his dinner, while Meng still complained about the food. Aang's head was low, he looked to where Katara seat was. It was devoide Katara. 'Where could she be?' Both Aang and Taeko asked them selves.

"So, Aang, who is that girl you brought with you?" Taeko asked as he nuged Aang's arm. "Hm? Oh, her? She just tagged along." He said as he stuck pot sticker in his mouth. "Katara said she was your wife." Taeko continued as he sipped his sake. Taeko's words almost made Aang gag on his food. "Her? My wife!" He asked in horror. "No way! The way she complains! I can't even stand to be around her, let alone be her husband!" He said as he whipped face with his napkin.

"Well, if you have no need of her, my brother Shinya needs a, how should I say... "courtier". Is the young woman avalible?" Taeko asked. "Um,  
what ever floats your boat." Aang said as he went in for the final beef dumpling. "She's all yours..." Aang said through a full mouth. "Thank you,  
Avatar." Taeko said as he clapped his hands, two sentry came from the hall and stood next to Meng. "Miss Meng, may I speak to you in the hall"  
Taeko asked her. Meng gave him a flirtatious look. "Why, highness, it will be my pleasure!" Meng said as she slipped out of her chair and followed him.

Once in the hall, Taeko addressed her: "Meng of the House of Wu, you are now bethrothed to my brother Shinya, by the royal request of my wife. She tells me that you have a certain fondess of complaining. My brother also tells me that he will cater to your every whime, if you give him your unwavering attention and devotion." He said in a regal tone. "Highness! Do you expect me to wed a man I have never even met!" She said aghast. "Miss, my brother stands amoung us now." With his words, one of the sentry stepped forward and bowed deeply. "My Lady, I am Shinya of the house of Hasegawa. It is an honor to meet such a vibrant young woman." Shinya said as he bowed deeply and kissed her hand.

"Well then... The pleasure is all mine!" She with a curt smile. "Miss, I must also add, that by brother, I mean, my brother-in-arms." Taeko said with a slight smile. "What!" Meng gasped. "He's not royal!" She screamed. "Lady, he is a foot soldier in the Imperial Army. He tells me that he will be able to build you a quaint little cottage in Omashu." He added with a snicker. "I will not mary a man with no title!" Meng screamed at the top of her lungs. "But Lady, you have already taken his hand." Taeko pointed out. "You have no choice but to wed my brother." He said as he turned. Meng let out a scream so load it could wake the dead.

"Good Day, Lady and Lord." He said as he headed back to dinner. Meng's screams echoed all throughout the halls until he reached the chamber where the feast was held. Once he sat back down, he noticed Katara had taken her seat next to him. After he sat, Katara leaned over and whispered in his ear. "What was that girl screaming about this time?" She asked over her cup of peach hip tea. "I sent that vile woman away. She is to wed my best friend Shinya in two days." He said to her with a muffled laugh. Katara almost lost it when she finally got what he was saying. "She actually accpeted Shinya's proposal?" She asked him while sipping her tea. "With a little persuasion... She thought he was my actual brother!" He said as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "How did you get Aang to let her go?" She asked with a smile.

"I asked him over diner. While he was stuffing his face with odango to be exact. He seemed glad to see her go." Katara muffled her laugh with her transparent sleeve. "You mean she is actually gone! No more Meng!" She asked with excitement. "That is what I am saying, my dear lady!  
She is to leave for Omashu in the morning." Taeko said as he brought his chopsticks to his lips.

Katara was so over come with joy that she wrapped her arms around Taeko and squeazed him. "Thank you!" She whispered to him. "I will never be able to repay you!" She said as she kissed his cheek. "My lady, you will repay me at the alter..." He said as he removed her arms from around his neck. "What?" Katara asked, shocked at his words. "The proper arrangments have been set. We are to wed in one week." Taeko told her as he placed his hand on her lower back. "I cannot wait to have you..." He said as his hand went lower.

Katara frooze. "Is that all I am? Breeding stock?" She asked aload as she stood up. "Suddenly, I'm not hungry anymore." She said as she left the room, leaving her audience in stupor.

x o x o x

Katara stood in the shallow pool of her bathing room. A warm waterfall poured from the beak of a ceramic phoenix as she stood under it. Flower petals floated in the water, the scent of rose and jasmine was thick in the air. "I'm going to be seeing these walls for the rest of my life." She said sadly as she waded over to the side of the tub to anoint her body with hemp seed oil. "No more fyling bison... No more waterbeing... No more ocean... No more Aang..." Her voice faded as she saw shadows cross the walls. "This is not going to happen to me again!" She said as she lept out of the tub, grabbed her sword from it's sheath, and quitely tip-toed to the wall.

A door on the opposite side of the room opened. Katara held her stance. "You look like you are about to go into battle!" Said a fimilar voice.  
"Hina!" Katara said as she let her sword fall. "Why do you have to do that creepy walk in the shadows thing!" She demanded as she jumped back into the tub. "Just ta' scare ya'!" She said as she too jumped into the pool. When Hina came up, Katara had her hair wrapped up in a towel, sitting by the edge.

"Why are you so skiddish all of a sudden?" Hina asked as she swam over to Katara. She said nothing. "Earth to Katara!" Hina said sarcastily.  
"Huh? Oh! Sorry Hina! I was just think!" Katara said applogectily. "So, why are you scared?" Hina asked as she splashed Katara. "If you must know, I was raped in a bathhouse. I am scared to even enter one." Katara told her best friend. "Kat! Why didn't you tell me!" Hina pushed her on for more information. "Becuase... I don't want to relive it..." Katara said as she pulled herself out of the tub.

x o x o x

TBC... 


	48. Act 2: Chapter 15: Aganist the Light

Nobody's Listening Act 2; Chapter 15: Aganist the Light By Danielle Franklin

x o x o x

Katara lay in her bed, arm propped under head, facing the wall. "I can't marry him... I can't! I won't!" She screamed in her head. Her brow furrowed with her anger and frustartion at herself for letting the situtation go farther than it should have. Sun light filtered in through her shrounded veil that surrounded her bed. "Kat? Are you awake?" He asked as she stumbled into Katara'a room. "Hina? What's up?" She asked as she sat up. "It's nothing. But it's almost noon and you are still in bed. Are you sick?" She asked as she walked over to Katara's bed, pulling back the veil. "No... I'm not... I'm just very - yawn - tired..." Katara said as she stiffuled a fake yawn.

"Oh - okay. Do you want me to send for breakfest? Or do you just wanna talk?" Hina asked as she put her hands on her hips in a sarcastic way. "Sure..." Katara said as she made to draw back her thick, feather stuffed covers. "No. Just stay there." Hina said as she sat down next to her. "Um... okay - " Katara said as she laid her head back down on her pillow. "Can I ask you a question, Kat?" Hina asked as she lay on her stomach. "Shoot." Katara said as she looked out her window. "Why don't you give that Airbender guy a chance. He seems like he really-" Hina was cut off by Katara. "Hina! Why did you talk to him! You promised that you wouldn't!" Katara demanded as she bolted up. "Katara! Listen to me!" Hina said as she shook her best friend by the sholders. "Katara! The guy loves you! He is so sickly depressed about losing you to my moron brother that he said he is going to kill himself!" Hina said as she shook Katara even more. "Do you see what you have done to the poor guy!" Hina said, almost on the verge of tears.

Katara was so shocked at Hina's words that she bounded out of her bed and ran to her room. "Hina - I think I have made the biggest, most unfixable mistake of my life. Promise me, that even after this is over, you will be my best friend." Katara said as she looked defeatedly to Hina. "Sure, Kat. I will." Hina said as she ran from Katara's bed and wrapped her arms around her one true friend.

x o x o x

Aang stood at the steps that lead to the ocean. Waves crashed aganist the marble dock as he stood looking upon the horizon. He held a sword in his right hand, raising it to study the polished metal. Aang looked glanced at his reflection in the metal. His eyes where red from tears, his cheeks pink from dispair, dark circles hung under his eyes from lack of sleep. "She's gone... No more Katara..." He said as he reached into his pocket and drew out the combs that once adorned her jasmine scented hair. "No more...!" He said as he threw one of the combs into the ocean, the other held firmly in his hand.

He opened his hand and stared at the carved wonder in his palm. The teak and jade combs that once rested in her hair. He traced the intricate etchings that spelled out thier names. His heart fell. "Katara... why don't you love me?" He whimpered as he held the comb to his chest. "Katara..." He moaned as he collapsed onto the dock. Aang lay flat on his back; staring up into the heavens. "Katara..." He once again called. When he got no responce, he stood, looking at the sword at his feet. He reached for the blade, taking the metal in his hands. As he held the sword in his hands, he stood, facing the palace.

"Katara... Katara, I love you! And, if I can't have you - - - but that man, Taeko, can - - - " He said as he was drowned by his tears. Aang fell to his knees, the blade infront of his eyes. "- - -then I will die." He said as he grasped the hilt of the sword, slowly bringing it to his stomach.  
The tip of the steel at his abdomen, he plunged the blade into his stomach. He opened his mouth to scream, only a gasp and blood escaped him. He fell over on his side, blood slowly leaked from him and onto the marble. His vision blurred, until he could no longer see straight. Aang soon passed out from pain, heart break, and defeat.

x o x o x

Katara ran, her bare feet pounded on the pavenment as she ran to the docks. When she was about a quarter mile from her desitination, she noticed a crowd had gathered on the marble docks. The people surrounded something, they all gasped. Muffled voices and murmers where heard by Katara. She grew frigthened at what may lie beyound the gaggle of people. Katara had stopped running, her paces where now slow strides as she made her way to the crowd.

Once she had reached the giant crowd and slowly pushed her way into the center, she let out a scream. Tears poured from her eyes as she flung herself onto the body, surrounded by the people of Ba-Sing-Se.

Her cries, despreate and hoarse. "Get away! All of you!" She screamed at the people who surrounded her. "Leave!" She demanded the the top of her voice. The crowd slowly dispelled as she had whished. Yet, her cries and moans of agnoy had not subsided. When she had finally worked up the strenght to lift herself from the wounded man below her, she let out another scream at the sight below her. The blood had soaked all of his clothes, caked his face. She turned him on his back, wincing at the blade in his lower stomach. With all her might, she tried her best to heave the blade from Aang's stomach. Once she had it removed, she cast the death dealer aside.

Katara gingerly removed his shirt, reaveling where he had stabbed himself. Her hands wandered over his bare flesh. The blood he freed from his body, now on her hands. She placed her hand in the ocean, drawing up water in her cupped hands. Closing her eyes, she said a prayer as the water glowed a brilliant shade of teal. Once she had completed her ritual, she poured the water from her hands and onto his wound.  
Almost instantly his wounded healed. She breathed a deep sigh of relief. But her contentment was soon cast aside, she noticed her had not opened his eyes.

His eyes had stayed shut. Aang looked as if he was in a deep sleep. His symbols glowed, his face contorted in pain. His body began to tremble as she caressed his arm. "Aang...wake up..." She pleaded softly as she placed her head on his chest. "Please..." She begged in her small voice.

x o x o x

Aang's eyes opened, slowly coming to his sences. He noticed that he was not in the pshyical world. "Roku?" He asked as a tall, lanky, old man appered before him. "Aang...it's been too long..." He said in greeting as he slowly walked to the Avatar. "Master!" Aang said as he bowed his head deeply. "No need, Aang." Roku said as he placed his hand on the teen's shoulders. "I have summoned you here today, to discuss the young women who has you so smitten." Roku said as he watched Aang regain his composure. "Master, I am more than smitten with her. I LOVE her. But she dosn't love me..." Aang said as he sat before Roku. "Can you be so sure?"

Roku asked, a slight smile played on his lips. "She dosn't. She loves - - Taeko..." Aang mumbled as he held his head in his hands. "Take a look,  
my young lad..." Roku said as he pointed to an orb of floating light. The orb grew in size, a smoking ring around the outer most part. When it had reached it's maximume capacity, Aang saw Katara in the orb. She was hunched over his lifeless body, crying.

Aang staried at the vision before him. The exalted, once beautiful Katara, was leaning over his body. Her shoulders heaved with her tears. Her tears which where dripping onto his face. Her tears, which he had broguht about. "Young Avatar, if you truly love this woman, go back to her. Show her how deep your love for her really is." Roku said as gave a gental push with his hand. "You are not ready to join us in the spirit world. The next time I see you, you should have lived out your life. Had a great life." Roku said as he tunred his back, fading into nothing.

Aang nodded. "Thank you, Roku..." He said as he stood.

x o x o x

It had been a whole day since that incident. Taeko had recieved no word of what had happened. Of how, his beloved, Katara had once again joined the man she loved. Of how she carresed him, held him in her arms as she silently wept from happiness. Of how, she had met him on the beach, giving herself to him.

Katara and Aang sat alone in the bath house. In the center of the pool, thier bodies joined as one. Even though they sat in cool water, sweat ran down the sides of thier faces. Katara drew in deep breaths to soothe her nerves. She closed her eyes, letting her head rest on his shoulder.  
Aang wrapped his arms around her thin frame, drawing her as close as she could come. "I love you..." He said as he kissed her cheek. "I love you..." She said as she held him tight.

They sat like that for what seemed like all of eternity. Katara lifted her head from his shoulder, and drew away from his embrace. "What's wrong"  
He asked as he followed her as she wadded to the wall. "Aang... I can't keep meeting you like this..." She said with sadness as she hugged the side of the pool, her head resting in her arms. Aang slowly came behind her, resting his head on her shoulder. "Then leave with me. You don't have to marry him." He said sweetly. "I wish it where that simple..." Katara sighed as she turned to face him.

"Hina knows... about us..." Katara said softly as she placed a kiss on his lips. "Is that bad?" He asked as he returned the kiss. "No... she would never tell Taeko..." Katara moaned as she melted into him.

"She would never need to tell me." A male voice said from behind them. Katara and Aang looked up in horror to see a pain stricken Taeko. He looked a deafeted man. "Katara, all you had to tell me was that you loved the Air Bender... I would have stopped the wedding..." He said through a pained voice. Katara said nothing. "But this is the way I find out... You,  
him... making love in my bath house..." Taeko said as his voice cracked. "Taeko..." Katara said as she made to get out of the tub. "Don't say any thing. Just leave. Take the Avatar with you, never return here!" Taeko shouted, tears streamed his face.

"Don't come back..." He mouthed as he slowly walked into the water.

x o x o x

TBC...

Sorry, its not as long as the others. I'm on a time crunch! 


	49. Act 2: Is This Love?

Nobody's Listening Act 2: Chapter 16: Is This Love?  
By Danielle Franklin

It's almost been a year since I started this story. A year that has held its ups, its downs, random plot changes, and even a hiatus or two. But for the most part, I have loved writing this story. So man y reviews! Over seven hundred! I never dreamed it would even go this far! I am truly happy and thankful that I have so many people that actually like my work!

Welcome to chapter 49. With only one left, who knows where it will go? I don't even know.

Will there be a sequal? You bet there will. But will it run as many chapters. I'm afraid it won't. I started '7 yrs ago', I need to continue it! But to all the loyal reviewers, you shall all be honored in the next chapter. I might even include an award or two:)

Let's get on with the story...

Bests,  
Danielle / KirariSoldier

x o x o x

Whoa whoa yeah, yeah Yeah yeah yeah Lalalala la-i Lalalala la-i Yeah yeah yeah...

Your gaze is so very tender as you stare at me Over there, on that little flimsy chair.  
With a gentle, happy face,  
She agreed, smiling

While some kind of loud noise was building,  
In my mind, it was as though it was collapsing Unable to move, I just kept standing there

"Why isn't it me?" I asked, but It's not some kind of foolish example.  
You were there as I had never seen you before.  
As I can only, only feel from far away,  
How on earth can I express this emotion?

From time to time, the sorrow in your eyes Would show me the reason, so...

That which can be given to you -  
I can't give it; no one can.  
Is it only that one person who is so understanding that can?

When do you first miss her?  
About that time, I realized the truth.  
I saw through the lies, and even if I pretend they are truth It's just, just so excessively empty.  
This feeling... Is this known as "love"?

"Why isn't it me?" I asked, but It's not some kind of foolish example.  
You were there as I had never seen you before.  
Did you feel it from far away?

When do you first miss her?  
About that time, I realized the truth.  
I saw through the lies, and even if I pretend they are truth It's just, just so excessively empty.  
This feeling is certainly known as "love", isn't it?

Whoa whoa yeah, yeah Yeah yeah yeah Lalalala la-i Lalalala la-i Yeah yeah yeah...

-Ayumi Hamasaki - Is This Love? Miss (undetstood); 2006; (c) Avex Trax

x o x o x

It was a year ago today that Aang and Katara where discovered making love in Prince Taeko's bath house.

Prince Taeko kneeled at his wife's side, holding his daughter in his arms. "Mika, she's beautiful..." Taeko said as he craddled his new born child. Mika, his wife, looked to him with a smile even though her body was wracked with pain. "She has your eyes..." Mika said as she pointed to the child's green orbs. "She does... but she has your nose." Taeko said affectionately. When he recieved no responce from his wife, he slowly brought his head to her level.

Her eyes where closed, her breathing ceased. "Mika? Mika!" He yelled as he handed his child to the mid-wife. "Mika! Answer me, Mika"  
He yelled at the top of his lungs, recieving no answer from his ashen wife. "Mika! Mika." He said as he bowed his head, tears falling from his eyes. Mika was dead. Taeko held the dead women's cold hands in his own. "Mika... " He said again. The midwife, Aki, kneeled before him.

"Highness, lady has passed from low blood... The bridal blood has produced you with one child, one hier." Aki said as she presented his daughter to him. "Aki - take Aiko, get out of here. Just take her..." He said as he fell to the ground, sitting there, his wife's hand still in his own.

x o x o x

Sokka sat disgrutled. An angry expression on his face, the hairs on the back of his neck went up with the sounds he heard. He heard giggles,  
moans, and some times a shriek or two. He was tired of it, every single night.

"Why can't they be like a normal couple and fight for once?" Sokka grumbled as he finished off his kim chee. "Sokka... we where like that too... once..." Said his wife, a tan Kyoshan lady. "Suki..." Sokka moaned as his wife leaned behind him and kissed his neck. "We don't ever have time any more..." Suki moaned in a sensual voice. "We have time now..." She said as she wrapped her arms around his chest. "Su"  
Was all he uttered before he dragged his wife into thier own tent.

A minute passed, Suki then barged out of the tent. "Perfect Sokka! Just peachy, you know how to be SO romantic!" She said with venom as she stomped to the fire and sat down. "Suki... I'm sorry!" Sokka begged as he almost crawled to her side. "Save it. I don't want to hear it!" She said as she turned her head. "Suki, don't make me use the name." Sokka warned, a smile played upon his lips. "Sokka." Suki said as she raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't dare." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"My strawberry wine - my suki-chan - my sweet bottom-" Before he could finish, Suki had pushed him from the log on which he had perched himself on. She was now on top on him, sitting on his stomach. "Don't call me 'sweet bottom'..." She grimaced. "What about my 'suki-chan"  
He asked as he pulled her down and placed a kiss upon her lips. "Okay... what ever..." She said as he rolled him over so that we was on top.  
"I love you, my sokka-" She was cut off by Sokka's lips upon her own, harder this time. "Don't even go there!" He said playfully.

x o x o x

Aang was asleep, Katara in his arms. Katara was awake, as awake as a person could possibly be. She countied his heart beats, they where almost in sync with her own. "Aang..." She moaned quietly as she drew out of her arms. "Mine..." He said in his sleep, pulling her closer to him.  
Katara let out a silent giggle as she sat up. "Mine..." She cooed as she ran her finger down his cheek, his neck, resting at the nape of his neck.  
"Mine..." She repeated as she lay her head down on his chest.

She lay there, counting the beats, that is until she felt a cold blast of air from atop her. "Aang..." Katara said as she sat up. Aang quickly shut his eyes, pretending to be asleep. "Okay... well, if he wasnt asleep, I would ask if he would-" She was cut off as Aang took her in his arms,  
placing her under him. "-join me in the bath..." She giggled at his actions. "Aww, man..." He complained as if he where a little kid, remincent of his boyhood.

Katara let out another giggle at his actions. "I knew you weren't sleeping!" She said as she placed a kiss on his lips. "Sure..." He said as he lay beside her. "Do you still want to go to the river!" He asked excitedly. "And make love on the rocks? Nope." She simply stated as she sat up, reaching for her clothes.

"Darn it..." Aang mumbled as he studied her. It had been a year since they had became a true couple. A year since they first made love. "But I thought you liked making love by the river!" He teased her as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Katara said nothing. "What's wrong?" He asked as he hugged her to him tighter. Katara drew in a breath, then released it heavily. "Haven't you noticed?" She asked, looking to her stomach.

x o x o x

I promise, the final chapter will be the longest ever!

Ja Ne!  
Danielle 


	50. Act 2: Faith

Nobody's Listening Act 2; Faith By Danielle Franklin

x o x o x

Thank yous will be given next installment!

Danielle KirariSoldier

x o x o x

"You haven't noticed?" Katara asked as she held her hands on her stomach. A small lump had began to form on her flat, toned stomach. Aang's breath caught in his chest and his eye widen with surprise. "Are you...?" He asked in a meak tone. "Yes..." Katara said, wincing, not sure of his reaction. A smile started to form on his face, tears brimming his stormy grey eyes. "Katara!" He said as he hugged her from behind. Katara let out a squeal of surprise at his actions. "We've tried for so long! You're finally pregnant!" He said as he kissed her lips. "Yes..." Katara moaned happily as she leaned aganist his chest. "A family..." He said as he held her slowly swelling stomach firmly. "A complete family..." Katara mimmed him. "You will never be alone again..." She said with a content sigh.

x o x o x

The sky glowed a warm colour of honey mixed with the coolness of purple as the sun setted on a crisp Autumn day. A brisk wind whipped around a girl standing at the base of a giant oak. She looked up into the branches at a man sitting high within it's leaves. Her translucent blue eyes connected with his steely grew ones. "I love you." Katara said in a whisper carried to him by the wind. "I love you - and I love you, little Miho." He whispered right back. The three year old child at her side looked up. "I love you, Daddy!" The little girl shouted up into the tree, raising her little arms into the air,  
reaching for her father.

Aang airbended himself from the branch from which he was perched, landing gracfully onto the ground below. He picked up little Miho, squeezing her tight in his arms. "I love you, my little Miho!" He whispered into her ear. Katara giggled at the sight before her. "I love both of you." She said as she started to head back to thier home. "Mommy! Wait!" Miho called to Katara as she ran from her father's arms, trying to catch up to her. Katara looked behind her, but still kept her pursuit to their house. "Come, my little girl! Hurry!" She called teasingly to her child. Miho huffed as she finally caught up to her mother. "Mommy! You did'nt wait for me!" She said with tears. "My love, I am sorry!" She cooed as she held her child tight.

The little girl had a head full of thick, wavy, fairy tale blonde hair. Eyes the color of sapphires, her delicate skin sprinkled with freckles. "I love you Mommy!" Miho said as she wrapped her tiny arms around her mother's neck. Aang smiled at the sight. 'My family...' He thought affectionaltly as he gazed upon them with loving eyes. Katara looked up, saw the look on his face and smiled back. "Let's go, Miho..." She said as she winked to Aang, picking her daughter and carrying her to thier home.

Once inside, Miho sat at a table in the center of thier living area, a doll in her arms. "Mommy! What's for dinner!" She asked enthusiatically. "For you, my lovely - rice, steamed vegtables, and even a beef dumpling or two!" She said as she brought Miho her food. "Thank you mommy!" Miho said with a smile as she dug into her food with her chop sticks. Miho held them perfectly in her little hands, just as a little girl should. "Wow, Miho!  
You have such nice manners!" Katara said affectionaly to her daughter. "I learneded them from mommy!" She said with a giant grin, bits of rice stuck to her rosy cheeks. Katara laughted at her daughters actions. "So cute..." She whispered as she went back to her cooking.

Aang leaned aganist the wall that led to the kitchen, studing his wife and child. 'I love them so much...' He thought. 'But I don't think little Miho is a bender...' His head swarmed with thoughts. "Aang!" Katara called, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Yes?" He asked as he suddenly appeared in the kitchen. "Sokka and Suki are bringing their little girl up here this weekend, do we have enough room for them?" She asked, as a wife should. "Oh, sure! We have enough room her to store about thirty flying bison!" He said in an exagerated voice. Katara looked at him and let out a faint laugh. "That's good. I haven't had enough time to fully explore this giant of a house..." She said as she looked down to chop her vegtables.

"It sure was genorus of Taeko to give us this manor..." Katara said, looking up at Aang. He sat aganist the wooden door frame, his brow furrowed in apparent anger. "She hasn't shown any signs..." He said in a low voice. "Signs of what?" Katara asked questioningly as she wipped her hands free of vegtable oil. "Of being a bender." He said as he stepped into the room. "I am sure she is a bender." Katara said reassuringly as she wrapped her arms around her husband's chest. "Just give her time..." She sighed. "We may not have enough time..." He said as he pryed her from him.

"What do you mean?" She asked, fear on her face. "I can feel it! War! Katara, war! It's coming again! She must be the new Avatar! She has too!" He shouted at her. "Aang! Stop it!" She said with fear as she tried to calm her husband. Katara placed her hands on the sides of his head,  
bringing him in for a kiss. "Stop it! It's coming!" He shouted at the top of his lungs as he slapped Katara away. Katara stumbled back, falling to the ground. Suddenly, reality came back to him. "Katara... Oh my gods!" He said under his breath as he went down to his knees, trying to soothe his weeping wife. "What had happened to you?" She asked as she stood, a dish rag held to her fore head as she walked over to Miho.

"It's time for bed, sweety..." She cooed as she helped her child to her feet, with only one arm. As Katara lead Miho to her room. Aang sat at the kitchen table. "What has happened to me?" He repeated.

x o x o x

Katara lay on one side of the bed, Aang on the other. "Katara?" He whispered, hoping his wife was still awake. "Yes?" He asked with a sad tone.  
"I'm sorry..." He said as he turned to face her. Her back was turned to him, she then too, turned to face him. "It's okay... Just what is this, "War is coming"? That can't be! We killed Ozai! Zuko rules the Fire Nation, he has shown her only means to better the reputation of the fire benders, not worsen it!" She said through a fierce whisper. "I saw it in a vision - more like a dream - but I saw it! Many thousands on men, dressed in battle armor! One side held the banners for Earth, the other held the colors of Water!"

x o x o x

Coming Soon...

Volume two of the Nobody's Listening Trilogy... "Virgin Healer". March.8.2006 Debute! Look for it!

Summary of "Virgin Healer"...

Katara, mistaken for the legendary Virgin Healer of Chikai is taken to the Northern Water Tribes' Palace to serve as thier guardian diety, while Aang is left to take care of Miho and get to the bottom of his vision of war. How will Katara convince the Chief she's not a guardian? And is there really a war between two countrys... or just two people? 


End file.
